O Cavaleiro e a Dama
by yami-kouyou
Summary: Sesshoumaru deseja ter uma família. Por isso pede para Kagura apresentá-lo a debutantes que estivessem a altura de ser sua esposa, porem as coisas não acontecem como imaginava, e leva Sesshoumaru apenas querer Rin como a mãe de seus filhos... AU
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sinopse:**Rin Robinson é uma órfã desamparada que cuida dos três filhos pequenos de sua prima Kagura em troca de casa e comida. Mas sua vida toma outros rumos quando ela conhece Sesshoumaru, o Lorde d´Arenville. Sesshoumaru deseja ter uma família. Por isso pede para Kagura apresentá-lo a debutantes que estivessem a altura de ser sua esposa, e principalmente, mãe de seus filhos e dona de seu coração. As coisas, porém, não acontecem de acordo com os planos da anfitriã. O Lorde ignora todas as convidadas, e, impressionado pelo modo amoroso com que Rin cuida dos filhos da prima, decide que ela é a única mulher com quem realmente deseja se casar...

**Rate: **T - Por conter cenas pesadas.

* * *

**_~O Cavaleiro e a Dama~_**

**Prólogo**

_Yorkshire, fevereiro de 1803_

— Meu senhor, eu... certamente Mr. Inuyasha...

— Mr. Inuyasha? — A voz crítica de lorde d'Arenville interrompeu a criada. Ela enrubesceu e ficou nervosa.

— Er... Reverendo Winstanley, eu quero dizer, senhor. Ele não o fará esperar muito, senhor, só que...

— Não precisa explicar — lorde d'Arenville disse-lhe friamente. — Eu não tenho dúvidas de que o reverendo Winstanley virá assim que puder. Eu esperarei.

Sesshoumaru, lorde d'Arenville, olhou à sua volta. Uma única janela estreita se abria para o cemitério, trazendo aos ocupantes da casa a sensação de morte.

Deus, quão insuportavelmente lúgubre, pensou Sesshoumaru, sentando-se em um sofá desconfortável. Será que todos os vigários vivem assim? Achava que não, mas não tinha certeza, pois o seu tipo de vida não o levava à intimidade com o clero. Bem ao contrário, na realidade. E se o seu mais antigo amigo, Inuyasha Winstanley, não tivesse vestido o colarinho clerical, Sesshoumaru ainda estaria na mais feliz ignorância.

Ele suspirou. Entediado e desassossegado, decidira em um ímpeto fazer a longa viagem até Yorkshire para visitar Inuyasha, a quem não via há anos. E agora, tendo chegado, se perguntava se fizera à coisa certa, visitando o apertado e miserável vicariato sem se anunciar.

— Quem está aí?

— Huooo, moço! — Quando olhou, as cortinas se abriram, e um rostinho travesso o espreitava.

Sesshoumaru piscou. Era uma criança bem pequena — uma menina o decidiu após um momento. Ele nunca tinha visto uma criança daquela idade. E apesar de estar totalmente desacostumado com a moda infantil, pareceu-lhe que esta parecia mais feminina que outra coisa. Tinha cabelos escuros e cacheados, e grandes olhos castanhos. E o olhava com o olhar ávido que tantas mulheres têm.

Ele fitou a porta, esperando que alguém chegasse e buscasse a criança para levá-la ao seu lugar.

— Huooo, moço! — a bonequinha repetia alto. Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele pretendia responder. Mas como deveria se dirigir a uma criança?

— Como você vai? — disse, após um momento. Então, ela sorriu e se lançou para ele em uma corrida incerta. Horrorizado, Sesshoumaru ficou imóvel. Contrariamente a todas as suas expectativas, ela cruzou o cômodo sem cair, aterrissando em seus joelhos. Rindo para ele, acariciou suas calças de couro imaculadas com as mãos úmidas e imundas. Sesshoumaru recuou. Seu criado teria um ataque. Com certeza, as mãos da criança estavam imundas e grudentas. Sesshoumaru não sabia nada sobre crianças, mas tinha certeza daquilo.

— Colo, moço — a bonequinha levantou os braços, na clara expectativa de ser colocada no colo.

Sesshoumaru aprofundou a sua carranca em um olhar de raiva. A boneca retribuiu-lhe o olhar do mesmo modo.

— Colo, moço — repetiu. A pequena mão grudenta pegou em seu braço. — Colo! — exigiu novamente.

— Não, obrigado — disse Sesshoumaru, em seu tom mais frio e educado. Meu Deus, ninguém viria salvá-lo?

Fazendo um bico de choro, mostrou, aos olhos pessimistas de Sesshoumaru, todos os sinais evidentes de uma menina a ponto de explodir em lágrimas barulhentas de chantagem. Elas com certeza começavam cedo. Não era de se espantar que fossem tão hábeis nisso quando cresciam. O pequeno rosto se fechou. Ela estendeu um par de braços rechonchudos:

— Carinho!

Mais uma vez, sua exigência era bem clara. Cuidadosamente, ele a trouxe para mais perto de si, até que subitamente ela envolveu seu pescoço com os braços em um forte abraço que o surpreendeu. Em segundos, aninhou-se confortavelmente em seu colo, recostando-se em um de seus braços, ocupada em arruinar seu cachecol. Só levou meia hora para conseguir o que queria, Sesshoumaru disse a si mesmo, contrariado.

Ela conversava com ele sem parar em um fluxo confidente, uma mistura de inglês e linguagem de bebês, parando de vez em quando para fazer o que parecia ser uma pergunta. Sesshoumaru se viu respondendo. Senhor, se alguém o visse agora, ele nunca se conformaria. Mas não tinha escolha — não queria ver aquele rostinho se abater novamente.

Uma vez, ela se interrompeu no meio do que parecia ser uma história bem complicada e olhou para ele. Sesshoumaru se sentiu vagamente apreensivo, perguntando-se o que poderia fazer. Ela estendeu sua mão e traçou o vinco longo e vertical em sua face direita com um dedo pequeno e macio.

— "Que icho"? — Ele não sabia o que dizer. Uma ruga? Um vinco? Ninguém ousara referir-se a isso.

— Er... isso é minha bochecha.

Ela acompanhou o traçado do vinco mais uma vez, pensativa, depois pegou seu queixo em uma das mãos, virou sua cabeça, e fez o mesmo na outra face.

A tagarelice constante começou a diminuir e a cabecinha a oscilar. Subitamente, ela bocejou e se aconchegou melhor na curvatura de seus braços.

Por um momento Sesshoumaru se imobilizou, perguntando-se o que fazer, depois lentamente recomeçou a respirar. Sabia que era um homem poderoso — no sentido físico e social — mas nunca em sua vida fora subjugado pelo peso quente de uma criança adormecida. Era uma responsabilidade notável.

Sentou-se ali, imóvel, cerca de vinte minutos, até que uma vaga agitação soou no hall. Uma bela jovem olhou para dentro da sala, uma expressão arrasada em seu rosto. A mulher de Inuyasha, Kagome. Sesshoumaru estava quase certo de tê-la reconhecido. Ela viu a pequena forma adormecida em seus braços.

— Oh, graças a Deus! — exclamou — nós a procuramos por toda parte.

Voltou-se e chamou alguém na entrada.

— Martha, corra e diga a Mr. Inuyasha que a achamos - Ela se virou para Sesshoumaru. — Eu sinto tanto, lorde dArenville. Nós pensamos que ela havia ido para o jardim e todos estávamos lá fora, procurando. Ela lhe incomodou muito?

— Não, absolutamente. Foi um prazer. — E, para sua grande surpresa, descobriu que era verdade.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Yo!! Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic, ela é uma adaptação original de uma obra de Anne Gracie. E alias é minha primeira fic que posto nesse site, então espero seus comentarios, sejam eles sugestões ou criticas ^^**

**Ja ne... Yami**


	2. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sinopse:**Rin Robinson é uma órfã desamparada que cuida dos três filhos pequenos de sua prima Kagura em troca de casa e comida. Mas sua vida toma outros rumos quando ela conhece Sesshoumaru, o Lorde d´Arenville. Sesshoumaru deseja ter uma família. Por isso pede para Kagura apresentá-lo a debutantes que estivessem a altura de ser sua esposa, e principalmente, mãe de seus filhos e dona de seu coração. As coisas, porém, não acontecem de acordo com os planos da anfitriã. O Lorde ignora todas as convidadas, e, impressionado pelo modo amoroso com que Rin cuida dos filhos da prima, decide que ela é a única mulher com quem realmente deseja se casar...

**Rate: **T - Por conter cenas pesadas.

* * *

_**~O Cavaleiro e a Dama~**_

**Capítulo I**

_Londres, fevereiro de 1803_

— Eu preciso encontrar uma mulher, Gura.

— Oh, claro. Você está procurando a mulher de quem? — respondeu Kagura, petulante.

— Eu estou falando de uma esposa. Sou capaz de encontrar minhas próprias aventuras, obrigado.

— Uma esposa? Você? Eu não acredito, Sesshoumaru! Há anos que você nem mesmo dirige a palavra a uma mulher respeitável!

— É por isso que quero sua ajuda agora. Quero que o casamento aconteça o mais rápido possível.

— O mais rápido possível? Céus! Você vai deixar as casamenteiras agitadas! — disse ao primo. — Posso perguntar o que o levou a isso? Quero dizer, procurar uma esposa já é excepcional. Você deverá estabelecer sua prole logo, logo, mas tal pressa imprópria me parece... Não há... ah... nenhuma necessidade financeira neste casamento, há, Sesshoumaru?

— Não seja ridícula, Gura. Na realidade, é o que você acha. Decidi ter minha família.

— Você quer ter herdeiros, Sesshoumaru. Precisa de filhos homens. Você não gostaria de um bando de meninas, não é?

Um bando de meninas até que não soava mal, mas também seria bom ter filhos homens, pensou, lembrando-se do menino de pernas fortes de Inuyasha, Shippou.

A questão de ter um herdeiro fora, de fato, sua última preocupação, mesmo sendo o último de uma linhagem muito distinta. Até a sua viagem para Yorkshire, Sesshoumaru era totalmente indiferente ao fato de seu nome e título terminarem com ele. Só lhe deram, afinal, infelicidade durante a sua infância e juventude.

Era muito mais fácil, porém, deixar a sociedade acreditar que d'Arenville precisava de um herdeiro do que contar que uma linda criancinha grudenta achara uma fenda em sua armadura. Ele não precisava de nada nem de ninguém. Aprendera esta lição ainda muito jovem.

Era uma pena que ele precisasse pedir ajuda a Kagura. Nunca gostara dela, só a encontrava quando o dever ou uma coincidência o exigia. Mas alguém precisava apresentá-lo a uma moça adequada, droga! Se ele queria filhos, teria que suportar o processo complicado e desagradável de adquirir uma esposa, e Kagura poderia ajudar a apressar o processo com um mínimo de tumulto e incômodo.

— Você me ajudará, Gura?

— O que exatamente você tem em mente? A sociedade londrina? Bailes, festas elegantes e visitas matutinas? — ela riu. — Eu preciso confessar, não consigo imaginar você fazendo o papel de bonitinho com todas as mamães orgulhosas olhando, mas valerá a pena, mesmo que seja só pela diversão.

Ele tremeu por dentro à imagem que ela invocara, mas sua expressão permaneceu impassível.

— Não, nem tanto. Eu pensei que uma house party poderia resolver o assunto.

— Uma house party! — ela estremeceu delicadamente. — Eu detesto o campo nesta época do ano.

— Não precisa ser por muito tempo. Uma semana, mais ou menos, será suficiente.

— Uma semana! — Kagura quase gritou. — Uma semana para fazer a corte a uma esposa!

Sesshoumaru cerrou os maxilares. Se houvesse outra maneira de fazê-lo, ele a teria preferido. Mas sua prima era uma jovem e, aparentemente, respeitável matrona da sociedade — exatamente o que ele precisava. Ninguém mais poderia apresentá-lo tão facilmente a moças adequadas. E ela poderia ajudá-lo a contornar o tédio da busca por um casamento, fazendo a corte sob os olhos de centenas de pessoas. Ele tremeu por dentro novamente. Kagura poderia ser uma cabeça-de-vento e ele não gostava de lhe pedir ajuda mas ela era sua única opção.

— Você fará isso? — ele repetia.

— Sair da cidade pode ser complicado para mim. A temporada ainda não começou, mas nós temos muitos compromissos... — deu um olhar significativo para o espelho acima da lareira, em cuja moldura dourada estava pregada meia-dúzia de convites impressos. — E para organizar uma festa deste tipo em Mannigham, com tão pouco tempo... — ela suspirou. — Bem, é bastante trabalho, e eu precisaria de uma ajuda extra, você sabe... e Naruku pode não gostar disso, pois será muito car...

— Eu cobrirei todas as despesas, é claro — Sesshoumaru interrompeu-a — e farei com que valha a pena para você também, Kagura. Diamantes lhe tomariam mais fácil perder seus bailes e festas elegantes por uma semana ou duas?

Kagura fez beicinho, contrariada por sua rudeza, mas incapaz de resistir à isca.

— Colar, brincos e bracelete. — Seus olhos frios encontraram os dela com indiferença cínica.

— Oh, Sesshoumaru, como você é vulgar! Como se eu quisesse dinheiro para ajudar meu primo.

— Então você não quer os diamantes?

— Não, não. Eu não disse isso. Naturalmente, se você quiser me presentear com alguma lembrancinha...

— Bem, então está decidido.

Uma careta desconcertada perturbou a impassividade de sua expressão.

— Eu acho que assim será melhor. De qualquer jeito, você convida algumas moças, e eu escolherei uma.

Kagura estremeceu delicadamente.

— Tão sangue-frio, Sesshoumaru. Não me espanta que eles o chamem de Iceber... Você já está querendo ir embora? — disse Kagura.

— Por que não? Está tudo decidido, não?

— Mas quais moças você quer que eu convide?

— Que droga, Gura, eu não sei. Este é o seu trabalho.

— Eu não acredito! Você quer que eu escolha uma esposa para você? — ela gritou estridentemente.

— Não, eu a escolherei dentre as moças que você convidar. Meu Deus, Gura, você não entendeu ainda? Sobre o que estamos falando há quinze minutos?

— Existe... quer dizer, você tem alguma exigência especial? — disse, finalmente.

— Ela deve ser sadia, é claro... de boa linhagem, naturalmente. Umm... bons dentes, razoavelmente inteligente, mas com um temperamento plácido... e quadris suficientemente largos, para a maternidade, você sabe.

Kagura rangeu os dentes.

— Nós estamos falando de uma dama, não estamos? Ou você só está atrás de uma égua reprodutora?

— Mais ou menos isso, eu acho. Tenho pouco interesse na dama, somente em sua prole.

— Você nem mesmo se importa com sua aparência?

— Não especialmente. Apesar de pensar que prefiro alguém de boa aparência, ao menos passável. Mas não linda. Uma mulher bonita seria problema demais. Eu já conheci esposas bonitas demais para não me conscientizar da tentação que elas são... para os outros.

Kagura não deixou de captar sua referência sutil.

— Eu farei o melhor possível — disse secamente.

O cavaleiro negro debruçou-se, pegou-a pela cintura e a içou para seu galante cavalo de batalha, longe do alcance dos lobos com as bocas cheias de baba que tentavam morder seus calcanhares.

— Dêem o fora, malditas bestas cruéis! — Ele gritava com uma excitante e profunda voz varonil. — Este bocado não é para vocês! Agüente firme, minha querida, você está segura comigo agora — murmurou em seus ouvidos, o hálito quente movendo os cabelos em sua nuca. — Agora eu tenho você, Rin, meu amorzinho, e nunca a deixarei.

Apertando-a estreitamente contra seu amplo e forte peito, abaixou sua boca em direção à dela...

— Miss, Miss Rin, a senhora está bem?

Rin saiu de seus devaneios com um sobressalto. Os botões que ela havia separado estavam espalhados pela mesa, e então ela se abaixou rapidamente para catá-los.

— Oh, sim, sim, perfeitamente. — Rin, enrubescendo, apressou-se em acalmar o mordomo e a governanta. — Eu estava em um devaneio tolo, a milhas daqui, infelizmente.

O mordomo estendeu uma carta em uma bandeja.

— Uma carta, Miss Rin. Da patroa.

Rin sorriu. Bankotsu ainda se comportava como se fosse responsável pela grandiosa mansão de Londres, em vez de estar enfiado na casa de campo que pertencia à prima de Rin, Kagura. Rin pegou a carta da bandeja e agradeceu. Querido Bankotsu — como se ela fosse a senhora da casa, recebendo correspondência na sala de estar, e não uma parenta pobre, tendo sonhos tolos, junto a uma jarra de botões velhos.

— Oh, não! — Ela fechou os olhos, após ler a carta. Havia pensado que, já que o Natal passara, e Kagura e Naruku haviam voltado para a cidade, ela e as crianças ficariam em paz por vários meses.

— O que é, Miss Rin? Más notícias?

— Não, não... ou ao menos nada trágico, de modo nenhum. — Rin acalmou a velha governanta. Deu uma olhada rápida para Bankotsu e explicou: — A prima Kagura escreveu para dizer que fará uma house party aqui. Nós devemos tomar todas as providências para receber seis ou sete moças, e suas mães, e um certo número de pais e cinco ou seis cavalheiros também, ela ainda não decidiu. E haverá um baile em duas semanas.

estivera fazendo as contas.

— Acomodação e divertimento para até vinte cinco ou vinte e seis do grupo, e mais quase o dobro deste número de empregados, se nós só contarmos com um criado ou criada para cada cavalheiro ou dama. Por Deus, Miss Rin, eu não sei como faremos.

Ela assentiu, com uma expressão de mau pressentimento em seus olhos.

— Os hóspedes chegarão na próxima terça-feira. A prima Kagura chegará na véspera.

— Na próxima terça-feira? Na próxima terça-feira! Meu Deus, Miss, o que faremos? Providências para sessenta ou mais pessoas se hospedarem, chegando na próxima terça-feira! Nós nunca conseguiremos, nunca!

— Sim, nós conseguiremos, Mrs. Kana. Nós não temos escolha, a senhora sabe disso. Minha prima, contudo, considerou todo o trabalho extra que isso acarretará para vocês dois e para todos os empregados.

— E para a senhora, Miss Rin — acrescentou Bankotsu.

Ela sorriu. Sabia que ele estava certo.

— Ela me deu permissão para contratar toda a ajuda extra que precisarmos e para não pouparmos despesas, apesar de eu precisar manter o cálculo minucioso de todas elas.

— Não poupar despesas...

Rin tentou se manter séria. O fato da prima Kagura mostrar consideração suficiente por seus empregados, e contratar ajuda extra já era bastante surpreendente, mas não se preocupar com as despesas surpreenderia a qualquer um que a conhecesse.

— Não, pois ela diz que a house party é para seu primo, lorde d'Arenville, e ele deve pagar tudo.

— Ahh! — Bankotsu fechou a boca e fez uma expressão sábia.

— Lorde d'Arenville? Meu Deus, o que ele quer com uma house party cheia de moças? Oh, eu compreendo! Fazer a corte.

— Como? — disse Rin, admirada.

— Ele está cortejando alguém, lorde d'Arenville. Deve estar interessado em uma destas moças, e quer passar algum tempo com ela antes de fazer o pedido.

— Bem, bem, então é isso. Um casal namorando na velha casa mais uma vez. — A face de Bankotsu se abriu em um sorriso sentimental.

— Por Deus, Mr. Bankotsu, o senhor é um romântico incurável, se é que eu já vi um — disse Mrs. Kana. — É tão difícil imaginar lorde d'Arenville perdido em um jovem sonho de amor quanto me ver voando pelos ares em um de meus pães-de-ló!

— E pôr que isso, Mrs. Kana? — perguntou.

— Por quê? Oh, sim, a senhorita nunca o encontrou, já, querida? Eu estou sempre esquecendo, a senhorita é parente pelo outro lado da família da madame. Bem, não perdeu muito... Eles o chamam de iceberg, sabia?

— Mas eu pensei que todas vocês, mulheres, o achassem tão bonito — começou Bankotsu.

— Bonito ele é, eu sempre disse — falou a governanta, sombria. — Mas apesar de ser tão bonito quanto a estátua de um deus grego, é tão quente e vivo quanto esta estátua, também! — balançou a cabeça e cerrou os lábios de maneira desaprovadora.

Mesmo intrigada, Rin sabia que não deveria estimular a fofoca sobre os hóspedes de sua prima.

— Bem, então — ela disse —, ainda bem que nós não temos que nos preocupar com Lorde d'Arenville, a não ser gastar o seu dinheiro e presenteá-lo com as contas. E se nós não precisamos nos preocupar com os gastos, os empregados podem ser contratados na aldeia.

Mais tarde, naquela noitinha, enquanto ela saía vagarosamente dos aposentos das crianças, deixando seus três protegidos bocejando sonolentamente em suas camas, beijos amorosos de boa noite ainda úmidos em sua face, Rin decidiu que deveria se controlar mais. Não podia continuar assim.

O grau de ressentimento que sentira naquela manhã a chocara. Era muito errado sentir-se assim. Deveria ser grata a Kagura pelo muito que ela fizera — dando-lhe um lar, deixando-a cuidar das suas crianças... e esta era a casa dela, eram os filhos de Kagura. Ela tinha o direito de visitá-la quando quisesse.

O problema era com Rin. Sempre fora. Com suas pretensões extravagantes e seu faz-de-conta tolo e infantil. As coisas estavam fugindo do controle, e ela fingia, dia após dia, que as três adoráveis crianças eram suas. E que o pai delas, uma figura elegante e romântica, estava longe em alguma esplêndida aventura, lutando contra piratas. Sonhara freqüentemente com a maneira pela qual ele chegaria em casa em seu corcel negro como o carvão, trazendo presentes exóticos para ela e para os filhos. E quando eles tivessem colocado as crianças na cama, ele a tomaria nos braços e a beijaria carinhosamente e lhe diria que ela era sua bela...

Não. Isso precisava acabar. Ela não era a bela de ninguém, a querida de ninguém. O pai das crianças era o enfadonho Naruku, um blefe, que bebia demais e tocava o traseiro de Rin cada vez que ela se distraía um pouco e passava perto dele. Ele nunca chegava perto das crianças, a não ser no Natal, quando dava a cada uma delas um ou dois shillings, e afagava suas cabeças. E a mãe delas era Kagura, a bela, egoísta, charmosa; um ornamento da elite londrina.

Rin Robinson não era ninguém — uma prima distante sem um centavo em seu nome. Uma garota simples e comum, com nada a recomendá-la; uma garota que deveria ser grata por ter recebido uma casa no campo e três amáveis crianças para cuidar.

Nunca haveria um cavaleiro elegante, ou um belo príncipe, ela disse para si mesma asperamente. A sua maior esperança era que um fazendeiro e cavalheiro gentil a quisesse. Um viúvo, provavelmente, com filhos que precisassem de cuidados maternos e que a notasse na igreja.

Rin olhou para suas mãos e sorriu com orgulho de suas unhas macias e elegantes. Este era um defeito, pelo menos, que corrigira desde que deixara a escola. Seu fazendeiro carinhoso ficaria orgulhoso... Que droga! Estava fazendo isso de novo. Tecendo fantasias com o mais fino dos fios. Perdendo tempo, quando havia mil e uma coisas a fazer na preparação da house party do primo de Kagura. Rin correu escada abaixo.

O Príncipe Russo estalou o seu chicote nas ancas arqueadas de seus belos cavalos, incitando-os a uma velocidade ainda maior. A carruagem oscilou perigosamente, mas o Príncipe não se importou — Não! Lorde d'Arenville não era um príncipe, Rin disse a si mesma, asperamente. Ele era real. Ele não poderia aparecer em nenhuma de suas fantasias tolas.

Mas Mrs. Kana tinha razão — com certeza era bonito. Rin esperou que sua prima a chamasse e a apresentasse ao seu hóspede de honra. Ele chegara apenas há alguns minutos, vestido com uma capa de viagem sem mangas e um chapéu alto de abas largas e onduladas, chegando pelo caminho em uma carruagem vistosa puxada por dois tordilhos bem combinados.

Ela o vira apear-se, jogando as rédeas para o cavalariço, e adiantando-se para inspecionar seus cavalos suados antes de se voltar para cumprimentar os anfitriões. Estas eram, então, suas prioridades — os cavalos antes das pessoas.

Porém, era absurdamente belo. Cabelos escuros, espessos e macios, cortados curto em volta de uma cabeça bem formada. O rosto claramente esculpido, duro em sua austeridade, o nariz longo e reto, e lábios firmes, sérios, finamente moldados. Seus maxilares também eram longos e quadrados, saindo do queixo de maneira brusca e descomprometida. Era alto, com pernas longas e duras de cavaleiro, e uma constituição física forte. Assim que tirou seu sobretudo, ela pode ver que os ombros largos não eram o efeito do estofamento, mas de uma musculatura bem desenvolvida. Um esportista, não um almofadinha... um rei pirata... Não! Um hóspede arrogante de sua prima arrogante.

Rin observou-o cumprimentar Kagura — um leve inclinar-se, uma sobrancelha arqueada e um mero toque dos lábios na mão. Ele não era um dos seus... namoricos, então. Rin suspirou de alívio. Bom. Ela odiava quando sua prima a usava e as crianças para encobrir o que ela chamava de seus "pequenos flertes".

Kagura voltou-se para apresentá-lo àqueles da criadagem cujos nomes ele poderia precisar — o mordomo, a governanta etc. Rin o observava, notando o modo como seus olhos de pestanas espessas passavam indiferentemente por Bankotsu e Mrs. Kana.

— E esta é uma prima distante, Miss Rin Robinson, que mora aqui e toma conta das coisas para mim.

Rin sorriu e fez uma reverência. Os frios olhos dourados pousaram sobre ela por meio segundo somente, e continuaram. Este não é um cavaleiro galante, mas um conde cruel, calculando friamente a desgraça da heroína. — Basta!

Mrs. Kana estava certa. O homem agia como se esperasse que o mundo todo caísse aos seus pés. Ela se questionava sobre qual das jovens damas era sua futura esposa. Não tinha preferência por nenhuma delas, mas não podia imaginar ninguém querendo se casar com este arrogante Iceberg.

— Rin! — Sua prima tinha um tom contrariado. Rin correu para dentro.

— Você me chamou, prima Kagura? — ela não se permitiu olhar para lorde d'Arenville, apesar de estar muito consciente de sua presença ali perto.

— Eu pensei que havia sido clara!

Sua prima gesticulava, irritada. Rin olhou para cima. Três pequenas cabeças apontavam através dos balaústres em completo desafio às ordens que Kagura dera em relação às crianças. Elas não deveriam ser ouvidas nem vistas durante a house party.

— Seus filhos, Gura? — sua voz era profunda e ressonante. Em um homem de natureza mais quente, isso poderia ser muito atraente, pensou Rin insolentemente. — Eles não querem descer? — acrescentou.

Rin parou, enquanto o olhava, surpresa. O Iceberg estava interessado nos filhos de sua prima?

— Não, eles não querem — disse Kagura, rapidamente. — Já passou da hora de eles irem para a cama, e esta é uma das pequenas tarefas de Rin, certificar-se de que eles o façam. Rin! Por favor!

Rin correu escada acima. Hora de eles estarem na cama, com certeza! Às cinco da tarde? E uma de suas pequenas tarefas? Entre outras cem, mais ou menos, que sua prima exigia dela diariamente em troca de casa e comida. Alcançou o segundo patamar, onde duas menininhas e um menino estavam sentados. Observada por dois pares de olhos, ergueu a menor, que apenas aprendera a andar, pegou a outra pela mão e dirigiu-se ao quarto, o menino pulando e saltando à frente.

— Agora, Sesshoumaru — disse Kagura — Bankotsu lhe mostrará o seu quarto, e você pode se preparar para encontrar meus outros hóspedes no salão de jogos aproximadamente às seis.

— Uma bandeja de lanche já foi providenciada, Madame, com chá quente e café, sanduíches e conhaque — disse Bankotsu — e a água quente já está esperando lorde d'Arenville.

— Oh, bem, está bom, Bankotsu — disse Kagura.

— Miss Rin já providenciou isso para todos, madame. Ela fez o mesmo para todos os hóspedes — disse Bankotsu, escondendo um sorriso. — Apenas mais uma de suas pequenas tarefas. Faça o favor de me seguir, milorde. A madame o colocou no Quarto Azul.

— Rin, você deverá comer à mesa nesta noite. O patife do Onigumo Fairfaz trouxe dois amigos com ele, e nós temos falta de damas. E você disse à cozinheira que devemos ter gansos além de frangos? Eu não tenho tempo de discutir o cardápio com ela, então você deve verificar isso. E providencie para que os hóspedes adicionais tenham as suas camas feitas. Estou exausta e preciso descansar antes do jantar. Meu Deus, eu espero que Sesshoumaru esteja grato pelo esforço que estou fazendo por ele. Ficarei feliz quando tudo tiver terminado.

— Eu não tenho nada para vestir para o jantar, prima.

— Meu Deus, menina, como se alguém fosse se importar com o que você veste. Você só vai completar o número de convidados.

— Eu só tenho um vestido de noite, prima, aquele que você me deu há muitos anos, e deve saber que ele não cabe em mim.

— Então o aumente, pelo amor de Deus! Ou vista um xale ou algo parecido sobre ele. Não espere que eu pense em tudo! Agora, me deixe imediatamente!

— Está bem, prima. — Rin murmurou entre os dentes. Era contra a sua natureza submeter-se assim tão facilmente à grosseria de sua prima, mas a pobreza a ensinara a ter uma visão mais pragmática das coisas. Era insuportável ser tratada daquele modo. Por outro lado, Kagura raramente estava presente, e a maior parte do ano só Rin, as crianças e os empregados permaneciam em Maniúgham. Na verdade, tinha uma vida encantadora. Uma órfã sem um centavo deveria ser grata por ter um teto acima de sua cabeça. Não sentir-se grata era, sem dúvida, uma deficiência em seu caráter.

Rin desceu as escadas correndo. Falou com a cozinheira sobre o cardápio, com Mrs. Kana sobre as providências para os hóspedes inesperados, e com Bankotsu sobre os vinhos para o jantar, depois correu novamente escada acima para cuidar de seu vestido.

Dez minutos mais tarde estava desesperada. Kagura era menor do que ela, com uma imagem extremamente delicada de sílfide. O vestido verde pálido de musselina era muito decotado no peito e nos ombros, e caía frouxamente a partir de uma cintura alta. Em Rin, o decote profundamente cavado ficava apertado, fazendo com que seus seios se tornassem incomodamente salientes. A cintura estava apertada demais.

Não era uma costureira exímia e, mesmo se o fosse, não poderia aumentar o que estava pequeno demais. Conseguiu encher o decote com renda velha, de maneira que este pelo menos a cobria decentemente, apesar de ainda estar apertado demais. Alinhavou um babado na bainha. Parecia bastante ridículo, mas ao menos cobriria seus quadris.

Finalmente se envolveu em um grande xale estampado para esconder o vestido apertado. Com certeza, seria suficiente para sobreviver ao jantar. Olhou-se no espelho e fechou seus olhos em um tormento momentâneo. Ela parecia um perfeito quebra-cabeça! — Ainda assim, disse a si mesma, Kagura estava certa. Ninguém nem a notaria.

Sesshoumaru tomou outro gole de armagnac, e se questionou por quanto tempo ainda agüentaria o alvoroço de moças ao seu redor. Sua paciência estava no limite, e ele só poderia culpar a si mesmo por isso. A house party estava sendo um desastre.

Dez dias na companhia constante de moças distintas já teria sido suficientemente ruim — ele havia se preparado para esta penitência. Mas deveria ter pensado que Kagura selecionaria um bando barulhento de damas como ela — mimadas, vãs, insípidas e tolas. Sesshoumaru estava quase rígido de tanto tédio.

E irritação — pois esperara poder observar as jovens de maneira não explícita, fazer uma seleção discreta e providenciar tranqüilamente um casamento. Ah! Que piada! Sua desprezível prima tinha tanta discrição quanto um papagaio!

Bustos leitosos erguiam-se, e estremeciam sob seu nariz a cada oportunidade. Ancas arredondadas saíam subitamente de seu esconderijo. E cada vez que ele entrava em um cômodo, pálpebras batiam tão fervorosamente que quase criavam uma corrente de ar. Ofereceram-lhe amostras de virtuosidade em harpa, piano e flauta, teve aquarelas colocadas sob o nariz, sua inspeção de especialista timidamente solicitada. Sua opinião masculina superior fora procurada e deferida em relação a todo tópico possivelmente existente, e seus pronunciamentos muito relutantes saudados com suspiros bajuladores e admiração melosa.

Elas o abordavam de manhã, ao meio-dia e à noite — no jardim, no salão de jogos, na sala de café da manhã — até mesmo, uma vez, atrás dos estábulos, onde um homem tinha o direito de esperar alguma paz e tranqüilidade. Mas não adiantava — as damas elegíveis o emboscavam, aparentemente, em todo canto da propriedade.

Ainda assim, apesar da aversão opressiva à tarefa em suas mãos, Sesshoumaru estava determinado a escolher uma esposa.

O problema era que Sesshoumaru não conseguia imaginar nenhuma delas como mãe de seus filhos. E, como Kagura, todas elas desprezavam a vida rural.

Isso era um problema. De certo modo, esperava que sua esposa vivesse em d'Arenville, com as crianças. Mesmo sabendo que poucas assim faziam. Sua própria mãe não o fizera.

A mulher de Inuyasha vivia aparentemente feliz, durante o ano todo, nas regiões selvagens de Yorkshire com seu marido e filhos. A felicidade óbvia das crianças provocara uma profunda impressão em Sesshoumaru — seus próprios pais vinham para casa em intervalos raros, cujas visitas eram a ruína de sua jovem existência.

Mas a mulher de Inuyasha parecia verdadeiramente amar seus filhos. A própria mãe de Sesshoumaru parecia amá-lo — na presença de outros. Assim, a mulher de Inuyasha poderia estar fingindo, mas ele não acreditava nisso. Ela também parecia amar ao marido. Mas Inuyasha era, Sesshoumaru sabia, uma pessoa digna de amor.

Não era assim com Sesshoumaru. Fora claramente uma criança indigna de amor, e, por isso, era um homem indigno de ser amado. Mas faria tudo ao seu alcance para assegurar a seus filhos uma chance de serem dignos de amor. E com isso de serem amados.

— Oh, que tarde acolhedora e deliciosa! — exclamou Kagura. — Vamos passear no terraço antes do jantar. Venha Sesshoumaru, como meu hóspede de honra, você deve escoltar a dama de sua escolha.

Olhares femininos se voltaram para ele. Sesshoumaru amaldiçoou sua prima por tentar forçá-lo. Ela queria claramente o fim da house party para poder voltar à cidade e às milhares diversões por lá. Sorriu. Não dançaria conforme a música de nenhuma mulher.

— Então, como bom hóspede, eu devo estar sob os cuidados de minha charmosa anfitriã.

— Será que deveríamos, primo?

Ele tomou o seu braço, não lhe permitindo escolha.

Rin seguiu sem graça o cortejo, se sentindo totalmente envergonhada. Várias das jovens olhavam seu vestido, sussurrando e dando risinhos sufocados com olhares de deboche. Suas mães a ignoraram completamente, e dois dos homens convidados fizeram sugestões impróprias.

Estava zangada, mas disse asperamente a si mesma que pouco adiantava expressar seus sentimentos — logo eles iriam embora, e seria deixada em paz novamente.

A pálida jovem marquesa mantinha seu queixo altivo, ignorando os vis insultos lançados a ela pelos canalhas ignorantes, enquanto a carroça rodava.

Rin esgueirou-se discretamente para o canto do terraço, e olhou por cima da balaustrada de pedra para a área de grama recentemente cortada e para os bosques mais além. Era uma vista verdadeiramente encantadora...

— Aargh! Sai, besta nojenta! — os gritos de Kagura enchiam o ar. — Alguém tire isso de mim! Aargh!

Rin correu para ver o que acontecera.

O filhinho de sua prima, Kenzo, obviamente fugira do seu quarto e fora passear com o cachorrinho que Rin lhe dera várias semanas antes. Ele estava diante de sua mãe, estendendo pateticamente um buquê desordenado de galantos em sua direção, os sapatos e calças cor de nanquim cobertos com lama, assim como seu cachorrinho. Esta era a causa do barulho — marcas de patas enlameadas sujavam o vestido de seda amarelo claro de Kagura.

Rin ainda estava tentando abrir passagem entre a multidão de hóspedes, quando lorde d'Arenville pegou o cãozinho, o suspendeu pelo cangote para o garotinho. Ela alcançou a criança no momento em que o discurso furioso de sua mãe se desencadeou sobre ele.

— Como você ousa trazer este animal imundo para perto de mim, garoto mal-educado! Está vendo o que ele fez? Este vestido está arruinado!

O rostinho empalideceu em desespero. Sem dizer nada, Kenzo oferecia o pequeno buquê de galantos. Kagura o arrancou impacientemente de sua mão e o jogou no chão.

— Não tente me agradar, Kenzo! Veja o que você fez? Olhe para este vestido! Foi usado pela primeira vez hoje, é de um dos mais finos estilistas de Londres, e custou o olho da cara! Por que um garoto mal-educado trouxe um animal nojento para um encontro civilizado? Quem lhe deu a permissão de sair do quarto?

As faces do menininho empalideceram ainda mais. Seu corpinho tremeu de terror ao sentir o veneno na voz de sua mãe. Seu rosto se franziu de medo e ele apertava fortemente o cãozinho contra seu peito, em desespero. Este chorou e se debateu, tentando se soltar.

Sesshoumaru observava, tenso como nunca estivera desde a época em que era um menininho. Sentiu pena do menino, mas não era seu papel interferir na disciplina de uma mãe a seu filho.

Seria difícil para o menino perder seu querido cãozinho, mas era provavelmente melhor para Kenzo que ele aprendesse agora, e não mais tarde. Os animais de estimação eram com certeza usados como chantagem para o bom comportamento de alguém. Uma vez que o menino tivesse aprendido a não se importar tanto, sua vida seria mais fácil. Sesshoumaru com certeza o descobrira deste modo... apesar da aprendizagem ter sido muito dura... três animais de estimação morreram por causa de sua desobediência quando ele tinha oito anos.

Polly, sua companheira constante e sua melhor amiga, fora a última. Um dia a levara para caçar, em vez de terminar suas lições de grego, e seu pai mandara sacrificar Polly para ensinar a seu filho uma lição de responsabilidade. Sesshoumaru aprendera bem esta lição. Aos oito anos, aprendera a não se ligar a animais de estimação. Nem a mais nada.

— Eu sinto muito pelo acidente infeliz, prima.

— Você sente muito? — Kagura continuou. — Sim, eu farei com que você sinta muito! As crianças são sua responsabilidade, então como pode ser que uma delas tenha tido a permissão de fugir do quarto?

Sesshoumaru encostou-se em uma grande urna de pedra, cruzou os braços e observou friamente a cena. Notou o modo como a deselegante priminha usou seu corpo para cobrir o da criança, protegendo-o de sua própria mãe. Era uma manobra interessante — para uma parenta pobre.

O menininho se apertava contra suas saias, o cãozinho enlameado ainda em seus braços. Sesshoumaru observou como a mão da moça repousou discretamente na nuca da criança. Ela a acariciou com pequenos movimentos tranqüilizadores. Ele notou o menininho relaxar sob sua proteção. Rin o segurou mais firmemente contra o corpo, ao mesmo tempo mantendo a fúria de sua prima focalizada em si. As palavras eram de desculpas, mas sua atitude sutilmente desafiadora.

Fascinante, pensou Sesshoumaru. Será que a moça não tinha consciência do que arriscava ao desafiar sua prima? E a criança nem era sua.

— O acidente foi minha culpa, prima — disse —, você não deve se zangar com o pobre Kenzo, pois ele tinha a minha permissão para sair do quarto. E eu sinto muito por seu vestido estar sujo. Mas eu não posso permitir que o cãozinho seja morto.

— Você? Você não pode? — gaguejou Kagura.

— Não, pois o cãozinho não pertence nem a Kenzo, nem a você.

A criança olhou para a moça.

— O cãozinho é meu. Ele... foi um presente do... do pároco, e eu não posso permitir que destrua um presente por causa de um pouco de nervosismo...

— Você não pode permitir?

— Sim, cãezinhos serão sempre cãezinhos, e meninos e cães parecem atrair um ao outro, não é? É por isso que eu fiquei tão grata a Kenzo, neste caso.

— Grata?

— Sim, muito grata, na realidade, porque eu tenho estado por demais atarefada ultimamente para exercitar cãozinho, e Kenzo assumiu esta tarefa para mim, não é, querido Kenzo?

Ela balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo de maneira encorajadora, e ele, confuso, assentiu de volta.

— Sim, e qualquer dano que o cãozinho tenha feito em seu vestido deve ser posto em minha conta.

— Mas...

— Agora, Kenzo, eu acho que você e o meu cãozinho já tiveram bastante excitação por uma noite, mas será que você faria mais uma coisa para mim?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Você poderia levar, er... Rover...

— Satan — Kenzo a corrigiu.

— Sim, é claro, Satan. Você poderia por favor levar, er... Satan, para o canil e lavar a lama nele para mim? Como você vê, estou vestida para o jantar, e as damas não devem ir ao canil com seu melhor vestido.

Suas palavras tiveram o efeito infeliz de atrair a atenção de todos para o seu "melhor vestido". Ouviram-se alguns risos de escárnio, que ela ignorou com o queixo em pé.

— O que é, meu amor? — disse.

Sentindo-se culpado, ele estendeu um dedo imundo e apontou para a lama que agora riscava o seu vestido. Ela olhou para baixo e riu, em um caloroso tom de despreocupação.

— Não se preocupe com isso, meu querido, quando a lama estiver seca, eu a escovarei até que saia. Agora, pelo amor de Deus, leve este cãozinho atentado, e limpe a vocês dois antes que outro acidente aconteça.

Aliviado, o menininho saiu correndo com o cãozinho apertado no peito.

— Você acha que é bom para você estar ao ar livre de noite em um vestido úmido e enlameado, prima? — interrompeu Rin. — Não gostaria que você pegasse um resfriado, e você sabe que é extremamente suscetível a isso...

Batendo o pé, e com um safanão do vestido de seda amarelo-claro, Kagura deixou o terraço, ordenando que sua criada fosse enviada a ela imediatamente.

Rin dobrou-se, juntou as flores destruídas de Kenzo e só então notou lorde d'Arenville.

Sua expressão era ilegível, e seus olhos dourados de pestanas espessas a observavam impassivelmente. Que homem horrível, pensou. Esperando para ver se há mais atração por vir. Levantou o queixo com frio desprezo e passou por ele sem dizer uma palavra.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**Yo!! Pequeno avisinho, o Inuyasha aqui não é irmão do Sesshoumaru, por isso não estranhem XD  
**

**Gomen a demora, eu realmente estava sem tempo para postar, porem resolvi colocar antes pois neste sabado vou ter prova ;-; e não vou ter tempo pra postar depois disso, vida de estudante é assim.**

**Agradeço os 6 comentarios, não sabes como fico feliz em ver que as pessoas curtem realmente do que escrevo.**

**Respondendo-as:**

**pequena rin: Obrigada pelo seu comentario, fiquei muito alegre em ler seu comentario, espero que goste desse capitulo, bjs.**

**Kuchiki Rin: Muito obrigada, espero que curta este capitulo maior, bjs.**

**tenshiraissa: Peço desculpas pela demora, espero q acompanhe este capitulo também, bjs.**

**sandramonte: Não mesmo XD Você vai ver que Sesshoumaru vai estar longe de ser um principe encantado e a Rin não é aquela bonitinha de contos de fadas, porem ainda vai acontecer muita coisa, bjs.**

**XDeia: Gomen a demora de postar i-i Porem admito que postei esse capitulo antes graças a você, muito obrigada por gostar do que escrevo, bjs.**

**Andréia: Espero que esse capitulo maior, faça você me perdoar pela demora XD bjs.**

**Bom agradeço a todos que leram.  
**

**E prometo postar logo se as pessoas me mandarem reviews ^^**

**Ja ne... Yami**


	3. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sinopse:**Rin Robinson é uma órfã desamparada que cuida dos três filhos pequenos de sua prima Kagura em troca de casa e comida. Mas sua vida toma outros rumos quando ela conhece Sesshoumaru, o Lorde d´Arenville. Sesshoumaru deseja ter uma família. Por isso pede para Kagura apresentá-lo a debutantes que estivessem a altura de ser sua esposa, e principalmente, mãe de seus filhos e dona de seu coração. As coisas, porém, não acontecem de acordo com os planos da anfitriã. O Lorde ignora todas as convidadas, e, impressionado pelo modo amoroso com que Rin cuida dos filhos da prima, decide que ela é a única mulher com quem realmente deseja se casar...

**Rate: **T - Por conter cenas pesadas.

* * *

_**~O Cavaleiro e a Dama~**_

**Capítulo II**

— Bem, Sesshoumaru, que tal minhas candidatas?

Rin se imobilizou. Enquanto escrevia os acontecimentos do dia em seu diário, a tinta acabara. Ela se esgueirou pela escada dos empregados até a biblioteca. Concentrada, ela não ouvira sua prima e lorde d'Arenville entrarem na biblioteca. Olhou em volta, mas eles estavam escondidos pelas pesadas cortinas de veludo, parcialmente puxadas através da alcova.

Ela se levantou para anunciar sua presença, mas estancou, lembrando-se do vestido maltrapilho que usava. Kagura; ainda furiosa pelo modo com o qual Rin a confrontara em relação à Kenzo e o cãozinho, estimulara seus hóspedes a atormentarem Rin ainda de maneira mais odiosa do que antes, e ela não agüentaria mais isso.

— Você sabe perfeitamente bem, Gura, que eu estou procurando uma esposa, não uma mulher caprichosa.

Rin engoliu, envergonhada. Esta era uma conversa muito particular. Ninguém lhe agradeceria por ter ouvido isso. Talvez ela devesse se esgueirar para o terraço. Dirigiu-se para lá. Furtivamente, fez o ferrolho deslizar para trás e girou a maçaneta, mas esta não se moveu — a tramela estava emperrada.

— Bem, querido primo, qual delas tem os dentes, os quadris e o temperamento plácido que você requer na mãe de seus herdeiros? Todas têm linhagens impecáveis, pode ter certeza disso.

Era tarde demais para declarar sua presença agora.

— Quanto a estas exigências, a maioria de suas candidatas as cumpriria, apesar de Miss Kaguya ter os quadris estreitos demais.

O queixo de Rin caiu. Exigências? Candidatas? Estas jovens lá fora haviam sido reunidas como candidatas?

Rin estava enojada. Que tipo de homem escolheria uma esposa de maneira tão fria e desapaixonada? Mrs. Kana estava certa — ele era tão belo quanto uma estátua grega, mas obviamente tinha um coração de pedra para combinar. Rin esperava ansiosamente que ele selecionasse Miss Mosono como esposa.

Miss Mosono era uma das mais belas jovens hóspedes e a que falava mais docemente — na presença dos outros. Na realidade, ela possuía um temperamento sórdido, era uma pequena harpia malévola, que descontava seu gênio nos empregados, fazendo exigências impossíveis com uma voz estridente, beliscando e batendo nas criadas mais jovens, do modo mais perverso possível. Na opinião de Rin isso a transformava na perfeita esposa para lorde d'Arenville!

— Na realidade, eu passei a ver, ao refletir sobre isso, que minhas exigências eram inadequadas.

Talvez, ela tivesse sido precipitada demais ao julgá-lo, Rin pensou.

— Jarretes fortes, talvez, Sesshoumaru? — Kagura claramente tomara mais champanhe do que era adequado a uma dama. — Até onde você quer testá-las? Fazê-las saltar por cima de alguns obstáculos? Colocá-las em uma cerca ou duas? Ou perguntar-lhes se elas gostam de aveia? Eu acho que Miss Ceres tem sangue escocês. Com certeza ela gostará de aveia. — Rin evitou rir alto demais.

— Muito engraçado, Gura — disse lorde d'Arenville secamente. — Eu não tenho nenhum interesse nas preferências culinárias de ninguém ao norte da fronteira, nem quero me preocupar com características físicas adicionais das jovens damas que você selecionou.

Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram. Kagura selecionara as jovens? Ele simplesmente esperava escolher uma? Sem se preocupar em fazer a corte? Que homem insuportável! Tão inflado em seu próprio conceito que não precisava considerar os sentimentos de nenhuma jovem dama, supondo que ela ficaria suficientemente lisonjeada apenas com seu pedido!

— Então, Sesshoumaru, que outros critérios você tem para a mãe de seus herdeiros?

— Ocorreu-me que a maioria de suas candidatas é bastante mimada, e costuma ter todas as suas vontades satisfeitas.

— Bem, naturalmente elas são um pouco mimadas, mas isso era de se esperar...

— Você não está entendendo, Gura. A maioria destas jovens damas considerou uma penitência quase intolerável vir para o campo.

— Bem, claro que sim, Sesshoumaru! — Kagura replicou acerbamente. — Qualquer mulher acharia. Quem, em sua sã consciência, gostaria de se esvair no campo?

— Eu quero que a mãe dos meus filhos more com eles, e Londres não é um lugar para crianças.

— Que besteira!

— Você sabe que isso é verdade, Gura você mesmo mantém seus filhos aqui no campo durante o ano todo.

— Sim, Sesshoumaru, as crianças moram aqui durante o ano todo, não eu. Eu entraria em depressão se ficasse enterrada aqui por um ano inteiro!

— E as crianças, elas não sentem falta dos cuidados de sua mãe?

Rin teve que sufocar uma outra risada ao ouvir isso. Kagura, uma mãe amorosa! As crianças a amariam se ela as deixasse.

— Naturalmente, eu passo tanto tempo quanto posso com meus queridos, mas eu também tenho minhas necessidades, Sesshoumaru. Tenho responsabilidades como esposa de Naruku, e elas estão em Londres, o que não é minha culpa. Não pense que eu negligencio meus filhos, pois eu os deixo aos melhores cuidados.

— Sim, eu pude observar isso. — A voz de lorde d'Arenville era pensativa. — Sua robusta priminha.

Robusta! Como ele ousava? Robusta? Rin se sentia mortalmente insultada. Ela podia não ser uma sílfide como Kagura, mas não era robusta!

— Você está mudando de assunto, Sesshoumaru. — Robusta! Besta insensível!

— Você diria que alguma destas jovens damas concordaria em viver no campo por, digamos, dez anos?

— Dez anos? — A voz de Kagura se elevou e tornou-se um grito horrorizado. — Nenhuma mulher em sua sã consciência concordaria com isso! Meu Deus, você quer uma freira, não uma esposa, não é? Seu pai tentou isso, se você se lembra, e se apegou a isso no máximo por seis meses, enquanto sua mãe o traía com cada cavalariço, cada garoto de estábulo e fazendeiro arrendatário no distrito. Além de satisfazê-lo, é o que eu digo. Não, você não pode estar pensando que isolar uma esposa no campo asseguraria sua fidelidade, não depois disso.

— Minha decisão não tem nada a ver nem com você, nem com minha mãe. É que minha esposa não pode se importar em passar os anos de crescimento de meus filhos em minha propriedade no campo com eles.

— Bem, poderia ter avisado, pois eu não teria me dado ao trabalho de fazer todo mundo perder tempo com esta charada ridícula. Eu estou muito zangada com você, Sesshoumaru. Eu deveria ter notado que não estava falando sério quanto a querer uma esposa.

— Eu estou falando muito sério.

— Bem, com certeza aqui você não encontraria nenhuma que aceitaria...

— Mas eu encontrei.

— Você o quê? Não me diga que alguma delas concordou com seus termos ultrajantes, Sesshoumaru! Oh, eu não posso acreditar nisso! Quem é ela? Não, não me diga, deixe-me adivinhar. Lady Helen... não. Ela é positivamente viciada na vida em sociedade. E não poderia possivelmente ser Miss Blakeney. Ninguém tão elegante concordaria em ser enterrado no campo por dez anos. Oh, eu desisto, Sesshoumaru, quem é ela?

Houve uma longa pausa. Rin esperou com a respiração contida. Não podia imaginar nenhuma jovem dama concordando com termos tão desumanos.

Dez anos no campo, realmente! E ele se limitaria do mesmo modo às restrições da vida no campo? Rin quase suspirou alto. Claro que não! Somente sua pobre mulher seria afastada da sociedade, criando seus herdeiros como uma boa égua reprodutora.

— Bem, Sesshoumaru, não me deixe esperando o dia todo. Que esposa você escolheu?

Rin se debruçou, apoiada na maçaneta da porta, ansiosa para ouvir sua resposta.

— Eu decidi casar-me com...

Subitamente a tramela cedeu, e Rin tropeçou para o lado de fora, na noite, perdendo sua resposta. Temendo que a escuta clandestina fosse descoberta, empurrou a porta, fechando-a, e esgueirou-se para longe. Um pouco irritada por ter perdido a melhor parte da fofoca, correu para a cozinha. Que infeliz jovem dama teria lorde d'Arenville escolhido para sua esposa? Ela logo descobriria, supunha. Quem quer que fosse, Rin não a invejava. Isso nada tinha a ver com ela, exceto pelo fato de que a sua escolha assinalaria o final da house party. Todos os hóspedes desagradáveis voltariam para Londres, e ela retornaria à vida pacífica que levara antes. Rin quase saltou de alegria a esta perspectiva.

Quando Rin desceu para o café na manhã seguinte, ficou surpresa ao ver que vários hóspedes de sua prima já haviam se levantado. Parou no pórtico, sentindo-se desajeitada e malquista. Apesar disso, decidiu, esta era sua casa e tinha todo o direito de tomar o seu café.

Um súbito silêncio caiu sobre o lugar. Foi até o aparador e inspecionou o café da manhã, consciente dos olhares hostis perfurando suas costas. Após um momento, o zunir das conversas retomou.

—... ela até que soube se dar bem.

— Mas, minha querida, a gente se questiona quanto ao que ela precisamente fez para assegurar...

Eles estavam falando da esposa de lorde d'Arenville, Rin pensou. Ele deve ter anunciado seu noivado no baile. Isso explicaria por que tantos haviam descido para o café da manhã. Sem dúvida desejavam partir.

— E, é claro, a pobre Gura está muito furiosa.

— Claro, minha querida. Você não estaria? Após tudo o que fez por ela, agora isso! Que ingratidão...

— Foi uma armadilha, sem dúvida.

— Oh, sem dúvida!

— Oh, sim, Bankotsu — Rin sorriu para ele, e estendeu sua xícara para que a enchesse. Enquanto Bankotsu o fazia, Miss Fyffe-Temple, uma das que se sentavam ao lado de Rin, deu-lhe uma cotovelada brusca. O café quente se derramou na mão e no braço da moça. Ela saltou, com um grito de dor.

— Oh, Miss Rin! — exclamou Bankotsu.

— Como fui desajeitada! — murmurou Miss Fyffe-Temple. — Que marca vermelha feia! Eu espero que não deixe uma cicatriz...

— Sim, está bem vermelho e feio. Está doendo muito? — acrescentou Miss Carnegie.

— Oh! Que repugnante! Acho que vou desmaiar — exclamou a Honorável Miss Alderco. As outras imediatamente se juntaram em volta de Miss Aldercott.

Segurando as lágrimas, Rin foi para a área de serviço. Mergulhou seu braço em um jarro de água fria e suspirou aliviada. Ainda doía bastante, mas ela não achava que a queimadura fosse muito grave. Mas por que Miss Fyffe-Temple fizera isso? Rin não deixara de perceber o lampejo malvado de satisfação em seus olhos enquanto se desculpava.

— A senhorita está bem, Miss Rin?

— Não é nada sério, Bankotsu, é verdade.

— Eu não sei como isso foi acontecer. Ela... meu braço simplesmente escorregou.

— Está tudo bem; eu sei de quem foi a culpa, Bankotsu. O que eu não entendo é por que ela fez isso.

— Eu acho que a senhorita deveria falar com sua prima, miss — disse. — Ela ainda está na cama, mas eu não tenho dúvidas de que a está esperando.

— Eu vou subir e encontrá-la, então, assim que tiver colocado um pouco de manteiga e uma gaze nesta queimadura — disse lentamente. A julgar pela expressão de Bankotsu, algo estava errado.

— Eu? — Rin gritou. Olhou para sua prima, o queixo caindo, totalmente surpresa.

— Ah! — cuspiu Kagura, segurando sua cabeça delicada. — Eu aposto que ele a conhece de outras maneiras, sua espertinha! No sentido bíblico! Por que então ele escolheria uma indigente, um nada como você?

Rin arfou primeiro chocada, depois cada vez mais ultrajada. Uma coisa era lhe pedirem que engolisse uma história absurda — lorde d'Arenville querendo se casar com Rin Robinson, realmente! Mas ser acusada de imoralidade!

— Deixe-me dizer-lhe uma coisa, prima — disse enfaticamente. — Primeiro, nenhum homem nunca me conheceu no sentido bíblico, e estou chocada com o fato de que você possa até mesmo sugerir algo assim. Segundo, não posso evitar acreditar que você esteja errada em relação às intenções de lorde d'Arenville.

— Você pensa que eu imaginaria algo tão horrível? — Rin rangeu os dentes. Imaginação, sim! Ela não podia imaginar nenhum membro da aristocracia, principalmente o arrogante lorde d'Arenville, escolhendo a parente pobre de sua prima como esposa.

— Mas eu não troquei nem mesmo uma palavra com ele — exclamou Rin.

— Eu não acredito — guinchou Kagura.

— Prima! Eu dou a minha palavra! — Rin tentou manter a voz em um tom calmo.

— Não minta, menina! Ele mesmo me disse que a escolheu.

Um pequeno nó frio de medo se alojou no estômago de Rin. Ela nunca vira Kagura tão furiosa antes, e conhecia bem sua prima. Havia algo de duro, de implacável nela. Este mal-entendido idiota — resultado de excesso de champanhe, sem dúvida, ou talvez de uma peça pregada por lorde d'Arenville — poderia ter terríveis conseqüências para ela.

— Bem, ou você não o entendeu bem, prima, ou então ele está lhe pregando uma peça odiosa.

— Uma brincadeira? — Kagura bufou. — Sesshoumaru não brinca, não com casamento.

— Talvez você tenha tomado um pouco de champanhe demais, prima, e não tenha notado que ele estava lhe pregando uma peça. — Fez mais uma tentativa.

— Isso não faz sentido! Eu sei o que ouvi!

— Eu vou falar com ele e esclarecer o assunto de uma vez, está bem? — Rin se levantou. Com certeza era alguma peça que lorde d'Arenville estava pregando em Kagura. Rin não se divertia com isso. Sua brincadeirinha já fizera com que se queimasse com café quente, e agora estava ameaçando seu trabalho na casa de Kagura. Mas Sua Alteza pensaria nisso? Ele não!

Ele, a quem fora dado tudo o que seu coração desejava, desde quando nascera — não lhe ocorreria que algumas pessoas viviam em uma tênue linha entre sobrevivência e miséria. E o que estava entre Rin e a pobreza abjeta era a boa vontade de sua prima, e nenhuma brincadeira descuidada a colocaria em jogo! Lorde Nariz-em-Pé logo aprenderia que ao menos uma pessoa não estava disposta a ter sua vida destruída por causa do capricho de um lorde!

Ela o encontrou na sala de estar do térreo, folheando indolentemente um jornal.

— Lorde d'Arenville — ela começou, fechando a porta firmemente atrás de si. — Eu acabei de falar com minha prima Kagura...

Ele colocou o jornal educadamente de lado, levantou-se e veio em sua direção. A voz de Rin desapareceu. Céus, ele era tão alto. Ela o notara mais cedo, é claro, mas agora, de pé, tão perto, pairando sobre ela...

— Ah, Miss Robinson. Bom dia. Não é um dia lindo? Sente-se, por favor.

Miss Robinson? Ele se lembrava de seu nome?

— Er, obrigada. — Rin se permitiu que ele a guiasse até um divã baixo. Ele puxou uma cadeira à sua frente.

— Você desejava falar comigo?

Para seu grande embaraço, Rin se sentiu enrubescer. Uma coisa era sair correndo declarando que logo esclareceria toda a confusão, e outra era confrontar-se com este aristocrata imaculado e polido sobre uma história totalmente impossível.

— Kagura...? — ele sugeriu.

Rin sentiu seu rubor se intensificar. Tudo isso já era ridículo demais. Ela tinha que escapar. Não podia perguntar a este homem se havia algo de verdadeiro no boato de que ele desejava se casar com ela. Isso era obviamente um erro. Sabia que estava sendo covarde, mas não podia imaginar esta criatura séria e fria considerando-a — mesmo em uma brincadeira — como uma esposa elegível. Por outro lado, Rin não descartava a idéia de que sua prima pudesse estar querendo humilhá-la com esta história. Rin já podia imaginar Kagura entretendo seus amigos londrinos com a piada... Imagine, esta garota tola e estúpida acreditando realmente que Sesshoumaru desejava se casar com ela! Quando é só ele estalar os dedos para ter o melhor da sociedade!

— Er... a prima Kagura teve a impressão... — o olhar de Rin caiu sobre o jornal. —... de que as empregadas se esqueceram de passar o jornal para o senhor, mas eu vejo que elas o fizeram, então eu me vou agora e direi a ela que tudo está... organizado.

Ela levantou-se para sair. Lorde d'Arenville também se levantou.

Céus! Ele estava ali novamente, de pé, tão perto dela que Rin podia sentir o leve perfume penetrante de colônia masculina. Rin deu um passo para trás e tropeçou no divã. Ele estendeu uma mão forte e a segurou pelo braço, até que se aprumasse e depois a liberou.

— Obrigada... tão estabanada... — murmurou, aturdida e contrariada consigo mesma por ser assim.

— Fique mais um momento, Miss Robinson. — Rin olhou para cima, intrigada. Um vago sinal de alarme soou em sua mente quando viu o olhar cheio de intenções em seus olhos cinzentos e frios, mas ela o fez calar imediatamente. Sem dúvida ele tinha alguma queixa sobre um empregado.

Sesshoumaru notou a maneira tranqüila com a qual ela unira suas mãos, o que lhe pareceu um gesto feminino agradável. Todo o seu comportamento lhe agradava. Com certeza Kagura lhe falara de sua decisão, e, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, ele desejava que ela não o tivesse feito, as reações da moça confirmavam a sensatez de sua escolha. Não estava nem repleta de excitação vulgar, nem de agitação falsamente recatada.

— Você disse que falou com Kagura? Claro, eu deveria ter esperado que ela não conseguisse manter isso só para ela.

Sem esperar por sua resposta, lorde d'Arenville, inesperadamente nervoso, começou a explicar.

— Seria melhor se o casamento acontecesse o mais rápido possível. É preciso três semanas para que os proclamas corram. Nós nos casaríamos nesta casa, e meu primo Naruku a levaria ao altar. Eu preferiria algo pequeno, só minha família mais próxima — seu marido — e, é claro, quaisquer amigos ou parentes que você queira convidar...

Não podia ser verdade. Ela não estava sentada ali, ouvindo este homem frio e arrogante elaborar as providências para seu casamento. O casamento dela! O seu casamento com Rin Robinson! Uma moça com a qual ele não trocara nem duas palavras. Mas ele nem mesmo lhe perguntara se ela queria se casar com ele! Após algum tempo, o choque se desvaneceu, e ela notou que estava furiosa. E extremamente mortificada. Sabia que a possibilidade de se casar era pequena. Morando no campo como administradora gratuita de Kagura, tinha contato com muito poucos homens elegíveis, e, sem beleza nem fortuna para recomendá-la, suas possibilidades eram mínimas. Mas uma coisa era enfrentar a perspectiva de uma vida solitária e sem amor, outra, ser tão pouco considerada que nem mesmo merecesse a aparência de uma corte. Seus sentimentos e desejos significavam tão pouco para ele?

Lorde d'Arenville se levantou de sua cadeira e começou a andar para um lado e para o outro à sua frente, explicando as providências. Ele notou o rubor delicado de sua noiva, sua cabeça modestamente abaixada, e se cumprimentou novamente pela excelente escolha que fizera. Esta não era nenhuma dama mimada. Estava sentada ali, mansamente, ouvindo seus planos.

Como ele poderia ter sido tão tolo a ponto de considerar uma mulher sofisticada da sociedade para ser mãe de seus filhos? Rin Robinson seria grata por sua oferta — ela não tinha ambição mundana, nenhum temperamento hipersensível.

Seus olhos passaram pela figura de Rin. Era difícil dizer, por causa do horrível vestido que vestia, mas ela parecia robusta — certamente suficientemente robusta para sobreviver aos rigores do parto. E esta moça, ele acreditava, possuía a capacidade de amar, e ele precisava disso — para seus filhos. Lembrou-se da maneira carinhosa com a qual suas mãos acariciaram o jovem Kenzo. Ele queria isso para seu filho... sim, para seu filho...

Suas mãos tremiam, ele notou. Sesshoumaru observou com aprovação quando ela entrelaçou os dedos com energia, esforçando-se para controlar suas emoções. Excelente. Autocontrole era algo bom em uma esposa.

Ele abrandou seu tom. Sem dúvida, tal disparidade em suas respectivas situações na vida a fizeram ficar um pouco nervosa, um pouco ansiosa por agradecer-lhe. Este pensamento não desagradou Sesshoumaru. Planejava tratá-la carinhosamente — seu nervosismo passaria com o tempo, e ela, sem dúvida, seria grata por sua indulgência. Seria um começo...

Então, ela deveria ser sua égua reprodutora tranqüila e complacente, não é? A mulher que ele planejava manter murada em sua abominável d'Arenville por dez anos ou mais! Ela não o seria de jeito nenhum!

A ousadia, a arrogância, a presunção do homem! Ele devia ter decidido que uma mulher simples e pobre lhe daria o mínimo de problemas — uma mulher sem perspectivas, mas com quadris, dentes e linhagem adequada para ser mãe de seus filhos. Uma mulher robusta!

Ela tinha vontade de saltar, arremessar ao longe seu pedido de cãs... não — Rin Robinson, a parente pobre, não merecia um pedido, pois ele nem esperara por sua resposta. Apresentara à sua futura égua reprodutora uma suposição de casamento.

Bem, o que quer que fosse, ela o lançaria em sua cara! Sobre o que ele estava falando agora? A vista para o lago da casa de verão ao pôr-do-sol? Ah! Eu sinto tanto, lorde d'Arenville, ela lhe diria, mas até mesmo a deliciosa perspectiva de ver o lago dos patos de d'Arenville ao amanhecer não pode me tentar a casar com o senhor. Eu gostaria muito mais de permanecer solteira. Eu sinto muito desapontá-lo. E ela deslizaria para fora do cômodo, a cabeça erguida, deixando-o estupefato, furioso, rangendo os dentes de mortificação.

Não, decidiu. Muito submisso, direto demais. Ele merecia provar de seu próprio veneno. Nem se preocupara em falar com ela! Simplesmente informara Kagura, sem dúvida se oferecendo para aliviá-la de sua parente pobre. Rin fora queimada, abusada e acusada de completa imoralidade, tudo isso por causa de sua arrogância. Ele precisava descer um degrau ou dois de seu pedestal. Ou mesmo três!

Rin ria consigo mesma, planejando a vingança — ela o deixaria no ar. Um homem com seu orgulho e importância detestaria ser obrigado a esperar.

Os hóspedes de Kagura obviamente sabiam da escolha de lorde d'Arenville. Eles estariam esperando o anúncio.

Rin divertiu-se com o pensamento — ela deixaria a todos esperando... esperando... e esperando. E eles se espantariam ao fazer seu futuro marido esperar, pois, é claro, jamais ocorreria a nenhum deles que ela fosse tão tola a ponto de recusar tal prêmio!

Sim, ela os faria, a todos, esperar. Isso seria perfeito para ele! Como seu orgulho sofreria — o grande lorde d'Arenville, prêmio do mercado de casamentos, cortejado e perseguido por cada mamãe casamenteira no país, rejeitado pela insignificante parente pobre!

— Os proclamas correriam imediatamente e o casamento seria marcado para daqui a três semanas. Você teria bastante tempo para organizar seu enxoval? — perguntou lorde d'Arenville.

Ela se levantou.

— Lorde d'Arenville. Eu lhe agradeço por seu muito... surpreendente... pedido de casamento. Será que eu posso pensar na minha resposta?

Sem esperar pela sua, Rin falou correndo:

— Obrigada, eu lhe informarei assim que puder. — O queixo de Sesshoumaru caiu. — Até lá, eu gostaria de sugerir que o senhor não tome nenhuma providência irrevogável...

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Yo!! Acabei este capitulo agora pouco e já estou postando, por isso me perdoe pelo erros de portugues, pois ele não foi revisado .-.**

**Só posso dizer uma coisa, estou muito feliz, juro mesmo, por todos os comentarios e pelas pessoas que realmente estão me apoiando em escrever essa fic  
**

**Respondendo-as:**

**xdeia:Gomen a demora em postar, mas como eu já tinha te dito que com o colégio fica fogo XD esse capitulo aqui vc não leu ainda \o\ espero que o curta, bjss obrigada pelo apoio.**

**GenHinata-chan: Rin é realmente uma otima moça e a cada capitulo mostra ainda mais isso, espero que continue acompanhando, bjs.**

**Lunoca: Muito obrigada, em compensação na ultima vez que postei essa não demorei muito não né? XD espero que goste desse capitulo, bjs.**

**Kirisu-chan: Obrigada pelo aviso, assim que você falou já mudei Obrigada pelo aviso e espero que continue acompanhando, bjs.**

**Lady muise: Da pra perceber que o sonho mesmo de Rin era viver assim, porem ela também vai ter uma historia fantastica, bjs.**

**Ayaa-chan: Um novo capitulo em olha Espero que goste dele, obrigada pelo comentario e espero que continue lendo e comentando, bjs.**

**Raissinha (Sereninha): Eu tento escrever as fics /- desse padrão pois eu acho que se tiver mais pags cansa um pouco a leitura Porem fique despreocupada que eu acho que da proxima posto mais rapido. Esse livro eu me baseie em algumas obras da Anne Mather, pois a acho uma excelente escritora, tenta baixar alguns livros dela, pois com certeza ira gostar de ler XD bjs**

**sandramonte: Isso você sabera no decorrer na historia XD porem fique tranquilia Sesshoumaru é bonito fara Rin gostar dele rapidinho \o\ bjs espero que goste desse capitulo.**

**a-geminiana: Kagura bem que não presta mesmo, ela vai fazer cada coisa que vai te deixar com mais odio dela ainda XD obrigada pelo comentario, bjs.**

**Carol: Muito obrigada pelo comentario espero que continue acompanhando, bjs.**

**: Muito obrigada, espero que tenha gostado dessa capitulo, bjs.**

**MayLove: Pois é XD muito obrigada por ter lido, espero que goste desse capitulo também, bjs.**

**Gente muito obrigada de coração mesmo pelos comentarios, espero que ainda continuam me mandando reviews e eu apenas posso prometer não demorar muito para postar.**

**Ja ne... Yami**


	4. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sinopse:**Rin Robinson é uma órfã desamparada que cuida dos três filhos pequenos de sua prima Kagura em troca de casa e comida. Mas sua vida toma outros rumos quando ela conhece Sesshoumaru, o Lorde d´Arenville. Sesshoumaru deseja ter uma família. Por isso pede para Kagura apresentá-lo a debutantes que estivessem a altura de ser sua esposa, e principalmente, mãe de seus filhos e dona de seu coração. As coisas, porém, não acontecem de acordo com os planos da anfitriã. O Lorde ignora todas as convidadas, e, impressionado pelo modo amoroso com que Rin cuida dos filhos da prima, decide que ela é a única mulher com quem realmente deseja se casar...

**Rate: **T - Por conter cenas pesadas.

_**

* * *

**_

_**~O Cavaleiro e a Dama~**_

**Capítulo III**

— Bem, o que ele falou? Era uma brincadeira, não era? — Kagura puxou-a para uma ante-sala próxima.

— Não, infelizmente não era — disse ela, relutantemente. — Você estava completamente certa, prima, ele pensava em se casar comigo.

— Mas ele mudou de idéia?

— Não, não exatamente.

— Eu sabia! — Kagura bateu com o pé. — Ele é um miserável egoísta! Como pode me colocar em tal posição? Cada uma das moças lá fora estava na expectativa diária de receber um pedido! Cada uma era um diamante de primeira qualidade, e ele escolhe você!

Rin assentiu, ignorando o insulto. Ela compreendeu o quão tola sua prima se sentia. Lorde d' Arenville era um grosseirão arrogante, egoísta e sem consideração.

— Eu recusarei o seu pedido. — Rin sorriu de maneira tranqüilizadora.

— Recusar o pedido de Sesshoumaru?

— Sim.

— Você? Recusar meu primo Sesshoumaru? Lorde d'Arenville?

— Claro. Eu não desejo me casar com ele, então, você não precisa se perturbar com...

— Mas que desaforo e atrevimento! Sua cadela arrogante! Quem você pensa que é para recusar meu primo Sesshoumaru? Você, uma nulidade completa! Uma mera Robinson! Ele está tão acima de você quanto o sol está acima de... de... — sacudiu as mãos, frustrada. — Como você ousa pensar em me humilhar assim?

— Mas, prima, como pode a minha recusa ao pedido de lorde d'Arenville humilhá-la? — interrompeu-a, confusa com a abrupta mudança de opinião de sua prima.

— Não se sinta triunfante nem por um momento, sua mulher vil e insolente!

— Eu não estou me sentindo triunfante — disse Rin, indignada. — Mas não entendo. Com certeza, se eu recusar o seu pedido, isso evitará a vergonha pelo fato das pessoas saberem que ele me preferiu às suas amigas, não? Nós podemos dizer que seus hóspedes compreenderam mal...

— Ela até mesmo tem a ousadia de gabar-se de sua conquista! — resmungou. — Já me é suficientemente mortificante que o meu primo prefira esta maltrapilha insignificante a minhas amigas, mas que ela recuse seu pedido! Não, não! Isso é demais!

Voltou-se para encarar Rin, as mãos na cintura.

— Eu não pensei que acabaria nisso quando a acolhi. Arrume suas coisas e esteja fora daqui em uma hora. Toshi, o cocheiro, a levará de volta à aldeia onde você morou antes de ter se insinuado em meu lar.

— Por favor, prima, reconsidere. Não há nada para mim na aldeia.

— Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ter visado meu primo.

— Eu não o visei. Nem mesmo nunca falei com ele! Foi lorde d'Arenville quem...

— Não estou interessada em suas desculpas. Você tem uma hora. — Kagura estava inflexível.

— Você não pode estar falando sério, prima! Eu não tenho para onde ir, para quem me voltar!

— E de quem é a culpa, me diga? Se eu soubesse que você era uma menina ingrata e maquinadora, nunca a aceitaria em minha casa. O assunto está encerrado. Uma hora.

— Prima! — gritou Rin. — Será que você me escreveria uma carta de recomendação para que eu ao menos possa trabalhar como administradora?

— Que ousadia você tem! — cuspiu Kagura. — Não, eu não o farei!

Sesshoumaru avançava com passos largos pela grama úmida, batendo enfurecidamente com o chicote contra sua bota. Ele havia planejado partir para uma longa cavalgada, mas se vira impaciente demais para esperar que um cavalariço selasse seu cavalo, então, em vez disso, saíra para uma caminhada.

Recordou a maneira como ela se sentara ali, ouvindo suas palavras com os olhos baixos, completamente doce e submissa, a nuca pálida à mostra, vulnerável e atraente. Seu cabelo na realidade não era castanho fechado, mas de uma doce cor de mel, com tendência a cachear. E quando finalmente ela olhou para ele, Sesshoumaru notou que tinha olhos bastante belos, da cor de âmbar profundo, com longas pestanas escuras.

Sim, ele ficara satisfeito com a sua escolha. Exatamente até o momento em que ela falou e revelou um lampejo de... gênio? Ressentimento?

A atrevida estava brincando com ele! Não tome providências irrevogáveis. Havia uma espécie de prazer malicioso no modo como dissera isso, apesar do sorriso doce. Ele continuou a caminhar, sombrio.

Durante quase toda a house party, a moça se mantivera tranqüila, dócil e obediente. Ele estava convencido de que este era seu estado habitual — deveria ser, com certeza — senão como teria sobrevivido, vivendo com Kagura? E ela morava ali com as crianças o ano todo, sem se queixar.

Não. Com certeza imaginara sua raiva. Ele a surpreendera, isso era tudo. Deveria ter-lhe comunicado suas intenções com mais cuidado. E talvez tivesse sido um pouco rude — nunca pedira ninguém em casamento, e seu nervosismo inesperado o desequilibrara um pouco.

Deveria ter feito um discurso floreado e, então, um pedido formal, em vez de precipitar-se em seus planos. As mulheres fazem questão disso.

Sua boca contraiu-se quando se lembrou do modo como ela mantivera seu queixo tão erguido. Como se, com certeza, fosse recusar. Que mocinha atrevida! Um lampejo de gênio não lhe desagradava. Uma fêmea vivaz geralmente produz potros vivazes, e ele não queria que seus filhos fossem frouxos. Absolutamente não. E vira o ardor nela quando voara para o lado do pequeno Kenzo, como uma jovem leoa defendendo sua cria.

Então, por que não conseguia afastar o sentimento de que estendera a mão para colher uma margarida, e, em vez disso, tocara em uma urtiga?

— Sesshoumaru? — a voz de Kagura arrancou-o de seus devaneios.

— Desculpe, Gura, eu não reparei...

— Oh, não importa, eu preciso falar com você imediatamente, mas saia da grama molhada; ela arruinaria meus chinelos. Venha aqui, no quiosque, onde podemos estar a sós. Como você pode fazer isso, Sesshoumaru? Diante de todos os meus hóspedes! Eu poderia matá-lo! Você foi extremamente tolo, mas penso que nós podemos fazer isso parecer uma brincadeira, não de bom gosto, claro, mas uma brincadeirinha, enfim. Em todo caso, eu me livrei da garota — pelo que, quero acrescentar, você me deve infinita gratidão. Apesar de, conhecendo-o como conheço, você permanecer indiferente, como sempre....

Sesshoumaru interrompeu bruscamente a sua divagação.

— O que você quer dizer com "livrar-se da garota"? Você não está falando de Miss Robinson, está?

— Claro, Miss Robinson! — Kagura torceu o nariz. — Ela tem sorte até de eu a reconhecê-la como prima. Bem, está tudo acabado, agora. Ela irá embora!

— O que? Aconteceu alguma emergência de família? Eu achei que ela era órfã.

— Oh, ela é. Nenhuma alma vivente sobrou, a não ser eu, e é o fim após sua total ingratidão e presunção.

— Então, por que ela está indo para esta aldeia?

— Eu creio que ela passou virtualmente toda a sua vida em uma escolinha estúpida lá. Seu pai era diplomata, você sabe, e viajava muito.

Pobre garotinha, pensou Sesshoumaru. Ele sabia o que era ser mandado para longe, indesejado, bem jovem.

— E ela quer visitar esta escola? Eu suponho que ela tenha amigos lá que deseje convidar para seu casamento. Eu não pensei nisso.

— Sesshoumaru, o que há de errado com você? O que importa para onde esta garota desgraçada vá?

— Gura, é claro que importa. Você não sabe que pedi a Miss Robinson que seja minha esposa?

— Claro que sim, e vai demorar muito tempo até que eu o perdoe por ter me feito de idiota, Sesshoumaru! Mas esta insignificante planeja fazer nós dois de idiotas, e isso eu não permitirei!

— O que você quer dizer com "fazer nós dois de idiotas"?

— Ela planeja recusar o seu pedido!

— O quê? — A onda instantânea de raiva pegou Sesshoumaru desprevenido. Ele a reprimiu. — Como você pode saber disso, Gura?

— Ela me disse isso, há nem mesmo quinze minutos atrás. Vangloriando-se! Você entende por que ela precisa ir embora daqui? Eu não verei uma Robinson vangloriar-se para o mundo que meu primo, lorde d'Arenville, não era suficientemente bom para ela!

— Você tem certeza? — Ele não esperara que nenhuma moça recusasse seu pedido... mas uma órfã sem um centavo? Vangloriando-se? Se fosse verdade, era mais que uma bofetada em seu rosto.

— Primeiro, ela se gabou de seu sucesso em tirar todas as minhas amigas do caminho ao armar uma cilada para você, e depois se vangloriou de como todos nós pareceríamos idiotas quando ela recusasse seu pedido. A rameira ingrata! Eu a teria afogado, se pudesse!

— Eu... eu preciso pensar nisso. Até que fale com você novamente, não faça nada.

— Não, não, querida Rin, você não pode nos deixar... foi um mal-entendido idiota... O que nós faríamos sem você? O que as crianças fariam? E Bankotsu e eu — oh, por favor, não deixe que o vil primo Sesshoumaru se intrometa entre nós — ele é somente um frio e orgulhoso Iceberg! Você é parte da família, querida Rin, e este é o seu lugar! Oh, não nos deixe, nós precisamos tanto de você...

— Eu... Mandaram-me ver se a senhorita já fez suas malas, miss. E mandou Toshi, o cocheiro, aprontar-se e aos cavalos para uma longa viagem... Eu sinto tanto, miss...

— Está tudo bem, Kana — disse Rin debilmente. A realidade caía estrepitosa à sua volta. Kagura não mudara de opinião. Rin estava realmente sendo expulsa da casa de sua prima.

— Há uma mala em cima do guarda-roupa, se você pudesse colocar minhas roupas ali... eu... eu preciso tomar outras providências.

Alguns momentos mais tarde, esgueirou-se pela porta lateral, passou pelo gramado sul e foi para o labirinto dos jardins. Ninguém podia vê-la por cima das sebes altas. Chegou ao centro do labirinto, encolheu-se no banco de ferro batido e debulhou-se em lágrimas.

Perdera tudo — sua casa, suas crianças. Logo se tornaria uma indigente. Sempre fora uma, supunha, mas agora ficaria realmente miserável. Sem teto. Despedida e jogada fora como um gato indesejado.

Soluçou até não ter mais lágrimas, até seus soluços se tornarem uma massa dura em seu peito, tremendo ao sair dela a cada inspiração. Com o tempo, eles cessaram, vindo somente a cada minuto, em um eco do desespero que ela não podia mais suportar.

O que faria? Nesta mesma noite, a não ser que algum milagre acontecesse, seria deixada na praça da aldeia. Para onde iria? Onde dormiria? Inconscientemente, sua mão foi a sua boca e começou a roer as unhas. Ninguém na aldeia se lembraria dela. O vigário? Não, ela se lembrou — ele morrera logo depois de sua partida Um dos freqüentadores da igreja poderia se lembrar de seu rosto, mas isso era improvável. Um reconhecimento vago era o melhor que podia esperar de qualquer um na aldeia. E ninguém, provavelmente, a aceitaria em sua casa.

Não havia uma alma no mundo para quem ela pudesse se voltar.

Fora feliz na casa e Kagura, mas sua felicidade fora baseada em uma mentira. Iludira-se ao crer que era parte da família — algo que sempre desejara. De fato, era um pouco melhor que uma criada. Não, pior — uma criada recebia pagamento. Mas assim, não tinha nada.

Cheia de auto-piedade, decidiu enfim. Havia uma maneira de sair desta confusão. Era a única solução possível, ela o sabia, soubera-o o tempo todo; simplesmente fora incapaz de enfrentar o pensamento até ter explorado todas as outras opções. Mas não havia outra solução Precisaria se casar com lorde d'Arenville.

Lorde d'Arenville. De olhos frios, voz fria, o belo lorde d'Arenville. Um íceberg frio e orgulhoso, que desejava simplesmente uma égua reprodutora para seus herdeiros. Não uma esposa. Não uma companheira, amorosa. Um recipiente que carregasse seus filhos. Um recipiente robusto! A boca de Rin estremeceu e ela mordeu suas unhas para evitar chorar

Não haveria amor para Rin agora — o amor com o qual sonhara por toda sua vida. Mas haveria segurança. E ao pensar em dormir no quintal da igreja naquela noite, a segurança tornara-se repentinamente mais importante que o amor.

Não, não haveria Príncipe Encantado para Rin.

Oh, haveria filhos. Se Deus quisesse, pois crianças eram diferentes. Não se podia evitar amá-las. E elas não podiam evitar amar de volta. Crianças eram como cãezinhos, amorosos, travessos e infinitamente sedentos de amor.

Rin sabia. Ela também tivera sede de amor por toda a sua vida, desde quando completara seis anos e fora enviada para o colégio.

Isso era algo esclarecer com lorde d'Arenville desde o início. Ela não lhe permitiria enviar seus filhos para a escola. Não até que eles fossem bastante crescidos — quatorze, quinze anos, algo assim. E ela lhes escreveria toda semana, e lhes enviaria lembranças especiais, para que compartilhassem com os colegas de quarto. Eles viriam para casa todas as férias e feriados. E trariam todos os colegas que não pudessem juntar-se a suas famílias.

E o amor de seus filhos deveria ser suficiente para ela, decidiu. Somente os afortunados, os sortudos deste mundo eram amados pelo que eram, afinal. Aqueles que encontravam um parceiro com o qual compartilhar sonhos secretos e idéias tolas. Aquelas que encontravam um homem para tratá-las com carinho. Tratar com carinho. Uma expressão tão bela, tão mágica. Rin deu um suspiro profundo e trêmulo, e um soluço ficou preso em sua sonhos eram para moças tolas. Ela esfregou seus olhos inchados com um lenço. Estava na hora de colocar seus sonhos e sua mocidade de lado.

Foi um lorde d'Arenville frio, quieto e mortificado que voltou do jardim meia hora após ter falado com Kagura. A house party fora um desastre completo. Agora seu ego estava gravemente ferido porque uma garota sem um centavo não podia suportar a idéia de se casar com ele. Parte dele concordava com sua prima, de que ele gostaria de afogar Miss Rin Robinson. Ou de estrangulá-la lentamente, tomando a sua garganta macia e leitosa entre as mãos nuas... Mas um sentimento inato de justiça lhe dizia que seria um enorme erro se ele permitisse que sua prima jogasse Rin Robinson na rua, porque ela não desejava se casar com ele.

Ele dera alguns passos para dentro do labirinto, ouvindo, impotente, sem saber o que fazer.

Ele dissera a si mesmo que ela o merecera, gabando-se para Kagura do modo pelo qual ela desprezaria sua oferta. Ele lhe fizera uma oferta decente — ela não precisava humilhá-lo publicamente. Ele, o melhor prêmio do mercado de casamento, caçado pelas mães casamenteiras e também por suas filhas! A maioria das moças se sentiria grata por um pedido seu, mas não Miss Rin Robinson. Não. Ela planejava humilhá-lo — então estava colhendo o que semeara. Seu arrependimento viera tarde demais.

Sesshoumaru dissera tudo isso a si mesmo, mas isso não ajudara — ele simplesmente não podia suportar ouvir uma mulher soluçando.

A sua parte que não desejava estrangulá-la queria entrar no labirinto e falar com ela — e que idéia estúpida essa teria sido!

Sesshoumaru tinha certeza de que não saberia como tratar com alguém que chorasse assim.

— Gura, eu planejo retirar o meu pedido de casamento. Ela não pode me recusar se não houver oferta, então você não precisa se preocupar com nenhum insulto à honra da família. Ninguém saberá disso. Eu falarei com a garota antes que alguma providência irre... — ele estancou por um momento, lembrando-se de suas últimas palavras insolentes: não tome nenhuma providência irrevogável. Rin Robinson não tivera a consciência de que estava proferindo sua própria condenação. — Envie-a imediatamente a mim.

— Mas Sesshoumaru...

— Imediatamente, Gura.

Sesshoumaru decidiu receber Miss Robinson na biblioteca. Ele lhe falaria ternamente, mostraria que não lhe guardaria rancor pelo fraco julgamento. Ela não saberia que, de algum modo, lhe ferira. Ele seria informal, relaxado, indiferente. Não a receberia em vestimentas formais, como um cavalheiro o faria normalmente ao receber de uma dama a resposta sobre seu pedido de casamento. Seus modos informais seriam comunicados pela mensagem silenciosa de suas calças de montaria.

Franziu a testa, tentando lembrar-se de todos os detalhes de sua conversa anterior. Um sorriso frio cresceu em sua face, quando notou que na realidade não lhe pedira que se casasse com ele. Não nestas palavras. Falara-lhe sobre a intenção de organizar uma cerimônia.

Usara o condicional. Graças aos céus. Poderia conseguir disfarçar isso. Ele faria com que Miss Robinson compreendesse que estava errada, que ele não lhe fizera uma oferta real.

Esta não era uma solução honesta, mas amaciaria as coisas com Kagura — o suficiente para impedi-la de jogar a vil moça nas ruas. E então ele sairia correndo desta terrível house party, e nunca mais colocaria os olhos na maldita garota nem em sua detestável prima!

— Lorde d'Arenville?

Ela entrara na sala tão silenciosamente que Sesshoumaru foi pego de surpresa. Olhou, fascinado, para os olhos vermelhos que fugiam dos seus. Com esforço, controlou-se e começou a falar, sentindo-se desonesto e desconfortável enquanto o fazia.

— Miss Robinson, eu soube pela minha prima que a senhorita está com a impressão errada de que eu of...

— Lorde d'Arenville, eu aceito seu pedido de casamento — disse ela ao mesmo tempo.

O que acontecerá agora? Questionava-se Sesshoumaru. Honradamente, ele não poderia prosseguir com seu fingimento relutante de que não fizera nenhum pedido. Não era preciso — ela o aceitara. O resto era inevitável. Irrevogável. Irônico, isso. Ela podia cancelar o casamento, mas ele absolutamente não poderia fazer o mesmo. Lorde d'Arenville deveria casar-se com Miss Rin Robinson. Rin Robinson, que mais parecia uma mártir indo para o patíbulo do que uma noiva.

Esta descoberta foi como um chute em seus dentes. Mas esta aceitação miseravelmente triste o convencera como mil explicações não o fariam.

Não se pode dizer que Rin Robinson, na realidade, preferia a pobreza a ele, mas era óbvio que a vitória fora por pouco. A moça parecia estar indo para a própria execução, pela expressão de seu rosto. Sesshoumaru fitou as feições abatidas, o nariz vermelho, o queixo resoluto e os lábios trêmulos, e sentiu sua raiva crescer. Foram-lhe necessárias muita angústia e determinação para que ela decidisse entre a pobreza desprezível e o casamento com lorde d'Arenville.

Fome e miséria ou lorde d'Arenville!

E, finalmente, por um pouco, ou por um fio, lorde d'Arenville vencera. Sorte dele!

Sesshoumaru estava furioso. Ele não podia confiar em si mesmo para dizer mais nada a ela.

— Sesshoumaru, o quê...? — Kagura estava em pé no corredor.

— Deseje-me felicidades! — lançou-lhe, ríspido.

— O quê?

— Eu estou em êxtase! — ele rosnou. — O casamento será em três semanas. Tome todas as providências. Nada é bom demais para minha noiva! — ele notou o vigário, de pé, ali: — O senhor, aí, Yomi. Faça correr os proclamas, por favor. Eu voltarei em três semanas para a cerimônia.

Saiu rápido e se dirigiu aos estábulos. Kagura foi atrás dele. Lorde d'Arenville montou em seu cavalo, e, sem aviso, nem preparações nem bagagem, partiu para d'Arenville Hall, decidido a enfrentar dois dias de viagem.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**Yo!! Dessa vez não demorei muito não é? XD Bem estou saindo de época de provas, por isso só postei agora, este capitulo estava pronto desde semana passada ;D **

**Bom quero esclarecer que mudei o nick para esse, porem ainda to em duvida, caso eu mude outra vez não estranhem XD**

**Quanto aos reviews a cada dia me suprendo mais, juro o.o em apenas 3 capitulos, estou com 38 comentaros. Vocês realmente sabem fazer uma autora feliz, agradeço a todos.**

**Respondendo-as:  
**

**Srta. Kinomoto: Sesshoumaru é realmente odioso, porem pense no lugar desses, não é todo dia que encontramos uma mulher que se preocupa mais com as crianças que com a beleza XD Acho que esse é um dos motivos que levou ele a fazer o pedido, bjs**

**Ayaa-chan: Obrigada pelo seu comentario, não sabe como fico feliz em saber que vocês gostam do que eu escrevo, espero q goste desse capitulo,bjs.**

**Lunoca: Sesshoumaru é bem prepotente porem ele pode né? XD Rin no final teve que aceitar se casar com ele, mas vc vai ver que ela mandara bastante nele risada sinistra Que bom que gostou, e obrigada pelo comentario, bjs.**

**Hinata-chan: Pois é, Sesshoumaru dara tudo que Rin pedir, pode se dizer que isso é um ponto positivo afinal \o\ Obrigada pelo seu comentario,bjs.**

**a-geminiana: Não demorei muito não né? Fico feliz por ter comentado nesse capitulo também, bjs.**

**Gutti: Que nada tudo bem, fico feliz de ter comentado agora Sesshoumaru é realemente um belo grosso, porem você vai notar que nos proximo capitulos ele fara muita coisa por Rin, e que isso realmente vai fazer baixar a crista XD Quanto a Kagura, acho que estragar ela não vai, porem vai fazer algumas coisas que deixara o nosso conde bem nervoso ;D Porem to pensando quanto a isso. Sesshoumaru não quer uma mulher que pense mais na beleza que nos filhos, isso fez com que escolhesse Rin. Eu fico realmente feliz que gostou dela -- Pode deixar, adoro respoder a comentarios D Bjs.**

**XDeia: Obrigada pelo seu apoio desde o começo da fic Bjs.**

**Acdy-chan:Obrigada pelo comentario, e espero que goste desse capitulo também, bjs**

**sandramonte: Tipo foi questão de sobrevivencia, porem Rin não deixara barato, obrigada pelo comentario, bjs.**

**Luna Caelliam: Que bom que gostou, bjs e obrigada pelo comentario.**

**Kuchiki Rin: Sesshoumaru é tudo isso e mais um pouco, mas vera que ele não é má pessoa Obrigada pelo comentario, bjs.**

**Alissa: Espero que não te fiz esperar muito XD Bjs.**

**Rukia-hime: Eu postava em outro site sim XD porem parei, preferi aqui \o\ Fiquei feliz que gostou, bjs.**

**Individua do mal:Obrigada pelo comentario, bjs.**

**Lady Muise: Que bom que gostou, um capitulo novinho agora XD bjs.**

**Letícia: Pois é , Sesshoumaru quer mandar demais, esse é o erro dele. Obrigada pelo comentario\o\ espero q goste desse capitulo, bjs.**

**Maylove: Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse tbm bjs.**

**Obrigada a todos pelo apoio e pelos comentarios abraça os leitores prometo que o proximo capitulo posto daqui a alguns dias, porem agradeçeria se mandasse suas opiniões ou até sugestões, vocês não sabe como é importante cada reviews **

**Ja ne... Yami**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sinopse:**Rin Robinson é uma órfã desamparada que cuida dos três filhos pequenos de sua prima Kagura em troca de casa e comida. Mas sua vida toma outros rumos quando ela conhece Sesshoumaru, o Lorde d´Arenville. Sesshoumaru deseja ter uma família. Por isso pede para Kagura apresentá-lo a debutantes que estivessem a altura de ser sua esposa, e principalmente, mãe de seus filhos e dona de seu coração. As coisas, porém, não acontecem de acordo com os planos da anfitriã. O Lorde ignora todas as convidadas, e, impressionado pelo modo amoroso com que Rin cuida dos filhos da prima, decide que ela é a única mulher com quem realmente deseja se casar...

**Rate: **T - Por conter cenas pesadas.

* * *

_**~O Cavaleiro e a Dama~**_

**Capítulo IV**

— Droga! —Rin olhava seu reflexo. Ela trouxera um espelho de um dos salões e o escorara contra a parede. Ele lhe disse o que já suspeitava — que era a pior costureira no mundo, e que seu vestido de casamento parecia o café da manhã de um cão.

Rin não tinha a mínima idéia das providências tomadas para seu casamento. Tentara várias vezes falar com sua prima, mas Kagura ainda estava furiosa e lhe ordenara que ficasse longe de sua vista. Ninguém parecia lembrar-se de que a noiva não possuía um centavo em seu nome. Ela esperava que alguém se lembrasse de que a noiva precisava de um vestido adequado, mas enquanto o temido dia chegava cada vez mais perto, Rin decidiu que era melhor tomar providências alternativas — só para se prevenir.

O sótão continha dúzias de arcas e chapeleiras, cheias de vestidos velhos e roupas de baile, relegados ali através dos anos. Ela e as crianças as revistavam freqüentemente, procurando enfeites. Rin encontrara um belo vestido de baile de seda âmbar-claro, muito fora de moda, com anquinhas largas e muitas jardas de guarnições, mas ainda com bastante material bom, se fosse descosturado, para fazer um vestido de noiva.

Em outra arca, ela encontrara um par quase novo de chinelos azuis, que só apertavam seus pés um pouquinho, e um par manchado de longas luvas de cetim branco.

Ela riu com seu reflexo e deu várias piruetas. Não estava tão mal, afinal. Oh! A linha do pescoço estava um pouquinho torta, mas Rin estava convencida de que só a pessoa mais crítica a notaria.

Ela examinou seu reflexo no espelho novamente, e puxou as longas luvas de cetim. Nunca vestira algo tão fino em sua vida. Olhou para as mangas com reprovação... Um xale! A echarpe de tecido de lantejoulas de Kagura esconderia as mangas! Não estava precisamente na moda para vestidos de casamento, mas talvez os observadores pensassem isso. Afinal, ela estava se casando com um homem bem conhecido por sua elegância. A boca de Rin secou quando ela observou seu reflexo.

Ela não estava simplesmente se casando com um homem... ela estava se casando com um Iceberg. No dia seguinte, pela manhã. E depois disso, ele a levaria para longe das crianças que ela amava tanto — as únicas criaturas no mundo que a amavam. No dia seguinte ela pertenceria somente a ele, juraria perante Deus e as testemunhas amá-lo, honrá-lo e obedecê-lo. Um homem que ela mal conhecia e de quem, com certeza, não gostava. Um homem frio, conhecido por não se importar com o sentimento alheio. Que desejava uma mulher com a qual não precisaria se preocupar, uma mulher que poderia engravidar e abandonar no tédio rural, enquanto se divertia em Londres, esperando pelo nascimento de seu herdeiro...

Rin estremeceu. O que queria dizer engravidar? Ela sabia que mulheres tinham filhos, é claro, mas não fazia a mínima idéia de como isso acontecia. Ela vivera virtualmente sua vida inteira no Colégio Interno de Miss Fisher a Filhas de Cavalheiros, e o assunto nunca estiver no currículo da afetada solteirona.

Algumas teorias insistiam que a mulher carregava o bebê no seu estômago, por exemplo. Bem, se era assim — como elas tiravam o bebê de lá? Cortavam-no fora? Vomitavam-no?

Em todo caso, como os bebês chegavam lá primeiro? O homem plantava uma semente na mulher? Uma semente? Bebês não cresciam de sementes! Sim, eles o faziam, Miyu Forrest o dissera. Sua mãe lhe contara isso. Bem, como eles plantavam as sementes — eles as engoliam? Rin suspeitava que esta fosse uma lenda de mulheres velhas — como a que dizia que, se você engolisse sementes de abóbora, os pés de abóbora cresceriam e sairiam por suas orelhas. Rin comprovara que esta estava errada, comendo mais de vinte sementes e nem sinal de um pé de abóbora aparecer em seus ouvidos!

Não, Miyu não tinha certeza sobre a maneira pela qual as sementes eram plantadas, mas era parecido com o que os animais faziam, achava. Rin gargalhou com esta. Animais plantando sementes? Ridículo.

Engravidar. Com certeza ela tinha o direito de saber como se fazia isso. Se sua mãe estivesse viva, ela poderia explicar, mas ela deixara somente algumas poucas cartas. E agora não era hora de pensar nisso... Primeiro ela devia se preocupar com a noite de núpcias.

Rin decidiu perguntar a Mrs. Wilmot e, dando muitas voltas, abordou a questão.

— Que Deus lhe abençoe, Miss Rin — a governanta enrubesceu. — Não é a mim que a senhorita deveria perguntar sobre estes assuntos. Eu nunca fui casada, minha querida. Todas as governantas são chamadas de senhora, casadas ou não... Mas Wilmot é meu nome de solteira. — Ela deu umas palmadinhas na mão de Rin. — Vá perguntar à sua prima, miss. Ela vai esclarecer tudo.

Decidiu dirigir-se à sua prima e lhe perguntar sobre o assunto, apesar da hostilidade.

Kagura deu uma olhada no rubor envergonhado de Rin, e lançou-lhe impacientemente:

— Oh, Deus, livre-me das virgens choramingantes! Não faça esta cara horrível, menina, eu lhe contarei tudo o que precisa saber sobre sua noite de núpcias.

Puxou Rin para o sofá ao seu lado, e sussurrou instruções detalhadas em seu ouvido. Após um momento, sentou-se pára trás e empurrou-a para longe.

Horrorizada, mas mortificada demais para fazer perguntas, ela virou-se para sair, mas quando alcançou a porta, Kagura sibilou atrás dela:

— Assegure-se de que não desgraçará meu primo, ou sua família. Lembre-se: uma dama suporta isso em silêncio, sem se mover ou esquivar-se. Você está me ouvindo, menina?

Estas foram as últimas palavras que Kagura lhe disse, e quanto mais pensava sobre elas, mais nervosa ficava. Suportar isso? Mas o que era isso? Suportar parecia algo bastante desagradável... E em silêncio? Por que ela sentiria vontade de gritar? Parecia doloroso.

— Miss, miss, ele chegou! — Airi, a criada, colocou sua cabeça na porta, o rosto iluminado de excitação. — Seu noivo, miss, ele está aqui!

O coração de Rin pareceu parar por um momento, então começou a bater duas vezes mais rápido. Ele estava lá. Ela poderia falar com ele, então — sobre a Itália — antes do casamento. Ela estava esperando exatamente por isso. Nas três semanas desde que ele se fora, galopando de maneira tão intemperada, ela se condenara freqüentemente por não ter esclarecido tudo antes do casamento, pois depois não teria a mínima chance de que ele concordasse com os pedidos de uma mulher que lhe jurasse obediência na igreja.

— Eu preciso vê-lo imediatamente — Rin foi em direção à porta.

— Oh, miss, miss, a senhorita não pode! Dá má sorte, não importa o quão ansiosa a senhorita esteja por ver o belo cavalheiro novamente!

— Azar? Por quê? — Airi apontou o vestido.

— Pelo fato do noivo ver a noiva em seu vestido, é claro. — Ela olhou mais detalhadamente o vestido de noiva e, franzindo as sobrancelhas, avançou para colocar uma das mangas no lugar. — A senhorita tem certeza de que iss...?

— Oh, não faz mal — disse Rin. — Eu mudarei de vestido, Airi, já que você diz que é tão importante, mas por favor, leve uma mensagem para lorde d'Arenville e diga-lhe que eu preciso falar com ele o mais rápido possível.... em particular.

— Claro que sim, Miss Rin. Eu irei agora.

Tendo dito à criada irritantemente tímida que encontraria Miss Robinson no quiosque do jardim em vinte minutos, Sesshoumaru se perguntou por que a urgência. Sem dúvida tinha algo a ver com os enfeites de seu casamento. Ele se permitiu um fraco sorriso cínico e procurou em seu bolso o longo pacote. Ele estava bem à frente dela.

Sesshoumaru cavalgara para longe, totalmente enfurecido, logo após sua última entrevista com a futura esposa. Ainda estava zangado, mas sua raiva esfriara e se transformara em implacabilidade gélida. Rin Robinson teria que aprender qual era o seu lugar. Se queria ser tratada como uma noiva desejava ser tratada, era melhor pisar bem de leve à sua volta, até que tivesse obtido o seu perdão. Franziu as sobrancelhas e apalpou o pacote. Ele deveria tornar os seus motivos para o presente muito claros para ela. Não queria que o entendesse mal.

Ocorrera-lhe uma semana antes que ela não teria nenhuma jóia. Era impensável que sua noiva usasse jóias baratas ou ordinárias em seu casamento, e por isso Sesshoumaru fizera uma busca na caixa de jóias de sua mãe até achar um lindo colar de pérolas, um brinco, e um bracelete combinados. Eram o perfeito presente de **núpcias** — e combinariam com qualquer coisa que ela usasse.

Do pouco que vira de sua roupa, Miss Robinson preferia um tipo estranho de adornos, mas o gosto de Kagura era extraordinário e ela se asseguraria de que sua noiva não vestisse nada ultrajante. E, depois do casamento, ele mesmo supervisionaria seu guarda-roupa. O resto das jóias de sua mãe, ele lhe presentearia se e quando ela o merecesse.

— Lorde d'Arenville?

— Miss Robinson.

Ela fez uma reverência automática, tentando não fitá-lo. Esquecera-se de como ele era bonito.

— Eu tive a impressão de que você gostaria de conversar comigo, mas talvez só quisesse ver por si mesma que eu voltei. — Seu tom era maligno.

— Oh, não — respondeu Rin no mesmo instante. — Eu acreditei em Airi quando ela me disse que o senhor havia chegado. Ela sempre fala a verdade.

Ele não captou sua ironia.

— Airi?

— A criada. Eu quis vê-lo em particular porque há coisas que precisamos esclarecer antes do casamento.

— Esclarecer? Há, realmente?

— Sim. O senhor foi embora tão repentinamente que eu não tive tempo de lhe falar sobre elas.

— Bem, eis-me aqui agora — Sesshoumaru resmungou.

— Elas... elas são muito importantes para mim, e eu não poderia concordar em me casar, a não ser que façamos deste modo.

— Eu tive a impressão de que você já havia concordado em se casar comigo, madame.

— Bem, eu aceitei, mas nós não terminamos nossa discussão, e o senhor se precipitou para fora da sala, e eu só descobri mais tarde que havia partido.

— Para d'Arenville, madame. É melhor a senhora aprender a palavra, já que será sua casa pelo resto de sua vida.

Esta alusão velada ao encarceramento rural que planejara para ela enraiveceu Rin. Ele não sabia que ela o ouvira na biblioteca naquele dia, contando à sua prima seus planos para a esposa e o herdeiro. Ela reconheceu sua ameaça.

— Ainda não é minha casa, e há algumas condições antes de eu concordar em torná-la meu lar.

— Condições! — Sesshoumaru sentia-se ultrajado. A atrevida estava tentando chantageá-lo. Por Deus, ela tinha uma cara de pau!

Ele se controlou com dificuldade, mantendo uma expressão impassível. Esperaria até saber suas "condições" — então lhe mostraria quem era o mestre!

Rin o fitou, nervosa. Ele estava descontraidamente encostado na parede, parecendo relaxado e à vontade, mas havia uma expressão extremamente perturbadora em seus olhos. Ela não deveria ter falado de condições, deveria tê-las expressado de maneira mais tática. Ele estava contrariado. Ainda assim, essa era sua única oportunidade de se assegurar de que nem todos os seus sonhos terminassem no pó. Uma mulher no dia do seu casamento ainda possuía algum poder. Uma esposa não tinha nenhum.

— Há algumas cond... assuntos sobre os quais nós temos que concordar agora. A primeira diz respeito a filhos.

— Continue.

— Eu... eu sei que o senhor quer filhos... mas eu preciso dizer-lhe que não vou... — Rin engoliu a seco com a expressão sombria em seu rosto, mas forçou-se a continuar. — Eu não permitirei que o senhor os mande para a escola.

Ele pensou que ela se recusaria a dar-lhe filhos, a compartilhar de sua cama. Não mandá-los para a escola? Será que ela pensava que isso era uma ameaça?

— E por que nossos filhos não deveriam ir para a escola? Você quer que eles cresçam ignorantes e sem educação?

— Claro que não. Eles devem ter aulas em casa, é claro, ministradas pela melhor e mais gentil administradora e professores. Eu não estou dizendo que eles não devam ir para a escola nunca, somente que não o devem fazê-lo enquanto ainda forem pequenos. Quando tiverem onze ou doze anos, talvez, mas não antes. Não, o senhor não precisa discutir. Eu sou totalmente inflexível quanto a esta questão. Eu não enviarei meus filhos para longe para serem educados por estranhos. E eu decidirei o momento. Oh, o senhor não precisa pensar que eu desejo prendê-los às bordas da minha saia; eu aprecio a força e a independência, e nutrirei estas qualidades em meus filhos, mas o senhor não tem idéia do dano que causa em uma criança muito pequena ficar longe de tudo o que lhe é familiar e dos que a amam.

Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos. Ele se lembrava da solidão devastadora que sentiu no início quando foi enviado sozinho para a escola aos seis anos.

— Eu aceito — disse friamente.

A primeira batalha fora inesperadamente fácil. A seguinte seria um pouco mais difícil, pois ela não podia esquecer-se de que ouvira seu plano infame de murá-la em d'Arenville por dez anos.

— O senhor disse que eu viveria em d'Arenville pelo resto da minha vida... Bem, eu quero ir a Londres para uma curta visita uma vez por ano. Não mais que duas ou três semanas — ela acrescentou, com pressa. A expressão negra voltara. — Eu sei que o senhor preferiria que eu ficasse em d'Arenville Hall, e, na maior parte do tempo, eu o farei, mas eu nunca fui a Londres, e gostaria muito de visitar a cidade.

Ele não disse nada. Rin acrescentou, rápido:

— A mãe de seus filhos não deve ignorar totalmente o mundo no qual eles entrarão.

Sesshoumaru estava estupefato. Ao contrário, ele esperava que a mãe de seus filhos aprendesse as maneiras do mundo educado o mais rápido possível. Por que ele desejaria que ela permanecesse ignorante? Ele não via qual era o seu ponto. Tinha algo a ver com visitar Londres. Somente por algumas semanas. Será que ela estava tentando dizer-lhe que não desejava entrar para a sociedade? O que a atrevida dizia não fazia sentido. Bem, a resposta não seria não para este pedido, ele tinha toda a intenção de levá-la imediatamente para Londres, encomendar roupas novas, apresentá-la à sociedade e ensinar-lhe como uma condessa deveria se comportar.

— Se o senhor me prender em d'Arenville, as pessoas fofocarão, e eu não gostaria que meus filhos descobrissem que as pessoas pensam que sua mãe é estranha, diferente ou mesmo louca — concluiu Rin.

Prendê-la em d'Arenville? Será que a atrevida e tola pensava que ele tinha uma torre em d'Arenville Hall?

— Eu tenho todas as intenções de levá-la a Londres. Não desejo que pensem que minha esposa é uma reclusa social, madame, e quanto mais cedo você tiver consciência disso, melhor.

Rin estava admirada. Em algum momento ele deveria ter mudado de idéia em relação a mantê-la em d'Arenville Hall por dez anos.

— Eu tenho a sua palavra em relação a isso, sir?

— Sim, madame — respondeu, irritado.

- Bem — Rin sorriu triunfante. — Agora, meu próximo pedido pc de lhe parecer um pouco estranho... possivelmente um pouquinho caro... — ela disse.

Sesshoumaru fortalecido estava mentalmente. Os dois últimos "pedidos" haviam sido como ele esperara, meras bagatelas, com a intenção de amolecê-lo. Este seria o mais ruidoso.

— Eu sempre quis viajar — Rin começou — e eu esperava que o senhor concordasse que na lua... em minha viagem de núpcias nós pudéssemos visitar alguns dos lugares que eu sempre sonhei ver. — Ela juntou as mãos em súplica inconsciente. — No continente.

Sesshoumaru relaxou. Então era isso. A moça queria ir a Paris. Não era surpreendente. Toda mulher que ele conhecera preferia roupas de festa, chapéus e perfumes franceses. E a guerra havia acabado... Ele deu de ombros mentalmente. Não seria difícil levá-la a Paris e comprar seu novo guarda-roupa. Seria até mesmo algo bom fazer com que ela adquirisse um toque de bronze urbano na sociedade parisiense antes de fazer seu debut em Londres.

— Está bem. Se você quiser enfrentar a travessia do canal, iremos.

— O senhor não se importa mesmo?

— Nem um pouco.

— A viagem leva tempo. O senhor não poderá se importar com a inconveniência. Tem certeza?

A atrevida estava questionando sua palavra!

— Você tem minha palavra em relação a isso, Miss Robinson — respondeu.

— Então posso preparar o itinerário? Eu sei falar vaias línguas — disse, confidentemente. — Francês, italiano, um pouco de alemão e de holandês, que aprendi com uma garota dos Países Baixos na escola.

— Sobre que diabos você está falando? Você não precisará de todas estas línguas em Paris.

Rin riu.

— Não em Paris, mas na Itália e nos outros lugares, claro. Eu não precisarei de intérprete em Paris. Eu lhe disse, eu falo francês fluentemente. E italiano.

— Você deseja viajar para a Itália?

— Sim, e Alemanha, Suíça, e talvez os Países Baixos na volta para a Inglaterra. Qualquer lugar, contanto que vamos à Itália, onde minha pobre mãe morreu. E, então, talvez possa descobrir, com certeza, se...

— Isso é o Grand Tour.

— Sim, há anos que eu quero fazê-lo.

— Bem, impossível! E perigoso demais. A Europa ainda está um caos por causa da guerra.

— Besteira. Está segura, desde que o Armistício foi assinado em Amiens. Vários dos conhecidos de minha prima partiram para Paris mesmo antes de ter sido assinado, e estão muito bem.

Sesshoumaru a encarou. Normalmente, as damas não sabiam nada sobre assuntos políticos. Ela não deveria questioná-lo em relação ao seu julgamento.

— Paris é uma coisa; o Grand Tour é diferente. Damas não fazem o Grand Tour — afirmou friamente.

— Bem, e lady Mary Wortley Montagu, lady Fetherstonhaugh e Mrs. Ann Radcliffe, que embarcou no Grand Tour com seu marido, no mesmo ano em que Robespierre foi guilhotinado, no mesmo ano em que Os mistérios de Udolfo foi publicado, eu creio.

— Aquele maldito livro idiota...

— Não é um livro idiota! É extremamente empolgante, assim como qualquer pessoa que não tenha água gelada em suas veias...

— Nós não estamos falando de lady Mary Montagu, ou lady Fetherstonhaugh, ou Mrs. Radcliffe. Estamos falando de minha mulher.

— Eu ainda não sou sua mulher! — Rin interrompeu-o. — E você me deu sua palavra!

— Eu dei minha palavra para Paris...

— Eu nunca mencionei Paris, e você também não — argumentou Rin. — Não até depois de você ter dado sua palavra. — Sesshoumaru pensou no que dissera. Maldição, a atrevida estava certa!

— Os rigores e dificuldades do Grand Tour tornam-no demasiado cansativo para que mulheres o façam.

— Isso não faz sentido. Eu li Cartas da Itália, e...

— Ah! — Magnus bufou. — O livro de Ann Miller foi escrito há trinta anos ou mais.

— Eu sei, pois minha mãe o leu durante o seu Grand Tour, quando se casou com meu pai. E era muito mais perigoso naquela época. Agora que o terror acabou, toda a Inglaterra está afluindo para o continente. — Seus olhos o desafiaram a contradizê-la.

— Será extremamente desconfortável — declarou Sesshoumau. — Eu sei, porque viajei pelo continente. Você não imagina o estado das estradas... E as estalagens miseráveis, se você conseguir achar estalagens.

Rin deu de ombros, despreocupada.

— Não parece ter-lhe feito nenhum mal. E se você estiver preocupado comigo, deixe-me lembrá-lo de que eu passei a maior parte de minha vida em um colégio para moças...

Apesar de sua raiva, ele riu.

— Você acha isso pior?

— Bem, havia algumas que eram perfeitas vac... — ela enrubesceu e se controlou. — Não, claro que não, mas era um local muito espartano, e eu sou mais forte do que pareço. — Ela o fixou com sua expressão mais determinada. Algumas semanas atrás ele a teria chamado de robusta. Agora, para livrar-se do inconveniente, ele sugeria que era delicada. Lorde d'Arenville descobriria que não podia jogar os dois jogos. — E, de qualquer jeito, o senhor prometeu.

Sesshoumaru praguejou baixo. Procurou uma saída e teve uma idéia súbita.

— Viagens são muito perigosas para damas em estado delicado — afirmou. Vejamos se ela consegue refutar esta.

Rin parecia intrigada.

— Mas eu acabei de lhe dizer que sou mais forte do que pareço. Eu não sou nem um pouco delicada.

— Mas você pode ficar em estado delicado logo após seu casamento — disse.

— Mas por que, se eu estou forte, agora? Algo pequeno, como um casamento, não vai me enfraquecer... — Rin empalideceu de repente, conscientizando-se do que ele queria dizer. Ele falava sobre aquilo. E ele esperava que ela ficasse mal depois de tê-lo suportado. Era pior, então, do que pensara. Não era somente que ela não podia se mover ou gritar enquanto o estivesse suportando, ela ainda poderia ficar mal algum tempo depois. Meu Deus! Deve ser terrível.

Sesshoumaru sentia-se envergonhado ao discutir a gravidez com tal inocente. Pelo menos ela era uma inocente. Mas ele claramente a aterrorizara ao levantar a questão e era obrigado a responder.

— Eu não tenho certeza, mas... eu... er... eu penso que muitas mulheres ficam mal nos primeiros meses.

Meses! Deve ser terrível. Mas como, então, as mulheres desejariam que suas filhas se casassem?

— E depois disso?

— Depois, eu acho que, normalmente, elas se sentem bem até ficarem de cama. — Sesshoumaru tirou um lenço para secar seu rosto. Ela estava abalada. Obviamente não lhe ocorrera que pudesse engravidar ainda no continente. Bata enquanto o ferro está quente, decidiu.

— Então, concordamos em que, se você ficar em estado delicado, o tour será cancelado, e voltaremos para a Inglaterra imediatamente.

Rin mordeu os lábios. Ela era forte. Sua mãe o conseguira. Ela também o faria. E se estivesse realmente mal, não faria sentido viajar.

— Muito bem — concordou, reticente.

Sesshoumaru controlou-se para não esfregar as mãos em triunfo.

— E qual é a sua próxima "condição"?

— Não há mais. Você concordou com tudo, mais ou menos.

Sesshoumaru ficou espantado e vagamente desconfiado. Ele tinha certeza de que ela estava tramando algo realmente ultrajante.

Rin levantou-se para sair.

— Obrigada por concordar em falar comigo. Você me aliviou... em relação a certas coisas. E me apavorou terrivelmente em relação a outras. — Ela abriu a porta.

Sesshoumaru se lembrou do estojo com a jóia em seu bolso.

— Você pode querer usar isso em seu casamento. Eles pertenceram à minha mãe — estendeu a caixa.

Rin a abriu.

— Pérolas, que lindas. Muito obrigada. Eu as usarei amanhã, já que me pede.

Ele nunca vira uma mulher aceitar jóias desta maneira. Não houve gritos de alegria, nem abraços e beijos entusiasmados, nenhum teatro ou flerte. Não que ele quisesse isto de sua futura esposa.

Ele deveria estar feliz em descobrir que não era gananciosa nem interesseira. Sua fria aceitação era digna de uma dama bem educada... era exatamente como sua mãe aceitara as jóias de seu pai. E por que isso o contrariara tanto?

Ela aceitara seu presente de pérolas preciosas como uma criança recebendo uma maçã, com agradecimentos educados e mecânicos, como se estivesse pensando em outra coisa. Maldição, essa garota era um enigma para ele. Sesshoumaru não gostava de enigmas. E ele estava muito contrariado.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**Yo!! Mais uma vez eu demoro, por motivos de escola entre outros, peço desculpas ^^**

**Bom agora sobre as reviews, vcs realmente sabem fazer alguem feliz (L) Fiquei muito contente que varias pessoas começaram a ler, não sabe como os comentarios de vcs me dão mais inspiração \o\ **

**Respondendo-as  
**

**Lady Muise: Sim, sim \o\ Esse é meu objetivo, mostrar a fic depois deles casados. Obrigada pelo seu comentario, bjs.**

**Acdy-chan: Kagura ainda vai aprontar mais, vc vera XD Que bom que esta gostando, fico realmente muito feliz, obrigada.**

**individua do mal: Sesshoumaru é mandão, porem ele tbm é bom como viu nesse capitulo, ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar \o\ Bjs**

**Kuchiki Rin: Gomen a demora, já expliquei lá em cima, que é por causa da fic, faço isso por vcs tbm ;D Kagura tem problema tadinha, o psicologo dela manda não contrariar hihi \o\ Obrigada por sempre mandar seus comentarios, fico muito contente de os ler Bjs.**

**Hinata-chan: Rin sobre tudo tem um bom coração, não faria nada pra prejudicar a prima, só não posso dizer a mesma coisa de Kagura XD Obrigada pelo comentario, bjs.**

**XDeia: Obrigada****, por sempre me mandar forças \o\ Mais uma vez agradeço o comentario, bjs.**

**Luna Caelliam: Rin vai conseguir muitas coisas com aquele jeito doce e meigo, veras ;D Obrigada pelo seu comentario, bjs.**

**Letícia: Pois é, porem casar com um homem como Sesshy não é tão ruim né? ;D bjs**

**Rukia-hime: Sesshoumaru ainda é homem, não ira se vingar na futura mãe de seus filhos XD Bjs  
**

**Maylove: Só ela casar que as coisas irão melhorar, vc vera XD obrigada pelo seu comentario,bjs.  
**

**Marcella: Obrigada pelo seu comentario, tento fazer uma fic gostasa de ler, e fico realmente muito feliz que gostem, bjs.  
**

**Ana Spizziolli: Que bom que gostou \o\ Obrigada pelo seu comentario, bjs.  
**

**Alissa: Entendi D: Odeio ficar sem pc tbm da uma raiva não é? XD Pois é, eu postava lá, porem aquele site estava cheio de erros e fazia a fic ficar com varios erros de portugues ¬¬ e parecia que eu não tinha postado, ai resolvi passar pra cá, que é muito mais facil e pratico \o\ Obrigada pelo seu comentario, bjs.**

**Comentem por favor.  
**

**Ja ne... Yami**


	6. Capitulo V

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sinopse:**Rin Robinson é uma órfã desamparada que cuida dos três filhos pequenos de sua prima Kagura em troca de casa e comida. Mas sua vida toma outros rumos quando ela conhece Sesshoumaru, o Lorde d´Arenville. Sesshoumaru deseja ter uma família. Por isso pede para Kagura apresentá-lo a debutantes que estivessem a altura de ser sua esposa, e principalmente, mãe de seus filhos e dona de seu coração. As coisas, porém, não acontecem de acordo com os planos da anfitriã. O Lorde ignora todas as convidadas, e, impressionado pelo modo amoroso com que Rin cuida dos filhos da prima, decide que ela é a única mulher com quem realmente deseja se casar...

**Rate: **T - Por conter cenas pesadas.

* * *

_**~O Cavaleiro e a Dama~**_

**Capitulo V**

O velho Mr. Penworthy, o organista, toca o acorde de abertura, tão docemente no início que a congregação quase não o nota. A noiva chegou.

Os bancos estão apinhados com amigos da noiva, habitantes de locais longínquos que vieram para desejar-lhe sorte. Há dignitários estrangeiros, homens que conheciam o pai da noiva no exterior, que vêm para o seu casamento representando príncipes, duques — até mesmo o imperador.

Na alameda do outro lado do muro da igreja estão duas elegantes carruagens. Dizem que cada carruagem contém uma dama da aristocracia, cada uma delas uma herdeira. As damas choram. Sua beleza, sua riqueza e sua posição de nada serviram, pois o noivo escolheu sua noiva, e ela não é de rara beleza, nem mesmo rica ou aristocrática. Mas ela lhe oferece um prêmio que ele valoriza além das riquezas mundanas — seu coração. E ele lhe retribui com o seu.

O primeiro acorde chega ao final e a noiva entra na aléia central. A congregação se volta para olhar e sussurros baixos se espalham pela igreja. De onde está, a noiva pode ouvir somente fragmentos do que eles falam... "que vestido lindo...." "uma bela noiva..."

A música cresce novamente e ela começa sua lenta caminhada. Seu amado a espera. Ela anda com dignidade feliz e orgulhosa, a cabeça ao alto, sentindo como sempre se sente quando ele olha para ela: linda.

O compasso de Mr. Penworthy é perfeito; quando ela alcança o altar, a música soa seu crescendo final. As últimas notas ecoam em torno das vigas antigas de carvalho e seu amado coloca sua mão dentro da dele, murmurando: "Rin, meu único verdadeiro amor, você está me tornando o homem mais feliz na terra."

— Ai! Que inf... que diab... er, o que você pensa que está fazendo? — exclamou lorde d'Arenville, zangado, uma mão segurando o nariz — o nariz com o qual a mão enluvada de Rin com certeza colidira. Seus olhos lacrimejavam com o impacto. Ele piscou para ela, depois pegou sua mão, que ainda pairava perigosamente perto de seu rosto.

Ele olhou para as mãos de Rin, levou uma cuidadosamente ao nariz e cheirou-a.

— Bom Deus! Elas cheiram a café!

Por um momento arrebatador, pensara que a beijaria. Mas não podia ser. O Iceberg era incapaz de um gesto romântico deste tipo. Ele estava meramente inspecionando suas luvas.

— Continue com isso, homem — disse lorde d'Arenville para o vigário, secamente.

— Er, claro. Caros amigos, estamos aqui reunidos... — Pasmada, Rin ficou ali, vendo-se ser casada com o Iceberg. E era um Iceberg muito genioso, também. Ele a estava realmente encarando com raiva. Claro, tinha razão de estar um pouco irritado, mas ela não tivera a intenção de bater-lhe no nariz, afinal.

Que coisa, pensou, desanimada, ele sempre parecia estar furioso com algo — especialmente com ela. Com os outros, mantinha-se frio, educado e, de maneira reservada, elegante. Isso não era um bom sinal.

Ainda assim, Rin se controlou, pois este era o dia de seu casamento e ela se convencera a aproveitar cada momento dele. Começou a enumerar suas bênçãos mentalmente: o tempo estava quase ensolarado e o vento não estava frio demais. E seu vestido ficara muito bom, afinal — o tecido âmbar encantador era absolutamente perfeito para sua cor e ela tinha certeza de que ninguém notaria os pequenos erros que cometera.

Todas as noivas eram felizes e alegres. Por isso convocara a sua fantasia — era uma de suas favoritas Ela esperava que todos tivessem acreditado em sua performance — não queria desapontá-los.

Estava curiosa para saber onde eles estavam sentados — estivera por demais envolvida em sua fantasia para notá-lo. Voltou sua cabeça para dar uma rápida olhada nos bancos atrás dela, procurando Mr. Bankotsu Mrs Kana e as crianças...

— Rin! — A, mão de lorde d'Arenville a empurrou para que se voltasse novamente para o altar ela pestanejou ao olhá-lo por um momento. Sentia-se tonta, desolada, desorientada. Olhava impotente para lorde d'Arenville. Ele a fixava, a testa franzida, os olhos intensos. Uma mão segurava a dela. O outro braço deslizou à sua volta e se apertou em torno de sua cintura. Por um momento, pareceu a ela que ele podia ver dentro de sua própria alma. Ela estremeceu sob o olhar duro e fechou os olhos — a invasão era dolorosa demais. Por um momento ou dois, só teve consciência do frio da igreja e da pressão de seu braço sustentando-a. À distância, ela podia ouvir o vigário murmurando algo. Fechou seus olhos desejando de todo coração poder invocar sua fantasia novamente para lidar com isso. Lorde d'Arenville apertou-a levemente e Rin abriu os olhos.

— Rin Louise Robinson, você aceita receber este homem...? — entoou o vigário.

— Sim — e rapidamente repetiu após ele as palavras sobre amar, honrar e obedecer a lorde d'Arenville. Ela tremia.

Estava ligada para a vida a Sesshoumaru Phillip Audley St Clair, o Sétimo Conde d'Arenville. Uma onda de infelicidade profunda passou por ela. Seu casamento fora tão diferente do que havia esperado e sonhado. E ela não fazia questão de toda esta bobagem sobre candidatos rejeitados, convidados importantes e vestidos bonitos. Esta tolice nada tinha a ver com seus desejos. Tudo o que queria realmente era ser amada.

O resto fora meramente teatro, uma tentativa de se distrair. Mas não fizera muito sentido...

Ela sentiu sua luva ser suavemente retirada.

— Com esta aliança eu a desposo, com meu corpo eu a louvo... — sua voz era profunda e dura.

A aliança estava fria quando deslizou por seu dedo.

Estava casada.

Rin olhou para seu marido. Ele fitava sua pequena mão, ainda descansando na sua, maior.

Ele colocou seu véu para trás e a beijou, uma pressão dura e breve em sua boca, depois se endireitou, tendo cumprido seu dever. Um nó subiu por sua garganta e ela mordeu os lábios para parar de tremer. Um casamento vergonhosamente frio e oco.

Mas, oh, ela nunca se sentira tão infeliz, ou só, em sua vida. Rin sentiu uma lágrima rolar por suas faces, depois outra. Ela as enxugou rapidamente. Fitou a congregação esparsa e silenciosa, e deu um rápido olhar para a face sombria de seu novo marido. Um grupo esparso de aldeões pobres estava observando da parte posterior da igreja — vindos, possivelmente, na expectativa de presentes da parte do noivo rico e feliz.

Sesshoumaru realmente não estava feliz. Estava furioso. Estivera assim desde o momento em que Kagura, desfalecendo artisticamente, afirmara que não poderia dar mais nenhum passo naquela manhã, que sua cabeça estava totalmente estilhaçada, e que a dor era simplesmente demais para que uma dama a pudesse suportar. Caíra sobre o sofá grego, revivendo só o suficiente para proibir que as crianças fossem levadas à igreja, afirmando que elas estavam ficando com alguma doença, uma mãe sempre o sabia. Seria a mais vil crueldade afastar os amados de sua mãe, quando ela se encontrava em tal agonia.

Sesshoumaru foi impotente diante desta barreira determinada de sensibilidade feminina. As crianças lhe pareciam perfeitamente saudáveis. Ele também não deixara de notar o desapontamento em seus rostinhos quando desceram as escadas vestidas em suas melhores roupas, e que a decisão de sua mãe foi anunciada.

Então Kagura também decidira que não poderia poupar Mrs. Kana — a mão de ninguém era tão gentil e curativa quando se tratava de dor de cabeça. E, é claro, Bankotsu deveria ficar — alguém precisava cuidar da casa enquanto sua dona estivesse indisposta.

Sesshoumaru notara que Bankotsu e Mrs. Kana também ficaram esmagados pelo desapontamento. Eles também estavam vestidos em suas melhores roupas de domingo.

Sesshoumaru encolerizara-se, impotente. Não podia contrariar as ordens de uma mulher em sua própria casa, especialmente quando estas ordens diziam respeito a seus próprios filhos e criados.

Mas quando Kagura dissera, com um fio trêmulo de voz, que não poderia passar sem o conforto da presença de seu marido nesta hora de enfermidade, ele interviera. Ele praticamente arrastara Kenzo para a carruagem, fazendo ouvido de mercador às lamúrias de Kagura e ao tumulto de Naruku. A curta viagem para a igreja fora completada em silêncio sombrio.

Ele entrou na igreja com um mau pressentimento. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas. As únicas pessoas sentadas eram duas ou três que ele mesmo convidara — nenhuma delas especialmente próxima.

Não que ele tivesse muitos amigos íntimos — ele gostaria que Inuyasha estivesse ali com ele, mas este lhe enviara uma mensagem dizendo que havia uma epidemia de tifo na aldeia, e ele não poderia deixar sua mulher, seus filhos, nem sua paróquia naquele momento.

Então, as únicas pessoas sentadas na igreja eram alguns colegas do clube, um sujeito que conhecera em Oxford e que morava por perto, e o valete de Sesshoumaru, seu cavalariço e seu ajudante. Uma congregação de seis — três deles empregados, e todos homens.

Ele, não se importava nem um pouco — casamento era uma transação comercial, e requeria o mínimo de tumulto. Estava adquirindo uma esposa, e ela, riqueza, um título e segurança para a vida inteira. Mas mulheres colocam grandes expectativas em cerimônias de casamento. E a pequena Rin Robinson não podia ser uma exceção; também estava certo disso.

Então, para onde fora todo mundo?

Que diabos Kagura estava fazendo? Dissera-lhe que organizasse tudo, maldição! Ele lhe dera carta branca para as providências. E lhe enviara um colar de esmeraldas deslumbrante. Onde estavam todos os malditos convidados felizes?

O organista tocara os acordes de abertura, e Sesshoumaru voltara-se para olhar para Miss Rin Robinson, sua noiva, de pé na entrada da igreja. Rindo, feliz. Beatificamente. Por um momento, ficou paralisado, olhando, aprisionado por seu sorriso deslumbrante — mesmo por trás do véu de renda que ela usava. Seu sorriso afastara todo pensamento contrariado de sua cabeça. Ela parecia radiante. Bela. E extremamente feliz. Era esta a mesma moça que ele ouvira soluçar? A moça que, com olhos vermelhos e pele manchada, aceitara seu pedido com uma vozinha de desafio? A moça que, a sangue frio, apresentara seu conjunto de condições somente dias antes do casamento? Mas, hoje, ela sorria...

A música enchera a igreja. Seu movimento o arrancara de seu pasmo, e, enquanto a via caminhar vagarosamente em sua direção, flutuando orgulhosamente ao som da música, ele gradualmente se conscientizara do que ela estava vestindo. E seu desagrado retornara lentamente.

Sesshoumaru não era um grande seguidor da moda feminina, mas sabia quando algo tinha a aparência correta. Ora, neste caso, tinha a aparência errada. Apesar de não poder bem detectar o que era. A pálida e tremeluzente cor âmbar não estava particularmente na moda, mas lhe caía bem. O tecido parecia rígido demais, mas este não era o problema...

Seus olhos foram atraídos para o decote, e por um momento ele não acreditou neles. Estava torto. Distintamente torto. E então, agora ele o notava, as mangas também — ou ao menos uma delas. E o caimento do vestido estava todo errado. Ela tinha uma bela pequena silhueta, observou de repente, mas seu vestido era atroz.

Sua raiva cresceu. Como Kagura permitira que Rin Robinson fosse para seu casamento usando um vestido desses? As mulheres sempre tentam ter a melhor aparência possível, mas o momento mais importante de todos, o dia que elas esperam ter uma bela aparência, é o dia de seu casamento.

Quanto mais sua noiva se aproximava, mais ele o notava. manchas nas luvas, removidas inadequadamente. Um remendo na renda de seu véu. Uma bainha torta. Costura irregular... a lista crescera.

E apesar disso tudo, Rin Robinson sorrira, como se este fosse realmente o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Como se ela não estivesse usando uma horrível caricatura de vestido de casamento. Como se a igreja não estivesse virtualmente vazia de todos os que lhe desejavam felicidade. Como se ele fosse o homem que ela amava...

E, então, ela lhe batera no nariz tão fortemente que as lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos, e ele ficou envergonhado, e resmungou algo que fez com que o sorriso saísse de seu rosto e a alegria fugisse de seu corpo. Ele o vira acontecer ante seus próprios olhos — em um momento ela estivera feliz e radiante, no outro infeliz.

Ele tentara evitar que ela notasse quão poucas pessoas estavam na igreja. Sabia exatamente o momento em que ela descobrira que não havia ninguém em seu lado da igreja. Que ninguém viera para ver Rin Robinson se casar. A pequena mão enluvada que se mantinha nas suas, repentinamente, se apertou em torno de seus dedos. Ela não dera nenhum outro sinal, ficara ereta e esbelta, olhando para frente, para o vitral acima do altar, mas Sesshoumaru a sentiu tremer. Atrás do maldito véu ele a viu morder os lábios, lutando para, manter a compostura. Ele passara o braço à sua volta, e, instintivamente, ela se encostara a ele.

Este olhar patético e magoado que ela lhe dera penetrara até o âmago. Ele nunca o esqueceria.

Ela esperara convidados desejando-lhe felicidades — as crianças, a governanta e o mordomo, pelo menos. E estava vacilando sob o impacto cruel dos bancos vazios. E Sesshoumaru não pudera fazer nada quanto a isso.

Então ela tirara sua luva — sua atenção estivera em outro lugar naquele momento — e enfiara seu anel no dedo. Ela repetira os votos em uma vozinha desajeitada e, enquanto ele a ouvia, fitara seu anel, brilhando na mão pequena e manchada com as unhas infantilmente roídas. E se perguntara que diabo estava fazendo, casando-se com esta pequena órfã desconhecida, tão estranha a seu mundo cínico e sofisticado. E também muito inocente, vulnerável, e sozinha.

A carruagem balançava e saltava ao longo da estrada em um ritmo louco. Rin estava se sentindo bastante desconfortável. Se isso era o que viajar acarretava... E isso era a Inglaterra, onde diziam que as estradas eram as melhores do mundo...

Sua mãe deveria ser mais forte do que ela pensara. Lorde d'Arenville não exagerara quando dissera que viagens eram algo difícil para uma dama. — Mas é claro! Era isso! A descoberta atravessou Rin como um relâmpago. Essa era a razão para esta terrível jornada — com tanta pressa e no último minuto! Partindo no final da tarde, quando ninguém viajava no escuro a menos que não pudesse evitá-lo! Fingindo que brigara com Kagura, e que não ficaria nem mais um momento em sua casa, enfiando Rin na carruagem no dia de seu casamento, seu pequeno pacote de pertences logo atrás dela, e partindo em seu próprio cavalo como se os cães do inferno estivessem em sua perseguição. Que insensatez!

Como se lorde d'Arenville — o Iceberg — sempre arremetesse no campo com uma explosão de raiva. O homem era decididamente um exemplo de frio autocontrole. Ele deveria estar tentando amedrontá-la. Na véspera, não escondera sua oposição em relação a isso. Ah! Lorde d'Arenville descobriria que sua noiva não era tão simplória, estava atenta a suas maquinações ignóbeis! Ela teria o Grand Tour!

Rin sentou-se, o desconforto esquecido à luz de sua descoberta. Por alguma razão sentiu-se imensamente alegre. De algum modo desconhecido, fora a causa de sua briga com a prima.

No momento em que eles chegaram da igreja, ele a mandara para o quarto com uma criada para refrescar-se, enquanto falava com Kagura. Rin, contrariada por ter sido despedida como uma criança, esgueirara-se para baixo para escutar atrás da porta, mas na realidade ouvira muito poucas palavras e se frustrara — somente o som das suas vozes. A dele era gélida, cortante, como se estivesse descompondo sua prima com sarcasmo, mas Rin não podia entender a razão daquilo.

Pressionando um ouvido contra o espesso painel de madeira, Rin tivera certeza de ouvir algo sobre um vestido. Seu vestido? Pressionou o ouvido mais fortemente contra a porta. Depois, ele dissera algo sobre uma imbecil da aldeia, então não poderia ter sido isso. E Kagura negara sua responsabilidade quanto ao assunto, e rompera em lágrimas barulhentas.

Então, tudo fora um pretexto — Rin estava convencida disso, e ensinaria a seu marido uma lição sobre tentar enganar mulheres em relação aos seus direitos prometidos. Ela abriu as venezianas que cobriam as janelas da carruagem. O som dos cascos dos cavalos galopando e o rangido das molas era quase ensurdecedor. Segurando firmemente as alças de couro, ela ajoelhou em seu assento e colocou a cabeça para fora da janela.

Ela inspirou profundamente várias vezes. O ar fresco da noite era completamente divertido, e sentiu uma má vibração quando o inspirou — Miss Sango dizia sempre que o ar da noite continha uma energia maligna. Proibia estritamente suas alunas que o respirassem. Rin enrolou as alças mais firmemente em volta de seus pulsos e se debruçou mais para fora, inspirando, feliz. Seu marido estava lá adiante em algum lugar, cavalgando seu próprio cavalo — para ele, esta não era uma viagem abafada em uma carruagem terrivelmente sacudida. As suas lanternas forneciam alguma luz, que lhe permitia ver a silhueta dos dois cavalos de trás, mas não havia sinal de lorde d'Arenville. Ele estava provavelmente bem adiante deles.

— Mas que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

Virou a cabeça e observou que seu marido chegara perto da carruagem, tão perto que ela quase podia estender o braço e tocá-lo. Sua boca se abriu. Fitou-o, subitamente esquecida do balanço da carruagem. Este era o seu marido? Esta criatura de velocidade e poder, de sombras e luar — este era o Iceberg?

Ele cavalgava como se tivesse nascido em uma sela. Rin ouvira esta expressão antes, mas nunca pudera imaginá-la. Observava, meio temerosa, o soberbo animal negro sob ele, brilhando com suor ao luar. Parecia enorme e muito feroz, suas patas galopando na noite. E ainda assim seu marido dominava este animal enorme e poderoso sem esforço.

Naquele instante soube exatamente como era um centauro.

Sempre os imaginara como criaturas bastante ridículas — mas isso... Ele era... magnífico.

Fitou o cavalo e o homem, galopando juntos na escuridão intermitente, ora uma misteriosa criatura negra da noite, ora um cavaleiro prateado e brilhante, beijado pelo luar. Ele cavalgava com a cabeça descoberta e cachos molhados de cabelo escuro apegavam-se romanticamente a sua fronte. Sua capacidade de cavalgar tão perto de uma carruagem, que corria e balançava, era mais do que Rin podia compreender — parecia terrivelmente perigoso.

— Há algo errado? — gritou.

Ah! pensou Rin. Sua esperança é vã, meu senhor.

— Não, nem um pouco... — ela gritou alto para ele, os cabelos chicoteando-lhe o rosto. — De fato, é monstruo...

— O que você disse? — ele gritou. — Você está bem?

— Eu estou per... perfeitamente bem, meu senhor! — gritou, enquanto era jogada para todos os lados nas almofadas de couro. — Esta vi... viagem é absolutamente deliciosa! Eu estou tendo... — arrastou-se de volta ao canto do assento e apertou os dedos contra a moldura da janela. — Eu estou me divertindo mara... maravilhosamente! É excitante demais!

— Nós pararemos em uma hora, mais ou menos.

Dormir! Rin se esquecera — era sua noite de núpcias. E, em algum momento, esta noite, em uma estalagem desconhecida, lorde d'Arenville a conheceria, e ela se tornaria sua mulher. Subitamente, sua boca ficou seca.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Yo!! Peço dessa vez desculpa da demora, me deu uns branquinhos essas semana, mas finalmente acabei este capitulo, ele não foi revisado, então desculpe qualquer erro de portugues XD **

**Finalmente ferias \o\ por isso vou tentar postar o Cap VI antes do final do ano (espero que eu consiga). **

**Mas sobre esse capitulo o acharam? Eu particulamente gostei. E finalmente eles casaram =D Vamos ver no que vai dar a noite de nupcias do nosso casal XD**

**Agora sobre os reviews, gostou adorando em ver que as pessoas realmente curtem o que eu escrevo\o\**

**Respondendo-os:  
**

**shirlaine: Obrigada ^^ Fico feliz em saber que esta gostando, gostou desse capitulo como os outros? Bjss e obrigada pelo seu comentario.**

**Ana Spizzioll: Postei o mais rapido que pude ;-; Tanto que quando acabei de escrever vim logo postando. Que bom que adorou, bjs.**

**Lady Bee: Fico realmente agradecida em ver que vc esta gostando. Sobre a lua de mel, pode ser no proximo capitulo, então acompanhe ^^ Te digo essa é uma fic dificil de escrever, principalmente o enredo, que pesquiso um pouco para não deixar a fic totalmente uma mentira, e tbm os nomes, principalmente do Sesshoumaru, que tive que ficar no wikipedia pesquisando nomes de condes XD Os pais dela eram de familia media, então por causa da mortes dele repentinas, não conseguiram deixar um dinheiro e tal então mandaram para Sango cuidar dela, acho que não expliquei muito bem nesses ultimos caps, vou ver se coloco a historia original dela mais para frente ^^ Bjsss e obrigada pelo comentario.**

**LeticiaM:Postei assim que pude ^^ Obrigada pelo comentario, espero que gostou desse capitulo, bjs.**

**Ana M: Que bom ^^ Espero que ainda continue comentando e dizendo sua opinião sobre a fic, bjs.**

**Hinata-chan: Rin realmente é uma boa pessoa e aos poucos Sesshoumaru esta vendo isso \o\ E sobre o hentai, aqueles bem explicativos não vai ter =/ Porem vou tentar colocar uma passagem da primeira vez deles de um modo que agrade as leitoras que gostam de ler hentai (eu particulamente curto XD) ^^ Obrigada pelo seu comentario, espero que comente nesse tbm, bjs.**

**Lore Yuk: A historia em si não, porem tiro umas ideias de livros antigos e bem romanticos, por isso ele assim doce demais XD Obrigada pelo seu comentario, bjss.**

**Luna Caelliam: A Rin vai dar cada bola fora que vc vai se divertir muito XD coitada. Espero que continue lendo, bjss.**

**Kuchiki Rin: Desculpa a demora T__T Este capitulo tbm demorou espero que valeu como o outro XD bjs.**

**Lady Muise: Obrigada, q bom q gostou, espero que continue acompanhando, bjs.**

**Alissa: Ah sim, entendi ^^ Porem não curto os casais normais de Naruto . Sei lá acho muito cansativo XD por isso eu nunca leio as fics que tenham esses casais 8D Eu curto as fics da Pink Ringo, já leste? Na minha opinião todas fics que ela escreve são otimas, e tem bastante popularidade, mesmo ela não usando os casais comuns ^^ Fico feliz que tenha gostando da fic, e obrigada pelos elogios \o\ Espero q continue lendo, bjss.**

**Rukia-hime: Rin sabe realmente muitas coisas, mesmo sendo inocente so jeito que ela é XD fico feliz que esteja gostando, obrigada pelo comentario, bjs.**

**Bom vou ficando por aqui, que vou ver se hoje consigo já começar o cap IV XD Bjss e todos e por favor continuem me mandando reviews, afinal são eles que me fazem escrever cada vez melhor, então podem mandar suas criticas e opiniões ^^**

**Ja ne... Yami**


	7. Capitulo VI

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sinopse:**Rin Robinson é uma órfã desamparada que cuida dos três filhos pequenos de sua prima Kagura em troca de casa e comida. Mas sua vida toma outros rumos quando ela conhece Sesshoumaru, o Lorde d´Arenville. Sesshoumaru deseja ter uma família. Por isso pede para Kagura apresentá-lo a debutantes que estivessem a altura de ser sua esposa, e principalmente, mãe de seus filhos e dona de seu coração. As coisas, porém, não acontecem de acordo com os planos da anfitriã. O Lorde ignora todas as convidadas, e, impressionado pelo modo amoroso com que Rin cuida dos filhos da prima, decide que ela é a única mulher com quem realmente deseja se casar...

**Rate: **T - Por conter cenas pesadas.

* * *

_**~O Cavaleiro e a Dama~**_

**Capítulo VI**

A estalagem era pequena e antiga, com traves negras expostas e um teto quase caído. Lâmpadas espalhavam uma morna luz dourada e embaçada ao longo das pedras toscas. A carruagem parou no pátio, os cavalos esgotados, seu hálito vaporoso aparecendo na sombra.

A chuva piorara nas últimas horas. Lorde d' Arenville esperava para ajudar Rin a apear. Seu marido a puxou fortemente contra o corpo e fez com que o sobretudo ficasse sobre ela, protegendo-a da chuva.

A sensação era irresistível. Seu corpo irradiava calor, força e poder. E um odor — que não era nada desagradável, ela decidiu — de cavalo, lã molhada, couro e suor fresco masculino. Rin deixou seu corpo encostar-se no dele, sabendo que seu comportamento era indecoroso. Ela sentia muito frio para discutir — e em todo caso, seu braço a envolvia como uma faixa de aço quente e ela não poderia sair dali se tentasse.

— Hospedeiro! — gritou lorde d'Arenville, empurrando-a para dentro. — Uma sala de estar particular e refrescos para minha esposa! — Ele a entregou aos cuidados de uma grande mulher cacarejante, a esposa do hospedeiro. Ela indicou à Rin uma sala de estar pequena e confortável, com fogo crepitando na lareira.

Tremendo de frio, Rin ficou tão perto do fogo quanto ousava. Ela olhou à sua volta. A estalagem podia ser velha, mas era limpa e quente. Bateram na porta e a mulher do hospedeiro entrou novamente apressada na sala, sacudiu-se em uma leve reverência, e colocou uma bandeja contendo um grande jarro fumegante, alguns limões cortados, um pequeno pote marrom, e várias canecas de estanho. Um aroma sedutor de vinho e frutos cítricos veio da jarra.

— Aqui está, milady. O senhor pediu algum vinho condimentado, e disse que a senhora deve torná-lo imediatamente e não esperar a sua chegada Ele está cuidando dos cavalos, fazendo tudo ficar no seu devido lugar. Nosso Jem pensa que é natal de tão lindos que os cavalos de marido são. Beba agora, milady. Isso aquecerá seu sangue.

Era muito estranho, pensou Rin, ser chamada de milady, mas supunha que se acostumaria com isso. Tomou um gole da bebida fumegante com cuidado, depois sorriu para a mulher acima dela.

— Está delicioso! — disse docemente e tomou outro gole. A mulher falou:

— Que bom que senhora diz isso, milady, mas há mais limões se a senhora quiser, e mel, também, se estiver muito amargo...

— Não, não, está bom assim. — Rin assegurou-lhe. — Obrigada.

A mulher do hospedeiro parecia inchar de alegria.

— É um prazer estar servindo uma dama tão gentil. Não é tão fácil agradar algumas senhoras, vou para a cozinha, milady, mas voltarei em um minuto com o jantar para seu marido e para a senhora. Eu tenho algumas galinhas assando, e orelha de porco ensopada. — Ela franziu a testa e hesitou.

— Eu não fui avisada de sua chegada, milady, então, infelizmente, não tenho geléias, ou outros pratos delicados que uma dama poderia...

— Por favor, não se preocupe, Mrs...?

— Mrs. Hari, milady.

— Mrs. Hari, a senhora não precisa se preocupar com a falta de comidas delicadas de damas. Eu estou com tanta fome que comeria qualquer coisa que a senhora me desse, e tenho certeza de que lorde d'Arenville também. E, se ele não quiser — Rin acrescentou, com um toque de travessura —, ele só deve culpar a si mesmo, não é? — Ela tomou outro gole de vinho condimentado. — Afinal, ele não lhe avisou suficientemente cedo de nossa chegada.

A mulher do hospedeiro, temendo ser implicada em qualquer crítica a um lorde, proferiu uma série de negações envergonhadas, e se retirou.

Rin serviu-se novamente. Recostou-se em sua cadeira, aconchegando-se na pelúcia quente, lembrando-se da voz alta e fanhosa de Miss Hari — uma dama nunca permite que sua coluna entre em contato com as costas da cadeira. —Tomou outro gole de vinho condimentado. Esta era a poção mais deliciosamente aquecedora e relaxante. Já provara vinho antes, e não gostara muito, mas este — os limões, o mel e a canela — faziam uma diferença deliciosa.

Ela tirou seus chinelos e enfiou os pés cobertos com meias embaixo de si — outra vez quebrando a etiqueta — e gozou do calor fornecido pelo fogo e pelo vinho condimentado. Que viagem interessante... Fechou seus olhos...

Sesshoumaru, tirando um par de luvas de couro encharcado de suas mãos, precisou abaixar sua cabeça ao passar pelo portal baixo e marcado de fumaça, quando entrou na sala de estar privada. Sua calça de montaria e suas botas de couro estavam salpicadas de lama.

— Ah, vinho cond... — estancou, vendo aquela que era sua esposa há dez horas encolhida em uma cadeira como um gatinho, os chinelos jogados descuidadamente, profundamente adormecida. Ficou de pé, olhando-a. Seu cabelo caía até os ombros. Em cachos molhados e finos colavam-se à sua fronte pálida e agrupavam-se em volta de seu pescoço. Suas bochechas estavam ruborizadas pelo calor do fogo. Ou talvez não, pensou estranhamente, enquanto se inclinava para tirar a caneca de estanho que pendia perigosamente de uma mão.

— Rin... — disse — Rin... — mais alto. Ela não se moveu. Decidiu deixá-la dormir até chegar o jantar.

Ele serviu-se de uma caneca de vinho condimentado e bebeu-a rápido, seus olhos na moça adormecida. Ela parecia exausta; ele não deveria ter infligido uma jornada tão longa à sua delicada noiva, especialmente no dia de seu casamento. Não à pequena Rin Robins... não, Rin St Clair é o que ela era agora, era especialmente delicada.

Ele balançou a cabeça, lembrando-se do modo como a pequena impetuosa se pendurara para fora da janela da carruagem, com o narizinho atrevido no ar, o cabelo chicoteando em volta de seu rosto. Sua pele estava molhada com a chuva, brilhando docemente ao luar, e ela gritara algo sem sentido sobre como estava gostando da viagem. Terrivelmente excitante, na verdade!

Sesshoumaru tomou um gole do vinho condimentado e observou sua mulher dormindo. Ele notara as poucas sardas sobre a ponte de seu nariz arrebitado. Era quase impossível crer que se casara com este pedacinho de gente. Não se sentia casado. E tinha tão pouco em comum com ela. Deveria que treiná-la, ele supunha, treiná-la até que se parecesse com as esposas... Ele franziu o rosto, considerando o modo como conhecera a maioria destas esposas... não, ele não queria absolutamente que ela se tornasse uma típica esposa da sociedade. Estaria condenada se a deixasse traí-lo. Esta lady d'Arenville não vagueia para longe de seu leito conjugal; ele providenciaria isso!

Tomou outro gole de vinho e fez uma careta. Estava quase frio. Debruçou-se em direção à lareira, e puxou o aquecedor escurecido em direção aos carvões. Rin ponderou, observando as chamas tremularem e dançarem. Que nome estranho. Não combinava absolutamente com ela. Nunca balizaria um filho seu com tal nome... um filhe seu... Com alguma sorte ela poderia conceber naquela mesma noite...

O hospedeiro, entrou com uma bandeja de pratos fumegantes. Sesshoumaru silenciosamente mostrou sua mulher adormecida. O senhor e vários subordinados obsequiosos colocaram talheres, pratos e copos que tiniam e ressoavam, enquanto o hospedeiro dava instruções em um sussurro rouco que poderia ser, provavelmente, ouvido no quarto contíguo. A nova lady d'Arenville continuava a dormir serenamente. Sesshoumaru tocou em seu ombro.

— Rin, seu jantar chegou. — Ela não se moveu. Ele a balançou gentilmente e ela se agitou, mas não acordou. Ela provavelmente estava faminta. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-la dormir durante o jantar.

Sim, este era o melhor plano. Ele a acordaria para ir para a cama, pois tinha toda intenção de consumar o casamento naquela noite. Quanto mais cedo ele a engravidasse, mais cedo ela se esqueceria desta insensatez de Grande Tour.

Sesshoumaru rodopiou um copo de vinho do Porto em sua mão, admirando as chamas bruxuleantes através do seu brilho cor de rubi, e repreendendo-se severamente por seu estado anormal de indecisão. Após um substancioso jantar e vários copos de bom vinho tinto, ele agora estava perfeitamente pronto para cumprir com sua tarefa de marido recém-casado. Mas ela ainda dormia. Franzindo o rosto, colocou seu copo e dirigiu-se à sua mulher. Sacudiu novamente seus ombros. Ela não se moveu; nem mesmo uma sombrancelha estremeceu. Ele debruçou-se, colocou suas mãos embaixo dela e a levantou. Seus braços e pernas balançaram como se não tivessem ossos. Maldita garota — dormia como um morto.

Resmungando levemente, ele conseguiu abrir a porta. Carregou-a pelos degraus estreitos. A cama estava pronta, e com um suspiro de alívio ele a estendeu sobre o leito e a observou com um olhar pessimista.

Sua esposa estava morta para o mundo. Sesshoumaru a fixou, magoado. Não estava especialmente ansioso quanto à sua noite de núpcias — nunca tomara uma virgem antes, mas ausentando do ato, sua esposa não estava se mostrando cooperativa.

Além disso, tendo partido para sua lua-de-mel ofendido, ele não a provera com uma camareira. Provavelmente, teria que pedir à hospedeira que a despisse. E ele faria isso — droga — se quisesse que todos soubessem como passara sua noite de núpcias. Não ele só tinha uma escolha: deixá-la dormir com suas roupas e acordar como uma noiva ainda mais suja de manhã

Praguejando baixinho, Sesshoumaru desabotoou sua pelica maltrapilha. Ele a tirou e pendurou em um gancho. Precisou tatear para achar as presilhas de seu vestido, e maldisse silenciosamente os costureiros quando finalmente as encontrou sob seus braços. Fez o vestido escorregar por seus ombros e puxou-o para baixo, passando pelos quadris, depois o pendurou no mesmo gancho.

Sentindo-se agitado e impaciente, Sesshoumaru voltou-se para sua noiva e ficou paralisado, olhando-a. Ela estava deitada na cama, macia, doce e vulnerável. Seus cabelos estavam amontoados em uma massa rebelde, espalhados nos lençóis brancos, reluzindo, dourados, castanhos e cor de canela, como favos de mel. Sua pele brilhava, rosa-dourada, na luz tremeluzente das velas.

Sua boca ressecou enquanto fixava a forma adormecida. Esta era sua mulher, mas sentia-se como um ladrão em pé, encarando-a assim, complemente inocente e inconsciente.

Continuando o exame fitou seus braços rosados arremessados no alto dos travesseiros, e suas pernas longas e macias, levemente separadas e desaparecendo embaixo do lençol, mais acima percebeu os seios elevando-se leitosos e arredondados da gola de sua camisa...

Que inferno, ele pensou, olhando fixamente suas formas escondidas entre a bainha e gola da camisa e seu coração bateu forte. A camisa era sem mangas, com um cordel ajustável na gola. Ela estava apertada em seu peito e costelas, como se tivesse sido feita para uma pessoa menor.

Segundo as leis da decência, ele deveria deixá-la dormir pelo menos com sua camisa. Ela era uma virgem, modesta e pura. Um cavalheiro deveria mostrar respeito apropriado por sua esposa, somente levantando a bainha de sua camisola durante seus encontros conjugais. Era isso que ele esperara e planejara fazer, afinal. E ela estava adormecida. Somente um grosseirão a manteria nua sob seus olhos assim em sua noite de núpcias. Sem seu conhecimento ou assentimento. Sim, ele deveria decentemente permitir que ela dormisse com sua camisa, e não ficar ali olhando sua mulher como se ela fosse um show de strip-tease barato.

Sem mais nenhum pensamento, Sesshoumaru cortou as fitas que prendiam sua camisa e, com a respiração presa, puxou a roupa para baixo. Seus seios saltaram para fora, leitosos e magníficos, e sob seu olhar fascinado dois mamilos rosados se ergueram e endureceram no ar frio da noite. Ele a puxou mais, passando pelos quadris e por suas pernas. Com a boca seca e cheio de desejo, examinou o resto dela, sua cintura delgada, seu pequeno ventre curvo e atraente, os quadris deslumbrantes.

Que inferno, pensou Sesshoumaru novamente, pasmado. Ela era linda. Sob todos as vestimentas horríveis que ela usava, ela era linda. Macia e desejável. E estava profundamente adormecida, e não havia nada no mundo que o fizesse aproveitar-se deste belo corpo.

Debruçou-se sobre ela, inalando o perfume de seu corpo, e fechou os olhos por um momento, saboreando-o. Ela cheirava a sabonete e a nada mais — somente a si mesma. A inocência. Era legalmente sua esposa, ligada a ele, aos olhos de Deus e da sociedade, disse a si mesmo. Sesshoumaru inspirou profundamente.

— Rin — disse com urgência, em voz alta. Ela não se moveu. Segurou seus ombros com ambas as palmas e sacudiu-a. Os seios leitosos balançaram e estremeceram. Sesshoumaru gemeu enquanto a observava. Mas ela não acordou. Em vez disto, se contorceu um pouco, fazendo com que sua língua se colasse ao céu da boca, abraçando os travesseiros, encolhendo as pernas e presenteando-o com a visão de um deleitável bumbum de pêssego. O despertar de Sesshoumaru era duro como pedra e doía como uma cicatriz

Rin. Como este nome lhe desagradava. Ele não combinava com a criança mal vestida com quem se casara, e com certeza não combinava com a sereia que descobrira. Talvez ele a chamasse por seu segundo nome — qual era? Nem lembrava, mas certamente também não combinaria

Forçando-se se afastar da tentação em sua cama, Sesshoumaru inclinou-se para pegar as roupas de baixo que deixara cair. As meias estavam remendadas em vários lugares. Tanto a camisa como a anágua tinham vários remendos e inserções de materiais diferentes. Apesar de imaculadamente limpos e macios pelas muitas lavagens, eram feitos de tecido grosseiro, velho e muito usado. Nem um sinal de renda ou babados enfeitava a peça de roupa. E estas eram as peças íntimas que a noiva de lorde d'Arenville vestira no dia de seu casamento! Kagura não poderia ter cuidado nem mesmo disso?

Correu em direção à porta, depois estancou. Olhou para as roupas íntimas no canto. Ele as inutilizara, cortando as fitas. O que pensaria ela quando acordasse? Praguejando, pegou-as e as colocou no bolso.

Ele deixou o quarto, batendo a porta, e desceu rápido, suas botas altas fazendo barulho nos degraus de madeira. Acordando o hospedeiro, pediu uma garrafa do melhor conhaque.

— Oh, eu estou extremamente faminta hoje de manhã — exclamou Rin, pegando uma fatia de pão fresco e crocante, e passando nele uma generosa camada de manteiga. Tomou um grande gole de café e fechou os olhos, saboreando-o, depois mordeu o pão com evidente prazer.

Sesshoumaru a observava, amargo. Sua cabeça estava doendo por causa do conhaque.

— Será que eu posso lhe oferecer uma fatia deste excelente pão com manteiga, meu senhor? Eu não posso crer que seja bom para o senhor quebrar o seu jejum somente com cerveja amarga.

Sesshoumaru bufou e levou a caneca aos lábios. Rin olhou com culpa para a travessa vazia à sua esquerda.

— Eu tenho certeza de que Mrs. Hari ficaria encantada em fazer mais bacon e ovos.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos por um momento, incapaz de suportar até mesmo o pensamento de ovos gordurosos com bacon.

Rin pegou o pote de mel. Enfiou uma colher e a girou habilmente, depois derramou o mel sobre o pão e a manteiga. Esta visão lembrou a Magnus seus cabelos sobre o travesseiro, brilhando à luz das velas. Fez uma carranca e silêncio.

— Mrs. Hari disse que há porco frio, aves e um pouco de torta de cordeiro sobrando do jantar de ontem à noite, se você preferir. Eu sei que muitos cavalheiros preferem carne no café da manhã — persistiu Rin. Sesshoumaru rolou os olhos e tomou outro grande gole da cerveja escura e amarga. — Eu preciso dizer — ela continuou —, o jantar de ontem à noite parecia bem delicioso. Por que o senhor não me acordou? Eu estava extremamente faminta, sabe. Não foi nada gentil de sua parte esquecer-me! — terminou, indignada, lambendo o mel de seus dedos.

Esquecê-la?Sesshoumaru fixou-a, estupefato. Abriu sua boca para responder, mas ela ainda não terminara.

— Eu teria preferido muito mais ser acordada. Então, no futuro, por favor, lembre-se de fazê-lo, se por acaso eu tirar uma soneca antes do jantar. — Rin sorriu, para adoçar o impacto de seu pedido, resolvendo ser mais diplomática com ele, especialmente de manhã. Ele parecia ser uma daquelas pessoas cujo temperamento não apreciava conversas matutinas.

— O senhor não dormiu bem, milorde? — ela sorriu, simpática, para ele.

Sesshoumaru quase não conseguia falar. Sentia-se tão indignado e insultado que engasgou.

— A minha cama era bem confortável, apesar de eu ter acordado com um pouco de frio — enrubesceu e desviou os olhos. — Eu acho que Mrs. Hari me colocou na cama. E ela deve ter pego minhas... er.... algumas coisas para lavar, porque eu não pude achá-las em lugar nenhum.

Encaminhou-se para o fogo e chutou alguns dos troncos. A fumaça penetrou no quarto.

— Milorde...

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, vamos parar com esta besteira de "milorde"! — exclamou Sesshoumaru. — Você é minha esposa. Pode me chamar de Sesshoumaru, e eu a chamarei de Rin. Combinados?

— Combinado, milor... Sesshoumaru.

— Venha, vamos para Paris.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**Yo!! Como prometido consegui postar o capitulo VI ainda esse ano \o\ Coitado do Sesshoumaru esta nervoso de não levar Rin para cama ainda, porem talvez ele consiga na proxima ;D Vamos torcer por ele XD**

**Agradecimentos especiais: **

**xdeia: Por acompanhar minha fic desde quando começei. Obrigada amiga, de coração (L)**

**Srta. Kinomoto: Por ler também a fic e me mandar seus otimos e inspiradores comentarios, eles sempre me fazem continuar a escrever, obrigada.**

**PATY SAORI SHINZATO MORITA: Que mesmo morando no Japão, leu essa minha fic. E também pelo carinho dela, Obrigada.**

**Agora os reviews, agradeço a todos eles, com toda certeza são muito especiais para mim. **

**Respondendo-os:**

**Srta. Kinomoto: Obrigada (L) Sesshy por mais que ainda não tenha conseguido sua tão sonhada noite de nupcias, ele vai conseguir algo bem melhor, vc vera ;D Bjss e mais uma vez obrigada.**

**Nikka-Girl: Entendo o que é isso XD A maioria das pessoas não curtem ler livros antigos, mas simplesmente os adoro (L) Obrigada pelo .**

**SHIRLAINE: Pois é, quero só ver ano que vem que estarei no 3º ano, ai que as leitoras vão me matar mesmo por demorar em postar XD Mas juro que farei o possivel que pelo menos 1 vez por mes eu poste a fic ^^ Obrigada pela atenção, bjss.**

**PATY SAORI SHINZATO MORITA: Eu que agradeço por curtir a fic, e por me add no orkut, fiquei muito feliz em te-la como amiga, Obrigada pelo comentario, afinal adoro reviews enormes XD Bjss.**

**Sandramonte: Ah entendi, tentei mostrar esse capitulo de maneira bem clara ^^ Espero que tenha entendido esse =D Bjss e obrigada pelo seu comentario, bjss.**

**Hinata-chan: Kagura é uma vaca mesmo, ela não ajuda e ainda atrapanha, Sesshoumaru sabe o jeito dela, por isso nem da muita importacia para ela. Rin é bem boazinha, não chegara a fazer mal a Kagura apenas inveja ;D Bjss e obrigada pelo seu comenatario.**

**Naia-chan: Que nada^^ Estou tentando fazer o capitulo para melhor entendimento, então se não compreender nada, me avise ok? kkkkkk Sesshy sera bem bonzinho com Rin nos proximos capitulos, não tem porque odia-lo mais XD Obrigada pelo comentario, bjs.**

**Rin Taisho Sama: Sesshy sera um homem dificil de se apaixonar, mas Rin consiguira fazer isso ^^ Bjss e obrigada pelo comentario.**

**individua do mal: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Sesshy com certeza vai dominar a situação, mas Rin vai gostar desse jeito frio atencioso (?) dele ^^ Bjss e obrigada por sempre ler a fic e comenta-las.**

**Rukia-Hime: Pois é, mas mesmo assim o casamento foi bonito nos olhos de Rin ^^ Obrigada pelo comentario, bjss.**

**willzinha: Muito obrigada =D Rin consiguira amolecer aquele coração, vc vera ;D Te juro até eu fico com pena dos filhos da Kagura, que bom que não tenho uma mãe assim XD Espero não ter demorado muito para postar ^^ Bjs.**

**Kuchiki Rin****: Que bom que gostou, espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo também, bjss e obrigada por comentar.**

**Luna Caellian: Capitulo passado foi meio triste confesso, porem vou tentar melhorar nos proximos para Rin ser mais feliz com Sesshoumaru \o\ A noite de nupcias com certeza Sesshoumaru vai ser um bom professor para Rin ;D Aguarde que com certeza no proximo vai ocorrer o momento que Sesshoumaru tera completamente Rin ^^ Bjs.**

**LeticiaM: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, curtiu esse também? Espero que sim. Rin já sofreu demais, Sesshoumaru talvez consiga lhe dar o devido amor, só depende dele e dela ^^ Bjss e obrigada pelo comentario.**

**Ana Spizziolli:**** Desculpas, por não ser a noite de nupcias nesse capitulo, mas logo logo vai acontecer \o\ Obrigada pelo comentario, bjss.**

**Obrigada gente por lerem ^^ Tenham um Otimo Ano Novo e não esqueçam as Reviews, por favor ;D**

**Ja ne... Yami**


	8. Capitulo VII

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sinopse:**Rin Robinson é uma órfã desamparada que cuida dos três filhos pequenos de sua prima Kagura em troca de casa e comida. Mas sua vida toma outros rumos quando ela conhece Sesshoumaru, o Lorde d´Arenville. Sesshoumaru deseja ter uma família. Por isso pede para Kagura apresentá-lo a debutantes que estivessem a altura de ser sua esposa, e principalmente, mãe de seus filhos e dona de seu coração. As coisas, porém, não acontecem de acordo com os planos da anfitriã. O Lorde ignora todas as convidadas, e, impressionado pelo modo amoroso com que Rin cuida dos filhos da prima, decide que ela é a única mulher com quem realmente deseja se casar...

**Rate: **T - Por conter cenas pesadas.

* * *

_**~O Cavaleiro e a Dama~**_

**Capítulo VII**

— O que é este cheiro tão diferente, milor... Sesshoumaru? — Rin chamou-o da janela da carruagem. Sesshoumaru inspirou e balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não consigo sentir nenhum cheiro. O maldito mar abafa todos os outros cheiros.

— O mar? — exclamou Rin — Será que é o cheiro do mar que estou sentindo? Oh, que excitante! Eu nunca vi o mar, e sempre quis vê-lo! — debruçou-se para fora da janela.

Sesshoumaru observou-a, pensativo, por um momento.

— Por favor, diga-me mil... quero dizer, Sesshoumaru, de que lado é o mar?

— Você ainda não pode vê-lo — disse ele —, mas quando passarmos pelo alto da colina você deve ter uma rápida visão dele.

Os olhos de Rin esquadrinhavam avidamente o horizonte que se aproximava. Então, em poucos momentos, ela viu uma linha azul brilhante, riscada em uma depressão nas colinas verdes.

— Oohh! — suspirou. Fixou o olhar no horizonte durante os quarenta minutos seguintes, captando visões estonteantes de azul e prata, até a carruagem parar no cume final, e o Canal da Mancha se estender diante dela em uma área brilhante e infinita. — Oohh!

Divertindo-se com sua atração ingênua, Sesshoumaru fez sinal ao cocheiro que parasse. Ele desmontou e abriu a porta para Rin.

— Venha — disse, estendendo a mão. — Vamos parar por um momento para que você possa olhar à vontade. Este não é o verdadeiro mar, sabe. É somente o canal.

Ela voltou-se para encará-lo, maravilhada.

— Verdade? Mas é enorme! Eu não consigo ver o outro lado de jeito nenhum.

— No entanto...

— O Canal da Mancha... — inspirou reverentemente. — É muito maior que os mapas nos fazem acreditar.. logo ali está a Europa!

Ela correu de volta para a carruagem e escalou os degraus, esquecida do cavalariço.

A cidade de Dover não era especialmente inspiradora, na opinião de Sesshoumaru. Só havia duas hotelarias decentes, nas quais um cavalheiro poderia fazer sua esposa repousar em segurança — o Ship Inn e o King's Head. O Ship Inn era o mais elegante dos dois, e foi para lá, naturalmente, que Sesshoumaru se dirigiu.

Para sua contrariedade, porém, a estalagem estava cheia. O hoteleiro explicou. Parecia que não houvera vento, nem mesmo uma brisa, por vários dias. O canal estava liso e vítreo, e as velas dos barcos flácidas, então, a estalagem, e toda a cidade, de fato, estava apinhada de pessoas esperando para partir para a França.

— Verifique novamente — disse lorde d'Arenville, colocando várias moedas sobre o balcão.

O nome de lorde d'Arenville não era desconhecido. Também não era hábito do Ship's rejeitar cavalheiros da nobreza. O hoteleiro hesitou um momento, depois se inclinou para frente.

— Tudo o que eu posso oferecer a Vossa Senhoria é dividir um apartamento, infelizmente... por um pequeno reconhecimento, é claro. Há vários jovens cavalheiros que aceitariam acomodar Vossa Senhoria em troco de uma redução em sua tarifa, e a dama, sua esposa, seria, tenho certeza, bem-vinda a dormir com lady Entwhistle, uma viúva idosa da maior respeitabilidade. — Seus dedos rastejaram para o dinheiro.

— Dividir? — exclamou lorde d'Arenville, indignado, pegando de volta as moedas. Sua mulher dividir com alguma velha, uma citadina, sem dúvida alguma! A idéia era absurda. Sua condessa não compartilharia a cama com velhas desconhecidas! Ela a compartilharia com ele. Ou o faria, assim que ele resolvesse o problema. Ele já havia esperado bastante até agora.

A memória da suavidade nua de Rin permaneceu com ele, e cada vez que a via, cada movimento seu causava-lhe desconforto — tudo de que necessitava era de uma cama e de sua esposa.

— Isso é tudo o que posso lhe oferecer, milorde. Sem o vento, os barcos não podem partir.

— Está bem, então — disse lorde d'Arenville, friamente. — Por favor, recomende-me alguma acomodação privada onde minha esposa possa ficar.

— Não sobrou nada, infelizmente, milorde. Os barcos estão parados aqui já há seis ou sete dias, e toda a cidade está completamente cheia, tão apertada quanto um carrapato, se me perdoa a expressão. Talvez o senhor encontre alguma coisa em uma das tabernas perto do mar, mas eu não o aconselharia a uma dama.

— Com certeza!

Mrs. Entwhistle era, como Sesshoumaru temera, uma moradora da cidade. Uma viúva que possuía no momento várias fábricas de lã e manufaturas — um fato que não hesitou em informá-los para o desgosto de Sesshoumaru. Falava com um arrazoado de "refinamento" que se intensificou quando descobriu a importante companhia na qual estaria. Também era tagarela até o ponto de se engasgar. Sesshoumaru só precisou ficar dez minutos com ela até entender por que seus três maridos morreram jovens — procurando a paz e silêncio da sepultura. Ela era, porém, totalmente respeitável e se deliciara em compartilhar seu quarto com uma jovem condessa. Então Sesshoumaru pode deixar sua esposa jantando em uma travessa no quarto da mulher, sem dúvidas em relação à sua segurança.

Ele mesmo passou uma noite extremamente frustrante. Levou horas para conseguir dormir, a imagem de sua esposa nua sendo a causa principal de sua insônia. Depois, quando finalmente caíra em um sono agitado, os jovens rapazes espertos com os quais ele compartilhava seu quarto entraram em tumulto, totalmente bêbados e falando no mais alto volume.

— Se vocês, jovens cavalheiros, não forem para a cama o mais rápido possível, e em silêncio, eu serei forçado a sair da minha — disse, com uma voz que congelou os jovens. — Eu não acredito que vocês gostariam das conseqüências. — Depois disso, o único som no quarto foi o de respirações furtivas.

Sesshoumaru deitou-se completamente acordado, curioso por saber que golpe de má sorte fizera com que acabasse dividindo um quarto com três idiotas bêbados enquanto sua mulher se enroscava na cama com uma velha vulgar.

Nunca se sentira tão desconfortável, nem tão frustrado, em sua vida. Exceto em sua noite de núpcias.

Um dos rapazes começou a roncar. Sesshoumaru cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro.

O humor de lorde d'Arenville não era dos melhores quando entrou na sala de jantar pública lotada da estalagem para reunir-se à sua mulher no café da manhã. Passara uma noite bastante frustrante, novamente, e mesmo o fato de ter jogado para fora da cama o mais barulhento de seus companheiros falhara em vencer os roncos noturnos.

— Bom dia, milorde — Rin saudou-o com um sorriso ensolarado. — Você dormiu melhor esta noite?

— Provavelmente você dormiu bem. Novamente — acrescentou, notando seus olhos brilhantes e sua pele clara e macia.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, olhou rápido em volta da sala, depois se debruçou para frente e sussurrou:

— Não, nem um pouco, pois, você não vai acreditar: Mrs. Entwhistle ronca!

Magnus deu uma surpreendente gargalhada.

— Oh, mas é verdade — Rin sussurrou e rolou os olhos. — E terrivelmente alto. — Deu uma olhada pela sala novamente e acrescentou, os olhos cheios de divertimento — parece que ela não suporta ficar quieta!

Apesar de seu mau humor, ele se viu sorrindo para ela.

— Meus companheiros fizeram a mesma coisa.

— Oh, então você entende. Eu não gosto nem um pouco deste som. E não pára, não é? Até você sentir que deseja sufocar a pessoa que está fazendo isso. — Levou outra garfada de salmão à boca e mastigou, pensativa, fitando-o com uma expressão inquisitiva.

— Você...? Eu quero dizer... nada.

— O quê...? — disse Sesshoumaru. Ela enrubesceu.

— Esqueci-me do que ia dizer. Er, você acha que o vento virá na hora certa hoje, milor... Sesshoumaru? Para que o navio parta, eu quero dizer. Está um belo dia de sol, em todo caso. Se não pudermos partir hoje, você pensa que poderíamos andar até as Western Hights? Eu ouvi dizer que a vista é espetacular, e que a caminhada é muito revigorante.

Sesshoumaru franziu as sobrancelhas. O que ela quase lhe perguntara? Algo a fizera enrubescer. Será que ela lhe perguntaria se ele roncava? Abriu sua boca para tranqüilizá-la.... depois a fechou, desconcertado. Não tinha a mínima idéia se roncava ou não.

Com certeza nunca ninguém lhe dissera que o fazia, mas raramente dormia com as mulheres com quem se envolvia.

Talvez ele roncasse. Será que sua esposa desejaria sufocá-lo em seu sono?

Logo após, eles subiram nas Western Hights, onde ela se extasiou com a vista.

Quanto mais tempo passava em companhia de sua esposa, mais seu desejo reprimido crescia. Ela era tão diferente das mulheres enfastiadas e cansadas de tudo que ele conhecia! Parecia encontrar um prazer inconsciente nas menores coisas, e ele não podia evitar se perguntar se ela reagiria com igual delícia aos prazeres que planejava apresentar-lhe — logo que tivesse privacidade para fazê-lo. Enquanto isso, sua mera visão, colocando uma concha no ouvido para ouvir o mar, passando por cima de uma cerca, ou correndo colina abaixo, rindo alto, divertindo-se, era suficiente para fazê-lo quase gemer alto. Tentou controlar a sua reação em relação a ela, mas a própria impossibilidade de fazê-lo o perturbava e o fazia ficar furioso.

Ele nunca esperara desejar sua mulher. Sentia que era improvável e tolo que um homem o fizesse... vira outros na escravidão dos encantos de suas esposas — seu pai, por exemplo — e observara que isso dava a elas infinita influência sobre seus maridos. Nenhuma mulher jamais possuíra o mínimo controle sobre Sesshoumaru, e nada mudaria isso. Não, esta queda inexplicável que ele sentia por sua mulher era meramente uma extravagância momentânea, como resultado da recente falta de companhia feminina. Passaria, assim que o casamento fosse consumado — se o fosse um dia!

Droga! Ele nunca desejara tanto dormir com uma mulher e nunca fora tão terrivelmente incapaz de encontrar uma oportunidade de fazê-lo.

Seu marido poderia estar se comportando como um urso com dor de cabeça, mas Rin não se lamentava. Era claramente um homem difícil de se agradar, mas ela o sabia desde o início. De fato, o casamento com Lorde d'Arenville estava se revelando bem melhor do que esperara. Apesar de seu mau gênio, em geral, ela descobriu vários traços de seu caráter que achou bastante amáveis — lampejos inesperados de gentileza, como parar a carruagem para que ela pudesse olhar o mar, por exemplo.

Sim. Rin pensou, era maravilhoso estar passeando pela cidade de braços dados com um cavalheiro bonito — ainda era quase impossível acreditar que um homem de aparência tão magnífica fosse seu marido. O calor que queimava dentro dela quando colocava a mão em seu braço, o encontro ocasional de seus corpos quando caminhavam — tudo isso era extremamente agradável.

Ela não podia evitar apreciar as diversas pequenas coisas que ele fazia. Como a maneira pela qual ele se posicionava protetoramente entre ela e a estrada, quando caminhavam. E a ajudava subir e descer degraus como se ela fosse algum tipo de criatura frágil e impotente, o que os céus sabiam que não era, mas ainda assim... era bom que fosse considerada assim, de vez em quando. E era ainda melhor pensar que talvez ele não mais a considerasse robusta...

Claro, provavelmente, tudo isso eram só boas maneiras. Sem dúvida, ele faria exatamente o mesmo por Mrs. Entwhistle — isto é, se ela parasse de falar algum dia. Ele tinha bons modos — quando queria.

Rin suspirou. Havia momentos em que sentia como se seu novo marido e ela pudessem chegar a um entendimento, quando poderia encontrar algum grau de felicidade com ele afinal. Mas de repente se lembrava de que não era a esposa amada em sua lua-de-mel, mas uma necessidade inconveniente que o estava colocando em grandes apuros.

Então, disse a si mesma, reanimando-se, Dover era um local fascinante, e ela tinha coisas melhores a fazer do que se lamentar com devaneios sobre a disposição de seu marido. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer em relação a isso, afinal. Seria tola se desejasse algo mais era somente uma égua reprodutora para ele — ele o dissera à sua prima, naquela noite, na biblioteca. E, apesar de ele ter se cansado de explorar a cidade, ela ainda queria fazê-lo.

Cada manhã, Rin fugia do Ship Inn para ir à beira-mar, aproveitando-se do fato de que seu marido acreditava que estava na companhia de Mrs. Entwhistle. Ele mesmo não conseguia suportar o tagarelar fútil da mulher.

Ela estava intensamente curiosa em relação a todo aspecto da vida marinha. Maravilhava-se com a maneira pela qual as mãos curtidas de sol dos marinheiros podiam dar nós nas redes finas e delicadas. Aprendeu a identificar bergantins, chalupas e escunas, e excitava-se ao ver os canhões do Revenue apontados para si. Os marinheiros faziam relatos excitantes de contrabandistas, navios afundados e tempestades.

Uma manhã, um marinheiro ofereceu-se para levá-la, remando, até um dos barcos, para mostrá-lo. Deliciada, Rin aceitou, e ficou profundamente impressionada ao descobrir a maneira engenhosa pela qual seu interior fora decorado. O marinheiro a levava de volta para a margem quando ela notou o semblante irado de seu marido, esperando-a.

Quando o pequeno barco atingiu a margem, ele a içou, com a cara fechada, para a terra seca.

— Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo, madame?

— Explorando aquele grande barco lá — ela arquejou. — Eu estava realmente muito interess...

— Como você ousa sair desacompanhada? Não tem idéia do tipo de vilões e rufiões que freqüentam lugares assim?

Vilões e rufiões, realmente, pensou Rin zangada, como se ela não soubesse muito bem reconhecer se uma pessoa era confiável. E, já que ele estava tão obviamente entediado com sua fascinação com as coisas náuticas, que alternativa ela tinha, a não ser ir sozinha? Ela agora era uma mulher casada, afinal, e tinha muito mais liberdade que uma garota solteira para ir aonde quisesse. Era somente porque ele tinha estas idéias estúpidas sobre seu comportamento ser mais adequado mais digno de uma condessa. Bem, era impossível passar de uma parente indesejada a uma condessa em poucos dias.

— Oh! Que nada! - retorquiu. — A maioria deles é muito gentil — sorriu e acenou para uma velha que estava sentada, fumando um cachimbo do lado de fora de uma taberna, sabendo que isso irritaria seu marido — Olá, Nell!

— Olá, Miss Rin.

Sesshoumaru praguejou e acelerou seu passo, forçando Rin a saltar e pular para acompanhar seu ritmo.

— Oh, aí estão vocês, meus queridos — começou Miss Entwhistle. Sesshoumaru curvou-se, bateu a porta e saiu pelo corredor, subindo o lance de escadas até seu próprio quarto, e já estava introduzindo Rin ali quando estancou abruptamente, praguejando. Ela olhou por cima do marido. Meia dúzia de jovens elegantes estava espalhada pelo quarto, fumando, bebendo ou jogando cartas.

— Entre, velho amigo — chamou um deles, bêbado — E traga esta potranca bonitinha com você! — Sesshoumaru pareceu endurecer com uma raiva gélida

— O senhor está se referindo, à minha esposa! — disse em um tom macio e selvagem. Isso subjugou os jovens cavalheiros, pensou Rin. Ele a empurrou para longe e fechou a porta atrás de si. Sesshoumaru correu para baixo e intimou o hoteleiro:

— Seja gentil e leve-nos a um quarto particular imediatamente. Um no qual eu possa falar com minha esposa sem interrupção.

— Infelizmente — disse ele —, não há nenhum, milorde. As pessoas estão dormindo até nos quartos comunitários esta noite.

— Então apronte minha carruagem! — exaltou-se.

Na carruagem falou de sua maldade em fugir da estalagem sem seu conhecimento e sua perfídia em usar uma moradora da cidade maldita e tagarela para acobertá-la! Sua falta de decoro ao se aventurar sozinha nesta cidadezinha imunda.

Rin ficou sentada ouvindo tudo.

—...e, em relação à extrema loucura de se aventurar a bordo de um navio estranho na companhia de... de um rufião tatuado com brincos de ouro em suas orelhas. O quê, qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido com você! Você poderia ter sido raptada, ou pior. Um malvado como ele cortaria sua garganta tão logo olhasse para você!

— Oh, não, meu senhor, Jack pode parecer um pouco rude, mas na verdade ele é um sujeito decente sob todas aquelas tatuagens. Sua mulher na Jamaica deu a ele aqueles brincos...

— Ele poderia tê-la levado embora naquele barco...

— Navio. Um barco é muito men...

— Será que você vai me escutar, você, sua tola atrevida? — Sesshoumaru deu um soco na almofada de couro.

— Ele poderia tê-la drogado, raptado e vendido como uma escrava branca em algum porto estrangeiro!

Ela ouvira falar de escravas brancas, claro. Mas ela não estivera em tal perigo. Todos na costa sabiam onde fora.

— Mas como poderia ele, milor... com... — começou

— Muito fácil...

— Pois não há vento para que o navio parta ela — concluiu. — É por isso que não estamos ainda na França. Você esqueceu?

Sesshoumaru encarou-a, perplexo com a resposta. Ela fitou seu marido. Ele olhava pela janela uma expressão fechada no rosto. Obviamente, ele ainda não havia superado seus caprichos. Ela suspirou. Esperava-se que um homem tão belo tivesse um temperamento melhor, mas a menor coisinha parecia fazê-lo explodir. Ainda assim, qualquer um que houvesse sido educado no Colégio Interno de Miss Fisher para Filhas de Cavalheiros sabia tudo sobre mau gênio.

O som fez Sesshoumaru voltar-se e olhar para ela. Ela ergueu a cabeça e sorriu, inquisitiva, para ele.

Foi o sorriso que o fez, Sesshoumaru disse a si mesmo mais tarde. Era bastante óbvio que ela ainda não tinha idéia da imprudência de suas ações, do perigo no qual estivera. Seu semblante não mostrava o menor sinal de contrição. Seu gênio, mantido rigidamente sob controle, ultrapassou os limites novamente.

— E se este maldito rufião imundo tivesse decidido violá-la naquele barco? — rosnou ele. — O que você teria feito, hein?

— Oh, ele não faria nada assim — retorquiu Rin zangada. — E se tivesse — ela encarou-o: — eu sei muito bem como lidar com estas coisas.

— O quê?

— Bem — ela começou, mas suas palavras lhe congelaram na garganta quando Sesshoumaru jogou-se sobre ela. Ele prendera suas mãos às costas e a empurrara para trás no assento da carruagem, seu corpo musculoso pressionando pesadamente o dela, enquanto suas pernas se agitavam.

— E se ele tivesse feito assim? — Sesshoumaru resmungou. — Seu corpo vulnerável sob o dele. Acessível a todo o seu desejo. — Ele apertou-se contra ela, os olhos devorando sua face.

Rin sentiu algo duro pressionando seu ventre. Ela tentou esquivar-se. O rosto de seu marido pairava acima dela, escuro e zangado.

— E se ele fizesse isso com você? O que você teria feito, hein? — sua mão se moveu vagarosamente por seu seio, acariciando e apertando.

Rin arfou, admirada. O que ele estava fazendo? Tomar tais liberdades com sua pessoa... Ela sabia sobre homens que tomavam liberdade com uma moça de Miss Kikyou — ela nunca soubera exatamente o que era "liberdade". E ela sabia muito bem qual era a resposta adequada para uma jovem dama bem educada nesta situação — só não tinha certeza se queria fazê-lo... ainda. Esta liberdade era incrivelmente prazerosa, e ela não queria interrompê-lo... ainda.

A grande mão quente explorando seus seios causou todo tipo de reações maravilhosas e febris em seu corpo. Especialmente, quando ele a tocava... assim. Oh!

Como marolas em um lago, as sensações começavam em seu peito e se irradiavam deliciosamente para fora. E para baixo. Ela ficou ali, deitada, extasiada, olhando para o rosto sombrio de seu marido, perdida nas sensações que suas carícias produziam.

— E se ele tivesse feito isso? — murmurou com voz grave, e pressionou fortemente os lábios nos dela.

Mesmo seu corpo pesando tanto em cima do dela a fazia sentir algo interessante... Meu Deus! Sua língua estava pressionando, tentando penetrar entre seus lábios... muito peculiar, extremamente... excitante. A sensação vibrava, passando de seu corpo para o dela que se sentia amolecer e derreter com prazer...

Sua língua penetrava novamente na boca de Rin, fazendo arcos lentos e sensuais, tocando o céu de sua boca. enroscando-se em sua língua. Rin gemeu, arrebatada, enquanto sensações maravilhosas a inundavam. Seus pulsos potentes a aprisionavam e ele se pressionava contra ela, em movimentos deliberados e rítmicos, seu corpo movendo-se ao compasso de sua língua. Rin sentia-se lânguida, excitada e apreensiva tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Sua mão deixara-lhe os seios, ela notou de repente. Estava deslizando por suas pernas, por cima de suas meias... Já passara de seus joelhos e estava tocando sua pele nua! A mão se movia cada vez mais para cima, e ela tentou se desvencilhar dela, ao mesmo tempo sentindo vontade de pressionar-se mais contra ele. Ele gemeu, acariciando a pele de suas coxas com dedos quentes e fortes. As pernas de Rin tremeram em resposta, depois se abriram, estremecendo. Sua mão se moveu mais para cima, circulando, pulsando, pressionando.

De repente, a carruagem balançou, e Rin se conscientizou do que estava fazendo. E de onde estavam as mãos de Sesshoumaru! Enrijeceu-se, em choque. Ele estava realmente tomando liberdade! E Rin sabia qual era o seu dever.

— Oh! — suspirou alto, depois desmoronou dramaticamente para trás sobre as almofadas da carruagem, o corpo mole, como se não tivesse ossos.

— Rin? O que houve? Oh, Senhor! — ele se deixara levar. O mais leve toque de seus lábios nos dela, e a paixão que ele tentara reprimir tão duramente se desencadearam incontrolavelmente.

Completamente alarmado, Sesshoumaru sentou-se e passou a mão pelos cabelos, perguntando-se o que se fazia com fêmeas desfalecidas. Sais aromáticos, era disso que necessitava. Procurou em todos os cantos da carruagem, como se fosse aparecer magicamente uma garrafa deles, mas não achou.

Gritou para o cocheiro que parasse o coche, e, enquanto desacelerava, escancarou a porta.

Um som partindo de sua amada esposa o fez estancar. Ele não podia crer no que estava ouvindo. O som veio novamente. Sesshoumaru voltou-se, profundamente desconfiado, e olhou para ela. Com certeza, seu corpo se convulsionava — em risadas não exatamente silenciosas.

— Sua pequena bruxa! — exclamou, irado. — Você estava fingindo!

Rin sentou-se, tateando por sua bolsa para pegar um lenço que limpasse seus olhos molhados.

Sesshoumaru a encarou, injuriado e incrédulo. Ela ria? Ria dele? Estivera perdido nas alturas da paixão... ela fingira um desmaio... e estava rindo!

— Você vê, meu senhor, eu não estava em perigo.

— Perigo de quê? — Agora mesmo ela estava em perigo de ser estrangulada! Por seu marido recém-casado!

— Da parte daquele marinheiro, claro — Rin respondeu o mais enfaticamente que podia, pois seu corpo ainda tremia com o resquício de sua paixão.

Ela continuou:

— Se ele fizesse o que você disse que poderia fazer — o que você acaba de fazer comigo agora mesmo, eu teria fingido desmaiar, assim como fiz. Então, enquanto ele estivesse pensando no quê fazer, eu teria escapado.

Ela riu triunfantemente para ele e alisou suas saias, esperando que ele não notasse o tremor em suas mãos. Nunca soubera que um beijo poderia ser assim, mas nunca poderia deixá-lo saber o quão fortemente a afetara. Não queria desgostá-lo, afinal.

— Agora, podemos voltar para a cidade?

Ele ainda parecia querer matá-la, então ela disse:

— Você realmente não precisa se preocupar com minha segurança, meu senhor, pois não há necessidade, como pode ver. Eu aprendi como lidar com situações indesejadas quando estava na escola, sabe. Miss Kikyou considerava isso muito importante. Claro, esta foi a primeira vez em que eu realmente precisei fazê-lo, mas acho que funcionou esplendidamente.

— Esplendidamente.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Yo Mina-sama!!!**

**Me perdoem pelo amor dos céus, sei que dessa vez demorei muito³ é que minha escola esta um problema, 3º ano é fogo, tenho prova praticamente todo semana i.i 'To literalmente morrendo, então tirei esse feriado para conseguir postar, são exatamente 02:18 da manhã e eu aqui fazendo de tudo para o capitulo VII seja postado para vocês o quanto antes(L)  
**

**Espero que tenham paciencia este ano comigo .-. mas estou fazendo de tudo para sair o melhor possivel. Então como estou boazinha hoje vou colocar uma ****previw do proximo capitulo ;D**

**__****'**Sentou-se na cama, ao baterem à porta, puxando o edredom, que caíra até seu peito.

**_— Quem... er... qui est-ce? — disse, hesitante._**

**_— Sou eu — disse a voz profunda de seu marido._**

**_— E... entre._**

**_Sesshoumaru entrou, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si._**

**_— Você quer alguma coisa, milor... er, Sesshoumaru?_**

**_— Este também é meu quarto._**

**_— Mas só há uma cama._**

**_— Eu sei._**

**_— Mas.._**

**_— Nós somos casados, Rin. Casais casados compartilham a cama.'_**

**Espero que tenham gostado \o\ Respondendo aos comentarios:**

**sandramonte: Fico muito feliz que tenha curtido o capitulo passado, espero que goste desse também. Até que não seria nada mal dormir com um Sesshoumaru né? XD Bjss**

**willzinha: Vai ter cada cena engraçada com esses 2 que você vai se divertir. Me desculpa pela demora em postar . obrigada pelo comentario, espero que goste desse capitulo**

**Ana Spizziolli: Obrigada pelo comentario, espero que curta os proximos capitulos, bjss.**

**Paty Saori: Desculpa a demora em postar, que bom que esta curtindo, bjsss.**

**Rukia-hime: Coitado do Sesshoumaru, daqui a pouco ele não vai mais aguentar, pelo jeito que ele esta indo XD Obrigada pelo comentario, bjsss**

**Kuchiki Rin: Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^ Espero que você me desculpe pela demora, bjsss espero que goste desse capitulo**

**LeticiaM: Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse tanto ou mais que o capitulo VI \o\ Bjss**

**Luna Caelliam: A noite de nupcias foi realmente frustante, mas ele supera XD Obrigada pelo comentario, bjss.**

**Graziela Leon: Acho que ela é um pouquinho pura para pensar nessas coisas kkkkkkkkk deve ter sido isso que fez com que Sesshoumaru aceitasse ser a mãe de seus filhos ^^ Obrigada pelo comentario, espero que que goste desse capitulo, bjsss**

**Integra-sam: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que curta também esse, bjss.**

**Shirlaine: Me perdoa a demora i.i Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, bjsss**

**: É ainda ele não conseguiu kkkkkkkkkkk Mas logo logo quem sabe né? Obrigada Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, desculpas pela demora, bjssss**

**: Okari Nasai (seja bem vinda) \o\ Espero que esteja gostando da fic, obrigada pelo favorito e pelo comentario ^^ Bjsss**

**Daaf: Obaaaa, que bom *---* que esteja curtindo. Obrigada pelo comentario, bjsss**

**Bom... Vou me indo, espero que tenham paciencia quanto ao proximo capitulo que eu farei de tudo para posta-lo o quanto antes, por favor deixem Review para deixar essa autora aqui feliz \o\**

**Ja ne... Yami_  
_**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sinopse:**Rin Robinson é uma órfã desamparada que cuida dos três filhos pequenos de sua prima Kagura em troca de casa e comida. Mas sua vida toma outros rumos quando ela conhece Sesshoumaru, o Lorde d´Arenville. Sesshoumaru deseja ter uma família. Por isso pede para Kagura apresentá-lo a debutantes que estivessem a altura de ser sua esposa, e principalmente, mãe de seus filhos e dona de seu coração. As coisas, porém, não acontecem de acordo com os planos da anfitriã. O Lorde ignora todas as convidadas, e, impressionado pelo modo amoroso com que Rin cuida dos filhos da prima, decide que ela é a única mulher com quem realmente deseja se casar...

**Rate: **Fic mudada para M por causa das próximas cenas e linguajares (esse capítulo contém_ hentai_!)

* * *

_**~O Cavaleiro e a Dama~**_

**Capítulo VIII**

O belo pirata debruçou-se sobre ela, uma mecha de cabelos prata caindo sobre sua fronte. Seus olhos âmbares escureceram-se com paixão quando colocou sua boca sobre a dela...

— Não tema, meu amor — murmurou o pirata. Não era justo. Ela amava o mar.

—... e meu navio é grande e seguro...

— Oh! — Rin protestou. Ela amava navios. —.... e ele anda as ondas como um golfinho...

— Oh, não, não, chega... — Rin lamentou-se, infeliz. Ela fora traída — pelo navio, pelo mar!

— Aqui, pegue isso.

Os olhos de lorde d'Arenville estavam sombrios como o mar, preocupados, enquanto ele se debruçava sobre ela. Segurava uma bacia, e Rin a pegou, agradecida, fechando seus olhos novamente para apagar a vista da lanterna balançando com o movimento do navio.

Ela dobrou-se sobre a bacia por um intervalo de tempo longo e doloroso, depois se sentiu sem fôlego. Com um pano frio e molhado gentilmente limpou sua boca, enquanto ela sentia mãos que apertavam o cobertor de maneira mais segura em torno de seu corpo trêmulo.

Braços quentes e fortes a apertaram e ela suspirou aliviada. Sentiu que alguém a levantava, e seus olhos abriram-se, alarmados.

— Está tudo bem. Eu a estou levando para cima para o deque. — Sesshoumaru murmurou, enquanto ela se agarrava ao seu pescoço em desespero.

— Não, não.

— Confie em mim, você se sentirá melhor ao ar livre — disse ele, e a carregou para fora da cabine pequena e escura. — Rin tinha certeza de que morreria se tivesse que subir para o deque que se inclinava e balançava mas estava se sentindo miserável demais e cansada para discutir. Ela morreria logo, de qualquer jeito Por que nunca ninguém lhe dissera que navegar era assim?

No deque, o vento estava forte e frio. Sesshoumaru a carregou para o parapeito do navio e encontrou um local para se sentar, segurando-a em seus braços. Respingos do mar esfriavam sua pele úmida. Ele enxugou-a com seu lenço.

— Está se sentindo melhor?

Rin estremeceu e se apoiou em seu peito. Sim, ela se sentia um pouco melhor. Seu estômago doía terrivelmente por causa de tudo o que saíra dele.

— Este é o tempo perfeito para navegar — disse ele. Rin o olhou, incrédula. Tempo perfeito?

— Segundo o capitão, este vento nos levará à França em menos de cinco horas — continuou. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu de leve. — E um pouco menos de duas horas a partir de agora.

— Duas horas — Rin murmurou.

Ele riu — bem sem coração, pensou ela.

— Aqui, isto lhe ajudará a acalmar seu estômago.

Ele puxou um frasco de prata achatado, desatarraxou sua tampa e segurou-o em seus lábios.

— Não — ela sussurrou, virando os lábios para o outro lado. Não suportaria comer ou beber nada.

— Confie em mim. — Ele segurou seu queixo e derramou o que parecia a metade do conteúdo do frasco pela sua garganta.

Rin estremeceu enquanto ele queimava sua garganta abaixo, e tossiu quando a bebida chegou em seu estômago vazio, privando-a por um momento de toda capacidade de respirar.

— O que era isto? — gaguejou indignada.

— Conhaque.

Ela cedeu e sentiu um calor espalhando-se por seu corpo que parecia expulsar a terrível náusea.

Ele fora tão gentil com ela, pensou, tonta. A última coisa que esperara de lorde d'Arenville era que ele se mostrasse tão gentil e simpático com seu mal-estar. Ele era uma pessoa tão melindrosa. Acreditara que cavalheiros eram assim.

Mas em vez disso, ele cuidara dela com uma competência silenciosa que, agora que pensava sobre isso, fazia com que quase quisesse chorar... Ela não podia se lembrar de ninguém que se importasse se Rin Robinson estava bem ou mal, viva ou morta. E agora, este — este chamado Iceberg cuidara de suas necessidades com uma gentileza cuidadosa que quase lhe partiu o coração. Era maldade as pessoas o chamarem assim. Ele não o era, absolutamente. Ele era...

— Você é tão gentil... — ela murmurou, encostada em sua pele, sentindo as lágrimas surgirem, quentes, escorressem pelo seu rosto.

Gentil? Ela dissera que ele era gentil? Sesshoumaru estava estupefato. Com certeza ouvira mal. Mudou levemente a posição com a qual a abraçava, envolvendo-a mais firmemente na curva de seu corpo, saboreando seu peso relaxado, a sensação de suas faces macias contra a pele. Madeixas perdidos de seu cabelo batiam em seu queixo. Ele aspirou seu perfume, sabonete e mar, e o fraco amargor dos remanescentes de seu mal recente.

Pobre criancinha. Seu enjôo de mar fora um choque para ela. Ela estava animada quando embarcaram, os olhos brilhando.

E ela pensava que ele era gentil... não foi gentileza o que fez cuidando dela, refletiu, pesaroso.

Sentiu seu corpo relaxar contra o dele. Ela adormecera. Em seus braços. Era sua. Aquela mulher.

Sesshoumaru observava as ondas, sentindo prazer com o respingar forte e salgado que batia em seu rosto. Puxou o cobertor para evitar que ela se molhasse. Nada fora como ele esperava, neste negócio de casamento. Deus, como fora simplório, pensando obter uma mulher apenas para lhe dar filhos. Ele só pensara nas crianças; quase não considerara sua esposa, exceto pensando encontrar uma mulher saudável que perturbaria sua vida o mínimo possível. Riu silenciosamente. Que idiota, pensar que uma mulher não perturbaria sua vida.

Talvez, se ele tivesse se casado com uma das candidatas de Kagura... Era irônico pensar que ele escolhera Rin porque ela tinha tão poucas expectativas. Ela simplesmente explodia de expectativas; este era o problema. Possuía uma sede de vida que o espantava.

Se ele tivesse escolhido uma das garotas de sua prima, teria tido uma viagem de núpcias convencional. Mas, em vez de uma fria e sofisticada mulher que compreendia seu dever, ele escolhera esta criaturinha ingênua, que lançara sua vida no caos. Ele não notara o quão sozinha no mundo ela era.

E assim, por causa do despeito de Kagura e de sua própria falta de previsão, ele precisara ser criada, cavalariço, enfermeiro e protetor de sua mulher. Tudo exceto marido. E por causa das estalagens cheias, do litoral malcheiroso, de cidades vulgares — sem mencionar sua noite de núpcias atrasada — ele estava sendo mal humorado e desagradável boa parte do tempo.

E ainda assim ela dizia que ele era gentil...

Ele não o era, é claro. Sesshoumaru o sabia. Juntamente com o conhecimento de seus deveres para com a sua linhagem, as terras e o nome de sua família, seu pai lhe impusera um rígido sentido de responsabilidade por aqueles que dele dependiam. E não havia dúvida na mente de Sesshoumaru de que sua esposa era mais dependente dele do que ninguém jamais o fora em sua vida. Gentil? Ela simplesmente não compreendia a noção que o envolvia.

Mas ele gostava do peso quente em seus braços.

Quando chegaram a Calais, ela já se havia recuperado quase completamente de seu enjôo.

Os oficiais franceses examinaram seus passaportes com uma expressão insultante de suspeita, e revistaram sua bagagem com mãos gananciosas. Um voltou-se para verificar as roupas de Rin — enquanto ela as estava vestindo — e Sesshoumaru adiantou-se, com um rugido de aviso. Houve uma troca de resmungos, um pouco de ouro passou das mãos inglesas para as francesas e eles foram autorizados a partir. A cada passo na terra firme e segura Sesshoumaru verificava a empolgação da esposa.

Observara que granadeiros marchavam, passando por eles. Parecia muito assustador e militar, com prodígio e um passo rígido e ameaçador.

Rin observava as pessoas, as mulheres usavam adornos resplandecentes e belos chapéus engomados enfiados na cabeça.

Ela estava surpresa ao ver o quão amistosas e cordiais as pessoas pareciam, mas a Paz de Amiens fora assinada quase um ano antes, e as coisas, obviamente, haviam se acalmado.

Pararam para descansar numa hospedaria na estrada.

— Não estou com muita fome – declarou Rin ao entrar na sala de Jantar Privada. O estômago estava bem mais calmo, mas ela ainda sentia uma sensação estranha. Sesshoumaru franziu o rosto, pediu café, ovos, bife e cerveja para ambos. O garçom ergueu os ombros à maneira franceza, com a dizer que eles não estavam mais na Inglaterra, e que franceses decentes não bebiam cerveja. Sesshoumaru ergueu os ombros à maneira inglesa em resposta, e não disse nada. Rin esperou ate que o garçom saísse.

— Eu não quero comer, obrigada. Eu não estou com fome.

— Besteira — disse, estimulando-a. — Você comerá, e ponto final.

O garçom voltou em alguns momentos e colocou um prato de ovos pochés em sua frente. Sesshoumaru atacou um bife grande e mal passado. Rin olhou-o minuciosamente e empurrou seus ovos para longe. Como ela poderia ter pensado que seu marido era gentil? Ela tinha certeza de que não tinha nada mais por dentro. Ninguém com um pouco de sensibilidade esperaria que ela comesse ovos fritos — ou que o observasse devorar um bife gorduroso — quando ela ainda se sentia tão delicada. Afastou seus olhos da visão nojenta.

Sesshoumaru chamou o garçom. Logo depois ele trouxe uma xícara de café cheiroso e fumegante, e um prato de pãezinhos franceses e os colocou na mesa. Rin viu Sesshoumaru abrir os pãezinhos. Uma pequena nuvem de vapor escapou quando a casca dourada se quebrou. O odor era divino. Ele passou manteiga clara em um pedaço e, antes que ela soubesse o que pretendia, enfiou-o em sua boca. Relutantemente, ela mastigou e engoliu. Estava delicioso. Depois tomou um gole de café com leite. Estava maravilhoso — quente, forte e doce. Esvaziou a xícara, depois olhou para cima e viu seu marido a observando, um tênue olhar zombeteiro em seu rosto.

— Muito bom, está delicioso. E eu me sinto melhor.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— A comida é a melhor coisa após um ataque de enjôo de mar. Você vai comer os ovos agora?

— Não, obrigada. Eu me contentarei com estes pãezinhos e com um pouco mais deste café delicioso.

— Apresse-se, então, pois nós não dormiremos aqui — disse Sesshoumaru

— A travessia de navio foi rápida — disse ele — mas não vai demorar em que esta cidade esteja tão apinhada quanto Dover. Eu tenho a intenção de começar a viagem para Paris o mais rápido possível, para evitar o inconveniente das estalagens cheias. Nós pararemos em Bolonha.

— Muito bem, eu adiarei meu banho até pouco antes de me retirar para dormir.

Sesshoumaru encontrou seus olhos em um olhar estranhamente tórrido por um momento, depois fitou seu prato.

— Akihito está providenciando transporte com o agente de correio. Nós partiremos assim que conseguirmos uma carruagem e quatro cavalos.

A viagem ao longo da rota dos correios de Calais para Bolonha observou Rin, apesar do forte aroma de cebolas que pairava no veículo.

— Poderia pensar que fazendas e campos são iguais em todo o mundo, mas não é assim, absolutamente, não é? — comentou com Sesshoumaru.

Ele assentiu, nunca tendo pensado no assunto antes. Se tivesse se casado com uma das amigas de Kagura, sem dúvida estaria se desdobrando para distraí-la. Rin era jovem, mas não o entediava.

O sol de fim de tarde brilhava no canal quando eles atingiram Bolonha. Encontraram a estalagem que o holeiro do Soun d'Argent recomendara. Sesshoumaru contratou um apartamento, pediu um jantar antecipado, depois saiu para um passeio enquanto a camarera indicava a Rine um grande quarto e saía para providenciar seu banho.

Explorou o lugar. Ele era espaçoso, com um pequeno quarto de vestir anexo. Era mais confortável que elegante, e continha uma enorme cama com um colchão de penas celestial. Em cima da cama havia travesseiros bastante estranhos — longos, redondos e estreitos — mais parecidos almofadas do que travesseiros. Ela se perguntou se a cama de Sesshoumaru tinha travesseiros adequados, e decidiu que, se os tivesse, pediria alguns emprestados.

Portas intermediárias levavam a uma sala de estar privada e a uma varanda estreita com vista para o mar. Rin passou vários minutos agradáveis observando a paisagem até que a camarera voltou com uma pilha de toalhas macias. Atrás dela, subalternos entravam em tropa, carregando uma banheira esmaltada e baldes de água quente fumegante.

Rin jogou-se na cama maravilhosamente macia e aconchegou-se sob o edredom espesso que a estalagem fornecia em vez de cobertores. Era muito leve e bastante insubstancial, se comparado com as roupas de cama de lã com as quais estava habituada.

Seu primeiro dia na França fora muito excitante, afinal Sesshoumaru a levara para um passeio através da cidade antes de se sentarem para um jantar extremamente delicioso. Ela ouvira falar da cozinha francesa e agora a conhecia! Até mesmo legumes bem comuns adquiriam um esplendor novo sob a mão de um cozinheiro francês, com molhos sutis e deleitáveis. Sentou-se na cama, ao baterem à porta, puxando o edredom, que caíra até seu peito.

— Quem... er... é? — disse, hesitante.

— Sou eu — disse a voz profunda de seu marido.

— E... entre.

Sesshoumaru entrou, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si.

— Você quer alguma coisa, milor... er, Sesshoumaru?

— Este também é meu quarto.

— Mas só há uma cama.

— Eu sei.

— Mas..

— Nós somos casados, Rin. Casais casados compartilham a cama.

Não era verdade. Sua prima Kagura tinha sua própria cama. A única vez em que hóspedes casados compartilhavam camas era quando havia gente demais para as camas separadas...

— Oh — ela disse, e engoliu em seco.

— Eu me despirei aqui, está bem? — Sesshoumaru entrou no pequeno quarto de vestir, fechando a porta.

Havia uma expressão nos olhos do marido que ela já vira antes — na carruagem para Dover, quando ele a beijara daquele modo extraordinário.

Ela pensara sobre o beijo muitas vezes desde que acontecera. Sabia que as pessoas normalmente não beijavam daquele modo, com a língua dentro da boca do outro, e se perguntava se era assim que um homem colocava o bebê dentro da mulher. Kikyou Forrest disse que sua mãe contara que isso acontecia quando um homem se punha dentro da mulher, e ele com certeza se pusera dentro dela. Estremeceu deliciosamente, lembrando-se do movimento ousado de sua língua.

Será que ela já tinha um bebê dentro de si? Provavelmente não, depois de todos aqueles vômitos no navio, então talvez ele fosse beijá-la daquele modo especial novamente. Ela não se importaria, absolutamente. Fora maravilhoso... Não sentira necessidade de esquivar-se, ou algo assim, como sua prima dissera que aconteceria.

A porta do quarto de vestir se abriu e Sesshoumaru apareceu, vestido em um chambre de seda escura.

— Vá mais para lá — disse docemente. Ele sentou-se no canto e lentamente desamarrou o cinto, olhando o tempo todo para ela. Tirou seu roupão, Rin ofegou, desviando os olhos. Ele estava nu! Completamente nu. Ele levantou-se, e, nu, deu alguns passos em direção a uma cadeira, na qual deixou cair seu roupão. Rin olhou-o rápida e furtivamente. Ela nunca vira um homem nu antes. Fora os músculos poderosos de seus ombros e suas costas e os membros longos, os homens não eram tão diferentes das mulheres, decidiu. Então ele se voltou. Seu marido não se parecia nada com o pequeno Kenzo no banho!

Rin notou de repente que ele a pegara olhando-o, e rapidamente virou sua cabeça para o outro lado, fechando os olhos também. Ele riu, e disse:

— Está tudo bem se você olhar, sabe.

Rin não respondeu. Ela ficou deitada na cama, os olhos bem fechados, e sentiu-a afundar-se quando subiu nela. O corpo dele estava muito próximo do seu — ela podia sentir o calor irradiando-se dele.

— Você pode chegar mais para lá, por favor? — disse. Ainda ao sussurrou uma voz profunda em seu ouvido. — Suponho que é a minha vez de olhar, não é?

— S... sua vez... — gaguejou.

— Minha — ele confirmou. — Pessoas casadas fazem isso. — Vagarosamente, ele começou a desabotoar sua camisola, um botão – dois – três - até quase a sua cintura, quando ele terminou, e seus olhos estavam completamente fechados. — Não tenha medo — pediu docemente, e começou a acariciar suas faces. Ele se moveu para mais perto e ela podia sentir o calor sólido de seu corpo deitado sobre o dela. Ele se debruçou e beijou-a levemente na boca.

Suas mãos a acariciavam, tocando em suas faces, seu pescoço descendo Por seus braços, depois novamente em seu pescoço. Acariciou seus seios através do tecido da camisola movendo-se para frente e para trás com o seu toque mais macio e leve. Rin sentia um forte tremor por todo o corpo. Beijou-a profundamente, tocou com sua língua a cavidade na base de seu pescoço e beijou-a novamente.

Ela sentiu o trilho úmido e quente de seus beijos no vale entre os seios, depois sua mão deslizou e tirou sua camisola. Ele se apoiou em um cotovelo por um momento, olhando.

— Linda.

Ele colocou uma mão quente e forte sobre seu seio e depois o outro, esfregando seus polegares gentilmente para frente e para trás por seus mamilos. Rin os sentiu endurecerem, e arrepios de prazer correram por ela. Observou, tremendo, quando sua cabeça prara dobrou-se e repentinamente enterrou seu rosto em seus seios e fez sair um som profundo e grave de sua garganta. Ela nunca se sentira tão perto de nenhum ser humano. Queria colocar seus braços à sua volta, apertar sua cabeça contra si. Suas mãos se levantaram, estancaram, depois caíram incertas.

— Vamos tirar isso — disse ele, sentando-se. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou a camisola.

— Eu... não... Mas está frio... e este edredom é extremamente leve.

Ele puxou o edredom para baixo e olhou possessivamente para seu corpo com os olhos âmbares, que pareciam queimar sua pele. Rin tentou proteger-se, mas ele afastou suas mãos, dizendo:

— Eu sou seu marido, Rin. Você não deve se esconder de mim.

Ele abaixou a boca sobre seus seios novamente, e Rin quase saltou para fora de sua própria pele quando lanças de prazer a transpassaram. Ele gemeu silenciosamente, acariciando-a com mãos, boca e língua. Várias sensações espiralavam através dela, e ela estremecia convulsivamente. Que mágica ele estava praticando para fazê-la sentir-se assim?

Ele acariciou-a docemente, carinhosamente, e tão devagar... era... delicioso... em um momento ele diminuiu o ritmo, pareceu hesitar, e Rin abriu os olhos. Ele também tinha os olhos fechados. Respirava pesadamente e rangia os dentes. Ela se perguntou por um segundo se ele sentia dor. Mas logo esqueceu este pensamento, porque — oh... a sensação de suas mãos quentes acariciando-a, alisando-a, tomando a forma de seu corpo, conhecendo-o. Ela agora sabia por que as pessoas chamavam isso de possuir— Sesshoumaru a estava possuindo. E era maravilhoso. Ela beijou, tímida, seus cabelos. Ele era quente, ligeiramente molhado de suor, e muito, muito agradável. Sua pele tinha o perfume da água de colônia que ele normalmente usava, e um cheiro mais profundo, almiscarado, que ela sabia que era o dele. Não reagiu, não lhe disse que parasse. Um homem tão potente, e ainda assim tão carinhoso. Ele passou a mão por seu estômago e costelas, e a pele ligeiramente áspera de suas palmas provocou uma fricção deliciosa em sua pele macia, depois a mergulhou entre suas coxas. Tremores passavam por ela, e, inconscientemente, suas pernas se abriram. Ele tocou-a entre as pernas e começou pequenos movimentos circulares que logo a faziam ofegar de excitação. Ela sentiu os seus dedos se moverem intimamente em sua carne, e abriu mais as pernas.

Gemendo, ele abriu mais suas pernas e se colocou entre elas, suas mãos pulsando, acariciando e provocando sua boca quente e dura na dela. Ela sentiu algo duro e brusco pressionando-a entre as pernas.

— Eu não quero machucá-la, mas, da primeira vez, eu temo, é inevitável.

Ele pressionou, e ela quis esquivar-se, mas lembrou-se de não fazê-lo e manteve-se no lugar, em vez disso, ele pressionou mais forte, gemendo, e Rin arfou. Ela se perguntava se doía tanto nele quanto nela, então parou de pensar nisso enquanto uma dor aguda passou por ela, que precisou se forçar a ficar imóvel.

— Está feito, agora — murmurou, e acariciou suas faces por um segundo. Rin, ofegante, ficou aliviada, e esperou que ele saísse de dentro dela, bem como a coisa que a tensionava e machucava tão terrivelmente. Em vez disso, ele começou a mover-se dentro dela, para frente e para trás, vagarosamente no começo e depois cada vez mais rápido. Sua boca voltou a cobrir a dela, e ela notou que sua língua se movia no mesmo ritmo, criando estas maravilhosas sensações.

Agora já não doía tanto, mas um sentimento insuportável de tensão ainda crescia dentro dela, até pensou que fosse explodir. Este era seu marido, e ela agora era sua mulher, e isso era o que os maridos faziam para engravidá-las.

Ela o amava, descobriu. Ela queria gritar e cobrir seu rosto com beijos, mas não devia.

Seus movimentos fizeram um rápido crescendo, e ela se viu arquejando superficialmente no seu ritmo, sentindo como se algo estivesse para acontecer... como se ela estivesse sendo levada por alguma maré... Finalmente, com um gemido alto e ininteligível, seu marido deu uma estocada final, arqueando seu corpo sobre o dela, sua cabeça virada para trás, em dor — ou exultação, ela não tinha certeza do que era — e caiu pesadamente sobre ela.

Ele ainda estava dentro dela, podia senti-lo, apesar de não ser tão desconfortável agora. Ele jazia pesadamente sobre ela, que quase não conseguia respirar, mas Rin decidiu que gostava da sensação de ser envolvida por sua força e seu calor. Sua cabeça estava enterrada no oco de seu pescoço. Ela levantou a mão e acariciou as madeixas compridas de sua cabeça. Elas estavam molhadas. Ela passou seus dedos pela lateral de seu pescoço e por seus ombros. Sua pele estava úmida e quente.

Ele suspirou e tremeu sob sua mão, e então se afastou dela. Ela sentiu sua retirada com uma sensação momentânea de perda.

— Você está bem? — perguntou, docemente.

Ela não podia encará-lo, sentindo-se por demais emocionada, então somente assentiu com a cabeça.

Ele saiu da cama. Iria voltar para o próprio quarto?

Ele voltou, ainda nu, trazendo um pedaço de pano. Ela queria vê-lo direito, ver exatamente como ele era e como tudo isso funcionava, agora que já sabia que sensações produzia. Ele voltou para a cama e estendeu a mão para suas coxas.

— Novamente? — Rin saltou, desconcertada. Ele sorriu, pesaroso.

— Não, não nesta noite.

Ela sentou-se para trás, aliviada, depois se enrijeceu, chocada, quando ele abriu suas coxas e começou a limpá-la com um pano molhado. Ela estava úmida e dolorida ali, seu rosto queimava de vergonha, e ela tentou impedi-lo, mas ele não lhe deu atenção. Finalmente, terminou e se levantou. Ela olhou para o pano e viu, espantada, que havia traços de sangue nele.

Kikyou estava certa, pensou Rin enquanto seu marido ia para o quarto de vestir. Todos aqueles castigos de Miss Kanna por suas mentiras — e Kikyou estivera certa o tempo todo. Havia sangue, e com certeza teria havido gritos se Kagura não a tivesse avisado de que não eram permitidos.

Sesshoumaru voltou e deitou-se na cama ao seu lado, puxando a coberta sobre eles.

— E agora vamos dormir — disse, soprando a vela e virando-se de lado. Ele a puxou contra si, segurando-a pela cintura.

— Será que eu não deveria colocar minha camisola?

Ele a apertou mais fortemente contra si e passou a mão sobre sua cintura, segurando brevemente seu seio.

— Você não ficará com frio — murmurou, o hálito quente em sua orelha. — Agora, vamos, tente dormir.

_Continua...  
_

_

* * *

_

***se aproxima de fininho com medo das leitoras* Eto... eto... Yo *leitoras atiram pedras por causa da demora* mimi- sei que não tem perdão o tempo que fiquei sem escrever =/ eu no lugar de vocês também ficaria revoltada. Mas como eu disse foi por causa desse maldito 3º ano, ENEM (adiado) e Vestibulares. POREM ÓTIMA NOTICIA... ACABOU TUDO (L) Agora vou me dedicar totalmente para as fics nessas ferias e estou com novidades (também com tanta demora se chegasse com as mãos vazias ai que vocês me matariam de vez né? XD)**

**1- Capitulo 8 contendo hentai \o\ afinal sem ele a estoria não fica tão empolgante né? 8D hentai é como uma cereja no bolo *apanha***

**2- O capitulo 9 estou na metade õ/ isso mesmo. Assim que acabar eu posto (só falta da uma finalizada e uma revisada), Porem por favor tem que MANDAR REVIEWS para colaborar com a agilidade do processo que só assim vou terminar bem rapido e vai me dar energia de começar o 10. Afinal aqui suas opinião que importam ^^ Mas também mesmo que eu receba bastantes ****em um dia não vou consegui postar no outro. Acho que no prazo de 3 semanas (dessa vez não passa disso). Se me mandarem muitos (assim espero) comentarios posto bem³ antes. Prometo.**

**3- Começei uma nova fic de Inuyasha, casal principal SesshyxRin (nunca pensei que seria tão bom escrever sobre eles *-*(L) ). Nome: é O ****Emblema da Borboleta (para maiores informações sobre nova fic visite meu profile). Já vou avisando que vai ser diferente dessa daqui. Enquanto em 'O Cavaleiro e a Dama' Sesshoumaru é um homem frio nessa nova fic ele vai ser muito sedutor e sexy (L) vai enloquecer a cabeça da pobre Rin. ENTÃO ESPERO QUE LEIAM QUANDO EU POSTAR POR FAVOR *---* Fazem isso por mim? Queria saber a opinião se vocês se devo termina-la. VOU POSTA-LA SEMANA QUE VEM, to em duvida se melhor no final se semana ou no meio dela, o que acham? Deixam suas opiniões ^^**

**Bom acho que chega de novidades né? XD Agora quanto aos comentarios do cap 7 *---* gente amei, amei e amei as 18 reviews (morri quando as vi). Nunca recebi tantas em um capi só. Espero que nesse daqui também chegue a esse numero (temos pelo menos o triunfo do hentai né? *risadamaligna*) Respondendo:**

**Miih...Cullen: Desistir é uma das coisas que não costumo fazer com meus fics. Posso atrasar (como agora) mas tenha esperança que vou posta-la XD Mas pode ficar tranquilia não vou demorar tanto na proxima. Espero que tenha gostado do cap õ/ Bjss e obrigada pelo seu comentario.**

**Uriel-sama: Olá. A Rin também tem que colaborar né? Ela anda muito nas nuvens XD espero que tenha curtido ^^ Bjsss e espero que comente nesse cap tbm.**

**Kuchiki Rin: Desculpa demorei bastante dessa vez né? i.i Mas agora atrasados sobre esse fic vai ser raro vc vai ver XD Bjsss espero que tenha curtido.**

**Lady Bee: Pode apostar né? Pelo menos dessa vez Sesshoumaru tirou o atrasado \o\ quem sabe essa noite q ele teve com ela não o deixe mais docil né? XD obrigada pelo elogio *abraça* Espero que acompanhe a proxima fic deles que vou postar. Obrigada pelo comentario e kisu.**

**shirlaine: Com certeza na proxima vez o post vai ser bem mais rapido. Demorei muito por causa da minha escola que é muito puxada . Mas espero não ter decepciona-la com esse cap em relação ao hentai (não costumo escreve-los apenas ler *apanha*) Bjsss e obrigada.**

**Daaf-chan: Escola sempre é o problema, por isso entendemos o pq nos alunos a odiamos XD Espero que tenha gostado fiz o melhor de mim (L) Bjss e obrigada pelo comentario.**

**Ana Spizziolli: Acho quedemorei mais dessa vez né? .-. me desculpa realmente não tive muita culpa, mas espero que tenha curtido o cap ^^ bjss e obrigada.**

**sandramonte: Ai me perdoa . me te juro que o proximo vai sair bem rapido, vc pode apostar ^^ farei o possivel e darei tudo de mim \o\ fico feliz que esteja gostando, bjss e desculpa outra vez.**

**Graziela Leon: Olá, com certeza Sesshoumaru esta quietinho feito um bom cão né? Mas vai ter muitas coisas acontecerem ainda, espero que acompanhe. Obrigada pelo comentario.**

**Hachi-chan 2: OPA COM CERTEZA, falou e disse XD Rin é muito ingenua que as vezes da vontade de bater -ñ õ/ Mas acho que depois desse cap ela esta um pouco menos pura (assim posso dizer). Oba espero que tenha curtido esse hentai \o\ depois fale o que achou, eu não sou uma especialista nisso hihi Então estava dificil fazer isso. Teve dias que tive dormir de madrugada estudando e acordar as 6:00 para colegio + cursinho que voltava as 10:40 da noite i.i o problema nem era arrumar tempo o problema mesmo era inspiração e vontade de escrever. Eu andava meio esgotada mentalmente, sabe? .-. MASSS já passou \o\ e agora sem atrasos, prometo. Obrigada pelo comentario e bjss. Espero que comente nesse tbm ;D**

**Luna Caelliam: Olá, como eu disse antes, eu tardo mas não falho ^^ Sei que demorei bastante mas tbm com essas novidades que me redimi né? Espero que tenha curtido esse cap. Bjss =****

**Rukia-hime: Verdade, Sesshoumaru tem que cuidar o que é seu né? XD se não, pelo jeito que a Rin é pode ser estuprada qualquer momento desses. Obrigada pelo seu comentario. Bjsss.**

**Lady Schneider: Ela tem com certeza umas fraquezas, vc vera ainda ^^ Obrigada pelo comentario. Kisu.**

**Isis Silvermoon: Oba, obrigada pelo favorito *---*(L) Estou fazendo o possivel para ficar o melhor e a gosto das leitoras. Bjsss e muito obrigada. Espero contar com seu comentario nesse cap tbm.**

**Fabrícia: Obrigada pelo elogio. Estou fazendo o possivel. Espero que comente nesse cap tbm, bjsss.**

**.anny-chaan ': Finalmente chegou no maravilhoso hentai de cada dia né? *apanha* Seja bem vinda *semata* Adoro conversar com vc pelo orkut *abraça* o achou desse cap? Espero que tenha gostado *.* Ahh boa sorte com sua linda fic de VK ^^ Bjsss e espero seu comentario nesse novo cap ;D Kissssssuuuu.**

**Pink Ringo: TIA PINK QUE HONRA GANHAR UM REVIEWS SEU *-* (acho que ta na cara que sou sua fã né?) Fnico feliz que essa pobre alma fez vc curtir uma fic. Obrigada pelo favoritos e ter colocado ela como uma das fics de romance q vc gosta (L) fiquei supresa quando li aquilo no seu profile XD Pronto o hentai saiu *se esconde* O que achou? Não sei se tenho jeito para isso eu curto mais ler que escrever, mas saiu ne? Espero que leia a proxima fic que vou postar deles tbm (acho que a outra vai ser mais hot que essa, assim espero õ/). Ah li tbm que plagiaram sua fic D: é horrivel quando isso acontece, o que vais fazer a respeito? Acho que só mandar mensagem para a menina apagar não vai dar certo né? Tente falar com o adm do local onde ela postou talvez de certo e ele a obrigue apagar, qualquer ajuda estamos ai \o\ Ahh te add no orkut tudo bem? Pode me passar seu msn? Adoraria conversar com vc tia pink *olhinhos brilhando de emoção* Obrigada por tudo e espero que comente nesse cap tbm ^^ Kisu (L) bye bye.**

**GENTE OBRIGADA, obrigada mesmo. Por tudo, incluse pela paciencia da ausência, que foi um dos motivos que muitos³ reclaram. Então boas festas (adiantado XD) e que tenham curtido esse capitulo. POR FAVOR ME MANDEM REVIEWS. Que assim com certeza o proximo cap vai vir bem rapidoe recheado de novidades õ/ E não se esqueçam - Nessa semana tem nova fic acompanhem \o\ Bjsss e obrigada pelo carinho ;***

**Ja ne...Yami**


	10. Capitulo IX

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sinopse:**Rin Robinson é uma órfã desamparada que cuida dos três filhos pequenos de sua prima Kagura em troca de casa e comida. Mas sua vida toma outros rumos quando ela conhece Sesshoumaru, o Lorde d´Arenville. Sesshoumaru deseja ter uma família. Por isso pede para Kagura apresentá-lo a debutantes que estivessem a altura de ser sua esposa, e principalmente, mãe de seus filhos e dona de seu coração. As coisas, porém, não acontecem de acordo com os planos da anfitriã. O Lorde ignora todas as convidadas, e, impressionado pelo modo amoroso com que Rin cuida dos filhos da prima, decide que ela é a única mulher com quem realmente deseja se casar...

**Rate: **T - Por conter cenas pesadas.

* * *

_**~O Cavaleiro e a Dama~**_

**Capitulo IX**

— Seis meses? — a voz de Rin elevou-se, surpresa. — Em Paris?

— A menos que você se encontre em uma situação delicada antes disso.

Rin enrubesceu. Agora sabia o que ele queria dizer com condição delicada. Ela precisava chegar à Itália antes de ficar grávida.

— Eu não quero passar seis meses em Paris.

— Eu acho que você descobrirá que seis meses não é tempo bastante.

— Não, absolutamente — disse Rin — Seis meses é tempo demais. Se ficarmos em Paris este tempo todo, o inverno chegará e não cruzaremos os Alpes para chegar na Itália onde meus pais estão enterrados, até o ano que vem.

Sesshoumaru fitou-a por um momento.

— Que idade você tinha quando morreram?

— Onze anos, quase doze.

— E como foi?

— Eu não tenho bem certeza — disse, finalmente. — Acho que houve um acidente de carruagem.

— Você acha?

— As versões são conflitantes. A notificação oficial diz que sua carruagem virou e ambos morreram imediatamente, mas eu recebi uma carta de alguém que conhecia mamãe e que insinuou que ela morreu antes de papai... e não dos ferimentos do acidente...

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Eu só sei isso. Mas é por isso mesmo que eu desejo tanto ir para a Itália. Eu gostaria de visitar seus túmulos. — Havia muito mais, além disso, mas ela não queria explicá-lo.

Passara-se quase uma semana desde aquela noite memorável, e ele se mostrara tão frio, distante e bruto com ela que poderia quase pensar que tudo fora um sonho. Exceto pelo fato de seu corpo lhe dizer que não.

Mas ele não mais compartilhara sua cama. Ela realmente se casara com o Iceberg.

Sesshoumaru observara as expressões alternantes em suas feições e franziu o rosto novamente. Nada estava acontecendo como planejara. Seu desejo por sua mulher não fora saciado com aquela noite em Bolonha — ela só aguçara seu apetite por mais. Enquanto a observava lambendo o açúcar de seus dedinhos cor-de-rosa, e se sentira mais do que nunca como um adolescente exuberante.

Mas não deveria pensar nisso, disse a si mesmo, duramente. Ela era uma inocente virgem e ainda não estava curada — ele podia dizê-lo pela maneira como ficava tensa quando se aproximava dela. Esperaria até que tivessem chegado a Paris antes de compartilhar sua cama novamente. Era a única coisa decente a fazer.

Além disso, não tinha a intenção de se permitir cair prisioneiro dos charmes de uma mulher. Por aí vinha o desastre.

— Nós chegaremos a Paris amanhã. — Anunciou, levantando-se da mesa. — Partiremos desta estalagem nas primeiras horas da manhã. Então, é melhor que você vá dormir cedo. Eu lhe desejo boa noite, madame.

Madame. Suspirou. Rin se levantou, com um nó na garganta causado por sua indiferença. Com uma voz rouca, murmurou um boa-noite e saiu da sala de estar.

— Rin. Você vai gostar de Paris, eu sei. — disse Sesshoumaru, da porta. — Desde o início, você terá vários vestidos novos e finos, e chapéus etc.

— Oh, sim.

— Pense nisso: vestidos de seda, cetim e renda. O melhor que o dinheiro puder comprar.

Ela olhou para ele em silêncio.

— E luvas, chinelos, perfume francês. E bailes, festas elegantes e reuniões resplandecentes. Você gostará muito — insistiu, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Sim, meu senhor, se o senhor diz.

Maldita mulher! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Sesshoumaru a observava ir, via o balançar de seus quadris sob o belo vestido que vestia. Estava vestida do modo menos atraente possível, e ele lhe prometera vestidos mais finos que o dinheiro podia comprar. Então, por que não podia lhe dar ao menos um sorriso? Todas as amantes que tivera no passado dariam gritinhos de alegria e jogariam seus braços em torno dele com tal oferta. Ela — sua mulher — respondera com um murmúrio indiferente de obediência!

Maldição! Ali estava ele, permitindo-se ser arrastado para o imaginário por causa dela, suportando estradas ruins, acomodações pobres e cavalos de boca dura, abrindo sua bolsa por causa dela, e — não menos importante — controlando seu desejo por causa dela!

E ela lhe era grata? Nem um pouco! Meditava no comportamento estranho de sua esposa enquanto se despia. Havia desejado uma mulher simples, conveniente, grata! Ah! Ela não era nada disso.

Ele sentou-se na cama. Ela o estava fazendo passar por uma grande inconveniência, pensou, arrancando furiosamente as longas botas. Tivera até mesmo que passar sem seu valete por causa de seu desejo apaixonado de ir à França — o tolo tivera medo demais de voltar ao seu país natal, tendo escapado de Madame Kaguya uma vez! Com alguma dificuldade, Sesshoumaru conseguiu tirar suas botas. E todo este tempo, pensou, apesar de seus próprios desejos e frustrações, ele a tratara com educação e consideração infalível.

Mas será que ela demonstrava o mínimo de gratidão pela generosidade e cuidado de seu marido? Não! Ela não! Sesshoumaru jogou as botas do outro lado do quarto. Ela saíra da cama sem um murmúrio, insensível aos prazeres que lhe oferecera... Mesmo agora ela fugia, preparando-se para dormir, feliz demais por afundar-se na cama sozinha. Ela teria tirado aquele vestido deselegante, as meias, fazendo-as deslizar por aquelas pernas macias e estaria provavelmente — agora mesmo — em pé, nua, quente, rosada e resplandecente, preparando-se para vestir aquela horrível e volumosa monstruosidade que chamava de camisola! Bem, ele não toleraria isso! Cruzou o hall que separava seu quarto do dela e escancarou a porta.

— Oh, Sesshoumaru! Há algo errado?

— Por que sua porta não está trancada? — perguntou-lhe, encarando-a, ultrajado. Ela estava debruçada sobre uma bacia de água, ensaboada até os cotovelos, vestida com aquela camisola horrível de uma cor ainda pior. Nem um centímetro de pele podia ser visto.

— Oh, eu devo ter esquecido.

— Tome cuidado para não esquecer no futuro. Qualquer um poderia ter simplesmente entrado.

— Alguém acabou de fazer isso.

— Quem foi? — gritou ele.

— Você, meu senhor.

— Ah, sim... bem... uumm... — disse ele, e andou de um lado para o outro do quarto, olhando para a cama limpa e intocada, e as roupas penduradas ordenadamente nos ganchos atrás da porta.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Somente lavando umas coisinhas.

— Para que você está fazendo isso? Minha mulher não lavará roupas!

— Não é nada, só algumas pecinhas! — disse ela, tentando sem sucesso escondê-las de sua vista. Eram suas roupas íntimas, ele notou, e reconheceu os remendos.

— Eu não me importo o que seja, mande a empregada fazê-lo.

— Mas eu não quero que ela veja — interrompeu, as faces rosadas de vergonha.

— Veja o quê? — disse ele, intrigado. Um pensamento lhe ocorreu. — Você não está... em seu período do mês?

O rosto de Rin flamejou.

— Não — ofegou, horrorizada. Ela não tinha minima idéia de que homens sabiam destas coisas.

Sesshoumaru observou com indulgência suas faces enrubescidas. Sua pequena esposa inocente se perturbava à toa. Ele gostava bastante disso, achava isso muito excitante, apesar de não querer que ela soubesse. Deu de ombros.

— Então, o que você não quer que a empregada veja? — Rin estava enfurecida com o inquérito frio.

— Não tem nada a ver com você. Eu sou livre para fazer o que quiser em meu quarto. Não há ninguém para me ver. Você não precisa se preocupar com o que as pessoas vão pensar.

— Você fará o que eu digo.

— Eu sou sua esposa, não uma escrava.

— Exatamente! E eu não deixarei que minha condessa lave roupas!

Por que ela queria lavar suas roupas íntimas? E o que não queria que as empregadas vissem? A verdade repentinamente lhe veio com a força de um soco no estômago. Ela estava com vergonha. Não porque suas roupas íntimas precisassem ser lavadas, mas porque estivessem em condições tão horríveis — remendadas e terrivelmente feias. Ela era orgulhosa, a sua pequena esposa, orgulhosa demais para ver uma empregada ter pena dela por sua falta de vestimentas adequadas. No momento em que chegassem a Paris, ele lhe conseguiria os adornos mais finos que o dinheiro pudesse comprar.

— Está bem, então, eu tolerarei isso desta vez. Mas quando chegarmos a Paris, você deverá deixar todas as tarefas deste tipo para os criados.

Rin olhou-o por um momento. Então, teve um pensamento agradável. Ele viera ao seu quarto. Estava sentado em sua cama. Vestindo um roupão.

Ele ia se deitar com ela novamente.

Com as mãos tremendo, ela rapidamente terminou de enxaguar sua camisa, a antecipação e a excitação crescendo dentro de si. Lançava-lhe pequenos olhares rápidos enquanto trabalhava. Suas mãos grandes e fortes remexiam nos objetos na mesa-de-cabeceira. Rin tremeu de prazer. Ele a queria novamente.

— S... Sesshoumaru... — sussurrou.

— Não é cedo demais? Você não se importa? — Seu hálito acariciou a pele de Rin. Sua voz era grave e profunda, e ressoava como música.

Rin aprendeu duas coisas sobre o ato conjugal naquela noite. Primeiro, que não doía da segunda vez nem um pouco. E segundo, que era muito mais difícil para ela permanecer quieta e digna enquanto o que seu marido lhe evocava todo tipo de sentimentos maravilhosos e excitantes. Foi preciso toda a sua força de vontade, toda a concentração e determinação que possuía para ficar passivamente deitada sob ele, sem proferir um som, ou fazer um movimento, como sua _prima_ lhe aconselhara que fizesse. Mas ela conseguiu.

O máximo que se permitiu foi dar vários beijos macios e úmidos em suas faces e maxilares — e isso somente depois que ele adormeceu.

Ela estava muito orgulhosa de seus esforços também. Queria tanto ser uma boa esposa para Sesshoumaru, queria tanto que ele se orgulhasse dela, que ele a respeitasse — até mesmo, talvez, que aprendesse a ama-la mesmo que só um pouquinho. Ele queria um filho, pelo que sabia... talvez passasse a se importar com ela se lhe desse um.

Ficou deitada no escuro, sentindo com prazer o braço de seu marido envolvendo-a pesadamente, seu peito e torso pressionando-lhe as costas, uma perna longa colocada entre as suas. Ela se perguntava se já estava grávida, e, se fosse o caso, como saberia.

~*~

A princesa olhou através das barras de sua prisão, ansiando por uma visão, um som que indicasse que alguém estava vindo resgatá-la. Mas tudo que podia ver ou ouvir eram as felizes celebrações dos aldeões abaixo dela. Não haveria resgate naquele dia para a princesa. Ela teria que permanecer ali, na torre mais alta do castelo do Conde Insensível. Uma mão musculosa estendeu-se e sem esforço arrancou as barras da janela, uma, duas, três.

— Rin, meu amor — uma voz masculina excitante e profunda a chamou. Ela correu para a janela e olhou para fora. Ali, pendurado em uma corda, estava seu belo príncipe, os olhos âmbares brilhando... Não! Âmbares não! Azuis, talvez, ou marrons, ou verdes — qualquer cor, exceto âmbar! Pessoas com olhos âmbares eram egoístas. E descorteses. E terríveis!

~*~

Rin sentou-se, irritada, perto da janela.

Lá fora, havia uma cidade enorme e exótica, e ela nunca estivera em uma cidade na vida. E onde estava? Presa dentro de uma sala abafada, que era de onde, sob as ordens de seu marido desagradável, ela não deveria sair até dar-lhe permissão! E onde estava ele?

Lá fora, lá estava ele! Explorando a cidade maravilhosamente excitante. Nas últimas quatro horas! Enquanto ela era obrigada a esperar.

Isso não era justo. Ele murmurara algo sobre preparativos a serem feitos antes de estar pronta para Paris e para sair na cidade, ele mesmo, aparentemente, não necessitando de preparativos para seu ego magnífico!

— Oops! Desculpa — ela arquejou, ao atirar uma almofada contra a porta e quase atingir Sesshoumaru, que deu-lhe um grande pacote amarrado com um barbante.

— Uma estilista estará aqui em uma hora, para vesti-la com algumas roupas decentes. Você precisará vestir isto antes que ela chegue. — Abriu o jornal e começou a lê-lo, como se não tivesse mais nada a lhe dizer.

Rin, apertando o pacote em seu peito, fitou-o, subitamente confusa. Parte dela queria brigar com ele por deixá-la por tanto tempo sem nada para fazer, mas o grande pacote mole em seus braços a intrigava. Um presente? Não podia se lembrar da última vez em que alguém lhe dera um. Somente as pérolas do casamento. E agora, um presente, sem razão... Com os dedos trêmulos, desamarrou o barbante e abriu o invólucro. Coisas macias e sedosas escorregaram de seus dedos e caíram no chão.

— Oh! — ela ofegou, encantada. Inclinou-se e os pegou. Uma camisa — não, seis, em tecido macio e sedoso. E anáguas, em algodão fino e musselina, enfeitados com renda. Meias de seda, dúzias delas — seda! E seis camisolas finamente bordadas, tão finas e delicadas que podia-se quase ver através delas. Nunca vira iguais, exceto uma vez, em uma amiga de sua prima... E... Deus do céu!

Ela pegou os últimos itens e franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa. Estas, com certeza, não eram para ela... Mas elas, também, eram do algodão mais fino e delicado... algodão cor-de-rosa. Rin tocou nas peças, espantada. Não podiam ser para seu marido, pois tinham renda, e, além disso, eram pequenas demais para ele. Mas ela nunca vestira nada assim... nunca ouvira algo assim, exceto em um sussurro escandalizado. Nem mesmo Kagura usava roupas assim.

— Eu não posso vestir estas — sussurrou.

— Claro que pode. Faça-me o favor de ir ao seu quarto e de vesti-las imediatamente, madame. A estilista está chegando.

Em seu quarto, ela tirou as roupas e rapidamente deslizou para dentro de uma das novas combinações e de uma anágua, saboreando a sua sensação fresca e sedosa na pele. A combinação era apertada, com fendas sob os braços e laterais para acomodar a saliência de seus quadris. O decote era extremamente baixo e arrematado com uma pequena bainha de renda.

Olhou as outras peças na cama. Ceroulas! Para uma mulher! Cor-de-rosa, com renda fina francesa em torno de cada joelho. Nunca vira nada tão escandaloso em sua vida.

Ela inclinou-se, rápida, e com alguma dificuldade puxou-as para cima. Eram muito estranhas. Ela nunca sentira suas nádegas e pernas tão apertadas, tão restritas... Era realmente muito chocante. Apesar de tudo, Rin gostou bastante da sensação.

Mas como faria se tivesse que...? Deus do céu! Havia uma abertura. Que chocante! Mas prático, supôs, talvez.

Uma batida na porta fez com que corresse para trás do biombo em pânico.

— Qui est-cecom...

— Eu vim ver se... eh... se as coisas couberam. — Rin, enrubescendo, aquiesceu, atrás da segurança do biombo.

— Sim, obrigada, elas couberam.

— Bem, deixe-me ver — disse ele, impaciente. Enrubescendo furiosamente, Rin respirou fundo e saiu de detrás do biombo. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se estreitaram quando ele assimilou a imagem de sua mulher vestida somente com finas roupas íntimas. A seda transparente da combinação nada fazia para esconder a saliência apetitosa de seus seios ou o rosa-escuro de seus pequenos mamilos pontudos. Direcionou seu olhar para os quadris de Rin e franziu o rosto, surpreso, quando viu o que parecia serem ceroulas cor-de-rosa sob suas anáguas.

Na realidade, ele mesmo não as escolhera, mas simplesmente encomendara à gerente do estabelecimento as roupas íntimas mais finas e atuais, segundo a moda de Paris. Assim, as ceroulas foram um choque.

— Tire suas anáguas — disse.

Sesshoumaru sentiu todo fôlego deixar seu corpo ao ver sua mulher vestida em roupas íntimas masculinas. Uma versão feminina de roupas masculinas, com certeza... mas nenhum homem nunca tivera esta aparência... Ele nunca vira nada tão erótico na vida. As ceroulas eram presas nos joelhos, e ele se perguntou até onde poderia passar suas mãos dentro delas. O material delicado envolvia as coxas de Rin e sua pele brilhava por baixo do tecido fino. As ceroulas juntavam-se no ápice de suas coxas sobre uma forma em V sombria e inconfundivelmente feminina, e depois subiam mais apertadas contra a leve proeminência de seu ventre.

— Volte-se — disse, rouco.

Ela se virou devagar, os olhos ainda fechados.

— Você deixou cair suas novas anáguas no chão — disse, rouco, e ela dobrou-se para pegá-las. O material se apertou em suas nádegas e Sesshoumaru não pode mais se conter. Ele a abraçou por trás, fazendo correr mãos acariciadoras por seu corpo, segurando seus seios, moldando-os, buscando os mamilos que se enrijeciam.

— Sesshoumaru! — Rin gritou, surpresa. — É dia.

Ignorando isso, ele a colocou em seus braços e a levou para a cama, suas mãos explorando febrilmente o corpo vestido de maneira escandalosa. Ele passou suas palmas sob os seus joelhos e deleitou-se na sensação macia e sedosa de suas coxas. Passou suas mãos por seu bumbum e entre suas pernas.

— Aqui! — exclamou triunfantemente quando encontrou a abertura. Suas mãos a acariciaram.

— Mas você disse que a modista estava chegando.

— Dane-se a estilista! — Ele a acariciou.

— Mas...

— A estilista pode esperar! — Continuou a acariciá-la com uma das mãos, enquanto se despia e, então, a paixão saiu do seu controle e ele moveu-se dentro dela e se perdeu.

Rin cerrou os dentes e se segurou, determinada a não desagradá-lo, movendo-se ou gritando. Estava cada vez mais difícil para ela se comportar como sabia que deveria. Mas era tão excitante... Rin prendeu suas pernas em uma linha rígida e repetiu as palavras de sempre muitas vezes em sua cabeça.

A estilista, Mademoiselle Célestine, chegou — felizmente um pouco atrasada — com assistentes que drapejaram, colocaram alfinetes, cortaram e puxaram enquanto discutiam, com muitos gestos e imprecações gaulesas, exatamente como milady deveria ser vestida. Rin estava escandalizada com a nova moda francesa. Parecia a ela que consistia somente de alguns bocados de tecido leve ou musselina, e ela se sentia quase nua ao usá-la. Mas a estilista e seus assistentes riram e lhe asseguraram de que tudo estava perfeitamente adequado, e milady não queria parecer fora de moda, não é?

Uma coisa era aparecer quase nua na frente de seu marido — ela estava se acostumando a isso — mas não podia se imaginar vestindo estas... estas coisinhas delgadas em público. Mas lhe asseguraram que ela precisava, e ela supunha que em Roma.... ou Paris....

Neste momento, porém, Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto.

— Eu pensei que poderia ver como... — ele estancou repentinamente, deu uma olhada longa e tórrida no novo vestido delgado de Rin e falou: — Não! Não servirá. Absolutamente.

— Oh, mas, milor... — começou a estilista.

— Eu deveria ter feito meus pedidos mais claramente. Minha mulher precisa de roupas bem mais espessas que essa. — Sacudiu o tecido com desprezo. — Não se pensa isso ao olhá-la, mas ela tem uma constituição muito frágil. Ela pega resfriados à menor correnteza, e eu não lhe permitirei arriscar sua saúde por uma mera questão de moda. Não, eu quero que lady d'Arenville esteja vestida aquecida e com vestidos de gola alta em tecido espesso e quente — disse e saiu.

Uma constituição doentia, realmente! E isso de um homem que a chamara de robusta! E como ele ousava criticar suas roupas antigas, e depois dar à estilista ordens que assegurassem que ela parecesse tão fora de moda em suas novas roupas quanto nas antigas? De repente, Rin sentiu-se perfeitamente confortável com a nova moda francesa, fina demais ou não.

— Ignore meu marido, por favor, Mademoiselle Célestine. Homens não têm a menor idéia de moda — disse firmemente. — Os vestidos serão como combinamos.

Mademoiselle Célestine sorriu astutamente.

— Ah, mas a senhora está brincando com fogo, milady. Jakotsu. Talvez possamos fazer o decote um pouco menor, hein? E então, colocamos um forro, assim, por exemplo. — Ela pegou uma combinação opaca e a segurou no lugar. — Muitas mulheres usam meias cor da pele também. E, é claro, há suas belas ceroulas cor-de-rosa, suficientemente quentes para qualquer constituição frágil, e ainda assim, quando os cavalheiros olham, vêem somente a cor da pele... e eles se questionam... ah, sim, eles se perguntam... — Ela sorriu e fez uma expressão que dizia tudo. — Então seu marido tão ciumento estará quase, mas não completamente, satisfeito. Maridos precisam terrivelmente proteger a constituição delicada de suas esposas.

Ela sentiu um pequeno brilho na região do seu coração.

A estilista e suas assistentes tagarelas finalmente saíram.

Em seguida chegou um cabeleireiro, que Sesshoumaru havia chamado.

Ele rodeou sua face mais de uma dúzia de vezes, arrumando seu cabelo, arrebatado pela textura de seu liso natural. Sesshoumaru se aventurou no quarto no momento exato em que o cabeleireiro aproximava-se com as tesouras.

— Não ouse tosquiar estes cabelos lindos! — rosnou ele, e Mosieur Raymondo deixou cair suas tesouras de susto. Seguiu-se uma longa discussão sobre quanto exatamente Sesshoumaru toleraria que fosse cortado

Rin permaneceu em silêncio, nada era culpa dela; ela estava gostando da discussão. Abelhudos! Ele mentira sobre sua fragilidade, agora isso em relação aos seus cabelos tão normais.

No fim, Sesshoumaru e Monsieur Raymondo chegaram acordo. Madeixas curtas e leves ficariam em torno de seu rosto, enquanto o resto permaneceria bastante longo. Agradava a seu marido, e ainda assim teria a aparência desejada - a nova moda, assim como a nova Republica Francesa, homenageava os antigos gregos e os ideais romanos.

Rin não podia acreditar no seu reflexo no espelho quando Monsieur Raymondo terminou. Seu rosto parecia ter uma forma diferente; ela parecia elegante... quase bonita.

Milady agora estava completamente a na moda. Rin ficou um pouco preocupada de não ser capaz de fazer seus novos penteados, mas o seu marido chamou uma moça bem vestida e a apresentou como Hanashi, sua nova camareira e cabeleireira. O queixo de Rin caiu. Ela nunca tivera em sua vida alguém que a vestisse.

Mas ela não teve tempo de questionar nada, pois um sapateiro chegou. Ele mediu seus pés e prometeu enviar uma dúzia de pares novos dentro de uma semana.

Sesshoumaru anunciou que, se a estilista entregasse os vestidos na data prometida, Hanashi poderia levar Rin para fazer compras no dia seguinte.

— Eu não quero fazer compras amanhã — anunciou. — Eu não quero parecer ingrata, e na realidade sou muito grata por todas estas coisas lindas que você comprou para mim...

Sesshoumaru enrijeceu-se, desconfortável. Grande coisa, desejar uma mulher grata.

— Deve ter lhe custado um tremendo... — Ela ruborizou-se de repente e murmurou: — Sinto muito. Eu sei que é vulgar referir-se a dinheiro. Mas eu realmente agradeço por todas as compras que você fez para mim... não posso me lembrar de alguma vez em que alguém tenha me dado... — ela interrompeu-se e passou o seu pé no tapete turco. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes de lágrimas. Sesshoumaru percebeu antes que ela abaixasse a cabeça para escondê-las dele. — É somente... eu não quero perder mais tempo comprando... coisas. Eu quero... eu quero tanto ver Paris. Eu já estou aqui há um dia e uma noite inteira, e não vi nada, exceto este quarto. Será que não poderíamos...? — Seus olhos se fixaram nos dele, abertos com súplica. — Se eu vestisse um manto, ninguém poderia ver minhas roupas e você não precisaria se preocupar...

Sesshoumaru levantou-se, afrontado. Ela pensara que ele estava envergonhado por suas roupas, envergonhado de estar em sua companhia. Pensou que a tinha escondido, até que estivesse apta a ser vista. Para seu pesar, descobriu que havia algo de verdade na acusação silenciosa. Apesar de ele não estar envergonhado dela, somente queria que ela se sentisse igual àquelas que se vestiam com o melhor.

— Está quente demais para vestir um manto — disse — mas se você quiser, podemos ver a cidade.

— Agora? — ela deixou escapar, surpresa.

— Sim, imediatamente. Se você não estiver cansada.

— Oh, não, eu não estou — disse ela, os olhos brilhando. — Oh, Sesshoumaru, obrigada. Eu vou só dar um jeito no meu cabelo.

— Eu só queria lhe agradar — disse ele, rigidamente. — Não pensei no que sentiria, presa aqui o dia inteiro, quando você estava tão ansiosa por nossa chegada.

O rosto de Rin se entristeceu.

— Oh, não, eu não queria criticar... — Ele a interrompeu:

— Vamos? — disse, dando-lhe o braço.

Ela ficou encantada com Paris. Amou as ruas estreitas e as casas de pedra incrivelmente altas — algumas com até sete andares. Admirou os prédios públicos com os slogans de Liberdade, Igualdade e Fraternidade escritos em todos eles. Gostou especialmente dos boulevards largos e elegantes, tão densamente plantados com árvores que os galhos quase se tocavam em arcos frescos e verdes. E sob estes galhos parecia haver um cenário constante de festividade. Pessoas passeavam pelos parques onde ela se deliciava com os "Teatros do Povo", como eram chamados — barracas ao ar livre com ilusionistas, shows de marionetes, animais e música, sempre música sendo tocada em algum lugar, em um órgão, violino, gaita, tamborim ou flauta. E quando, finalmente, a noite caiu, Sesshoumaru a levou a um restaurante. Rin fez seu primeiro jantar em Paris ao ar livre. E depois, eles caminharam, passeando, de volta até o hotel. E Sesshoumaru veio ao seu quarto.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Yo gente õ/**

** Tudo bem com vocês? Creio que dessa vez não demorei muito né? XD Desculpa por não postar antes é que essas férias ninguem merece mimi~ Fiquei até essa semana sem dormir direito, porque ia sair o resultado do vestibular x.x" MAS GRAÇAS A DEUS PASSEI!!!! *-*** **e ainda foi a facul que estava doida para entrar \o\ **

**Com certeza esse ano eu acabo essa fic (para alegria dos leitores XD) já que estamos na metade ^^v Vou atualizar sempre que puder, porem vai ter um problema. Se vocês querem capis mais rapidos, eu não vou conseguir sempre ficar respondendo aos comentarios por aqui =/ então vou responde-los por email, tudo bem? Por isso quem não for cadastrado deixe eu email se quiser resposta... Mas eu agradeço e espero que deixem, afinal adoro responde-los (L)**

**Well... Nem começei o cap 10 mimi~ por causa da minha ansiedade x.x mas podem ficar tranquilas que vai sair rapidinho já que estou inspirada (?) XD Uma coisa para finalizar... Eu agora só vou postar as fics em sexta feira a noite, assim fica melhor para mim.  
**

**Agora quanto aos comentarios, eu agradeço de coração (L) e vou responder aqui apenas quem não tem cadastro, já quem tem eu respondo por email ^^**

**shirlaine: KKKKKKKK quem me dera ir para França XD deve ser um sonho lá *-* Acho que dependendo da estoria é bom ter um hentai para alegrar \o\ mas obvio que tem estorias magnificas sem ter nada desse tipo né? Boas festas (atrasado) para você também. Obrigada por ler, espero que tenha curtido esse cap tbm. Kisu ;***

**Yuuki-chan: A Rin tem um coração muito puro, acho que é por isso q vai sofrer um pouco na mão dele =/ Verdade eu não quero nunca mais voltar para o 3º ano (?) realmente é cansativo se vc quiser uma boa facul. Obrigada por ler ^^v espero que acompanhe esse cap tbm. Bjs.**

**Dai-chan: Olá, verdade Sesshy é tudo de bom *----* (L) Espero que não tenha demorado muito i.i Obrigada por ler, kisu ;***

**individua do mal: Ferias é muito bom... quando voce tem lugares para ir i.i infelizmente nem tive ferias esse ano. Acho que só vou dar uma pausa semana que vem e depois vai começar tudo outra vez. Que bom que voce esta curtindo essa estoria (L) Espero não ter demorado. Muito obrigada por seu comentario. Bjs ;***

**Lady Shneider: Rin é muito baka i.i mas tbm temos que entender que naquele tempo as coisas não eram tão especificas como hoje né? XD acho que isso quase todo mulher antiga passou (minha vó é um exemplo disso XD). Bjs.**

**Obrigada gente(L) Agora quanto aos outros reviews até semana que vem eu respondo bonitinho pelo email ^^ assim me facilita, pois respondo metade de manhã e metade a noite e não demoro para postar (ai acho que as leitoras ficam mais felizes XD)**

**PROPAGANDA ~ LEIAM O EMBLEMA DA BORBOLETA... se tudo de certo, eu posto sexta que vem o capitulo 2.**

**E POR FAVOR COMENTEM E DEIXE SONO HITO KOKO URESHII NO BAKA -momento treinando japonês- (essa pessoa aqui idiota feliz). Obrigada a todos e deixem Reviews ^^v  
**

**Bye Bye... Yami**


End file.
